Back To The Start
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (CLOSED) After graduating from college and becoming the Biology teacher at McKinley, Finn decides to reboot the Glee Club fourteen years after it being disbanded. With the help of History teacher, Marley Rose, can he make the next generation of the New Directions Champions?
1. Prologue

When Finn graduated from College, getting his teaching degree, he would finally be able to do one of the things he loved. He remembered the day that Will didn't forgive him for the Emma kiss, it hurt at the time, but Finn knew that it had to happen.

If it wasn't for Will, Emma, and even Marley pushing him then, he never would have went to college. It took a few more years than expected, but he finally was a teacher.

He also remembered the day he got the call from Principle Tristian P. Rurfellow, the new principle at McKinley High School. He was offered the chance to teach Biology. Finn couldn't believe it, he was going back to his high school. The place where he found himself, to help others find themselves.

He met with the principle a week before the school year of 2027-2028 was going to begin. Tristian told him how many of the teachers spoke of him greatly. One of them being a retired Coach Sue Sylvester, that one surprised Finn. Another came from Shannon Bieste, she was still the football coach, and then finally, their new History teacher, Marley Rose.

Finn had Marley to thank for all of this in a way. She pushed him, told him to go get a teaching degree and he got one. And after the last couple years, he's found a permanent job. Not just teaching as a sub for one day at a time; which what it was for the last few years.

"Great to welcome you aboard our staff, Mr. Hudson. I expect great things from you." He said and Finn nodded, but he also had one thing he would like to discuss to the principle.

"Mr. Rurfellow—" Finn started.

"Please, call me Tristian."

"Okay, Tristian, I'd like to talk to you about Glee Club. I'd like to reboot the program."

"Mr. Hudson—" Finn cut him off this time.

"Finn."

"Finn, it's been fourteen years since the Glee Club ended. I don't know how many people would be interested and I don't know if we have enough funds for costumes and busses and everything." Tristian seemed like Figgins, before he died of a heart attack a year ago and had to replace his position.

"I want to pay for it. Costumes and music sheets. And we can do fundraisers to pay for transportation to events. And if I can get them to win Nationals this year, the school will keep and fund the club again." Finn had a good proposal and Tristian liked it.

"Alright, I will give you this year to reboot the Glee Club. You have my permission and best wishes." He said and Finn smiled. He was going to make them champions, he had to. Now all he needed to do was round up all the outcasts and people who were interested in the arts.

Finn exited the office and went to the place where the choir room used to be. It was an empty room. Bare. Soon enough, it would be full of what it used to be. Music, Chairs, Kids, and Passion.

Finn turned on the lights and walked into the room. He looked around, he would have to fix the room up before the new year started. He remembered what it used to be like. Fun, something that made everyone in that room feel like they were worth something. Made them realize what they could do; Finn felt like singing.

He closed his eyes and started to sing the first song that popped into his head when he thought about the glee club.

_Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
__He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_ A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_ Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_ Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_ Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_ Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_ Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_ Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_ Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_ Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_ Don't stop! _


	2. Cast List

_**Main Cast**_

****Skylar Capone**  
**Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Sam Woolf

****Rose Clark**  
**Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Christina Grimme  
Created by _Yonna9queen_

**Maya Cunningham**  
Freshman  
Female  
Straight  
Lily Collins  
Created by_ _IloveheartlandX__

**Upton Hastings**  
Sophmore  
Female  
Lesbian  
Willa Holland  
Created by _Riana Salvatore_

**Ethan Hart**  
Freshman  
Male  
Straight  
David Henrie  
Created by_ _SocialButterfly85__

**Connor Hummel**_  
_Freshman  
Male  
Bisexual  
Jake Short  
Created by_ _Linneagb__

**Antonia "Toni" Jones**  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Anna Kendrick  
Created by ___Ember411___

**Jeremiah Mohr  
**Freshman  
Male  
Straight  
Gavin Macintosh  
Created by _Linneagb_

**Colton Lucas**  
Sophmore  
Male  
Straight  
Logan Lerman  
Created by___ _RainbowAces____

**Abigail "Abby" Parker**  
Junior  
Female  
Straight  
Avril Lavine  
Created by____ _Riana Salvatore_____

**Fredrick "Freddy" Parr**  
Sophmore  
Male  
Straight  
David Lambert  
Created by_____ _Ducky-Pickles______

**Chandler Rivera**  
Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Sean O'Donnell  
Created by _Blondie45_

**Fiona Robinson**  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Laura Marano  
Created by __angierae101__

**Gabriella "Gabby" Rodriguez**  
Junior  
Female  
Straight  
Camila Cabello  
Created by__ _Yummy42___

**Lacey Selina**  
Freshman  
Female  
Lesbian  
Dove Cameron  
Created by___ _RainbowAces____

**Jude Watson**  
Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Hunter Hayes

**Hope Wilde**  
Freshman  
Female  
Bisexual  
Shaliene Woodley  
Created by _Klainelover1997_

**_Supporting Cast_**

**Tobias Adams**  
Senior  
Male  
Straight  
Dylan Sprayberry

**Denise Cooper**  
Foster Mother  
Female  
Straight  
Sandra Bullock  
Created by _angierae101_

**Mackenzie** **Cooper**  
Middle School  
Female  
Straight  
AnnaSophia Robb  
Created by _angierae101_

**Mason Cooper  
**Middle School  
Male  
Gay  
Austin Butler  
Created by _angierae101_

**Bo Emmett  
**Middle School  
Female  
Straight  
Torri Webster

**Declan Emmett**  
Middle School  
Male  
Straight  
Michael Murphy

**Ivan Graham**  
Freshman  
Male  
Bisexual  
Finn Harries  
Created by _Oreh Keats_

**Madison "Maddie" Hart  
**Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Lucy Hale  
Created by _SocialButterfly85_

**Avery Preston**  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Macy Kate  
Created by _Tif S_

**Trinity Vaughan**  
Freshman  
Female  
Straight  
Zendaya  
Created by _BabyGleeFan11_

**Aidan Welsher**  
Senior Male  
Bisexual  
Colton Haynes


	3. Auditions l

Finn walked into the classroom; his classroom. It was now full of students. He looked at them as they talked among themselves; those were his students. He cleared his throat and the students began to quiet down and take their seats. A male student however looked at Finn, strangely.

"Good morning class." Finn greeted as he walked over and put his bad at his desk.

"Uh, where is Mr. Ness?" A male student asked and Finn turned to him.

"He retired. I'm your new Biology teacher." He said and grabbed a marker. "My name is Mr. Hudson and I want to get this out of the way right now, if anyone has problems with anything, anything at all, you can come talk to me."

Finn then looked up at the sound of a scoff in the back of the classroom. He saw a girl with a smirk on her face. Dark, short hair, wearing black clothes. "What's your name?" Finn asked and the girl looked up.

"Upton. Upton Hastings." She said and gave a nod and looked down to his clipboard which had a list of students on it. Sure, kind of old fashion, but it didn't matter to Finn.

"Well, Upton, and this goes for the rest of you, I don't want any attitude in my classroom. I especially won't tolerate any bullying of any kind." He said, Finn didn't see Upton's eye roll.

"Why did Mr. Ness retire?" The same male student asked.

"What's your name?"

"Freddy. Freddy Parr" He said, Finn wondered if the boy thought that he had offended him by asking where the old teacher is.

"Well Freddy, I'm afraid I don't have the answer, but I'm hopeful over time that you and everyone else in this room will think my teaching skills are just as good as Mr. Ness'." Finn said and walked back over to his desk and began writing on the board, already beginning the lesson.

Eventually the bell rang and everyone seemed to be racing to get out of there. "Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow." Finn said as they started to leave, but saw Upton again. "Upton. I need to speak with you." Upton looked at Finn and rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"It seems to me that either you don't care about what I am trying to teach, or you just have a problem with me." Finn said.

"Or maybe it's all of the above." She said sarcastically.

"I don't like any kind of negativity in my classroom—"

"Whatever. I seriously don't have time for this. Can you just give me a detention so I can go?" She asked, Finn didn't know where that was coming from. Of course, from that response, he was sure she's had this problem for a while.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Finn said and Upton then seemed more into listening. "But I think something that there is something that could help with your attitude problem. As well as avoid detention from me."

She arched her eyebrow. She seemed interested, so that was progress; at least Finn saw it that way. "What?"

"Audition for Glee Club today, after school." Upton then chuckled, after another confused look.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, Finn knew this wouldn't be an easy task; she didn't seem that willing.

"Because it's a known fact that being involved the arts reduces bad behavior and also increases grade point average, therefore it would be good for you." She rolled her eyes at Finn's words; he knew he was going to have to deal with that at the time being.

"And how did you know I can sing?"

"You just told me." Upton frowned, he got her there; Upton knew she was pretty good.

"Fine. Whatever." Upton said and left the room, going to her locker, looking very annoyed.

She couldn't believe she was now sucked into auditioning for Glee Club. As if she didn't have enough to deal with. She's had some trouble with the school last year since she first arrived; she's been suspended twice. The school was now forcing her to be on the cheerios.

Upton had no choice if she wanted to continue her education. Of course, she could careless, but her parents of course did care and before she knew it, had a cheerleading uniform. She hated the uniforms and certainly didn't like cheerleading, the coach was extremely annoying and horrible. She worked them to perfection, at least, that was how it was in the coach's mind.

Upton got her books for her next period, she still couldn't believe she had to audition for Glee Club now; something else she didn't need to waste her time with. They didn't even have a glee club last year and now that they have one and need members, she has to be one of them? Upton didn't like that.

Just then a girl appeared at her locker and when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Hey Upton." The girl said. She had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing the school cheerleading uniform.

"Already in the uniform, I see." Upton replied to her.

"I'm excited. A new year. I'm excited for the first practice tomorrow." She said.

"So you are wearing the uniform on the first day of school, when we don't even have practice?" Upton asked her and she just plainly nodded with a nice smile on her face. "Lacey, this is one of the things I will never understand about you."

"And one thing I will never understand about you is how much you hate cheerleading and the uniforms." She replied back and Upton had to admit, there was something neither of them understood about each other; and even then, they were best friends.

Upton started to walk with Lacey to the next class. "Do you have History with Ms. Rose next?" Lacey asked Upton and she nodded.

"I just hope she is better than the new Biology teacher, Mr. Hudson. He is practically forcing me to audition and join Glee Club. And all I did was roll my eyes." Upton told her, but Lacey sighed. "Please don't tell me you think he's right."

"Well—"

"Lacey, you should have heard the things he was saying. His door was always open. Sure, that is what they all say. As much as they try, teachers will never be any kind of friend to us."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but since I haven't met him yet, I can't agree with you either."

"Why are you so willing and open hearted?"

"Why are you so bad ass?"

"Whatever." Upton replied and the girls then raced to get to Ms. Rose's class.

* * *

Finn walked into the teacher's lounge. He remembered walking in there when he was only 19 and hadn't even stepped into a college class yet. It was when some of his friends were even still enrolled at the school.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a few things of sugar, like he always did. He sat down, when he saw Marley walk in and smiled. Marley saw him and sat down at the same table as him.

"You think anyone is going to sign up?" Marley asked him. Finn shrugged at first.

"Well, I have gotten one person to sign up. Sort of by force." Finn replied and Marley smiled. He was doing well for his first day.

"I haven't been that lucky." She replied, as Finn took a sip of the coffee. "So do you think we can really make them champions again? I mean, the New Directions have been gone since my Junior year."

"Marley, we've got this. We just need to find the people with as much passion as we had."

"What makes you think we still don't have the same passion?" Marley questioned and Finn chuckled.

"And there is Marley Rose. The girl that basically forced me out of here so I could become this." Finn said and Marley smiled.

* * *

Marley walked into her classroom and the students began to sit down in their seats. This was going to be interesting period. Marley was dealing with a freshman period; the newbies.

"Alright, tell me one thing you know about World War 1!" Marley said and looked for a hand and at first, nothing, but soon a small one raised into the air. "You."

"It broke out because of an assassination." One girl said.

"And who was assassinated? What was he called?" Marley asked and saw only the same girl, wanting to answer. "Yes?"

"Archduke." She answered.

"Good." Marley said and looked at the rest of her freshman class and yet only that same girl seemed to look alive at the moment; first day of school. "What's your name?"

"Maya." She told Marley and she nodded.

"Well Maya, I'm glad somebody knows a little background about what we are going to be studying." She said and Maya grinned. Marley noticed that she was now looking down, probably not wanting too much attention. Marley began the lesson, talking about how it broke out, of course, including the few things Maya included.

Then Marley saw Finn at the door, she knew what he needed to do, so she stopped. "Alright class, I'd like you to meet, if you haven't already, this is Mr. Hudson, the new Biology teacher. He has some interesting information to share with you."

"Hello, well, as Ms. Rose has said, I'm Mr. Hudson. But anyway, after school and for the rest of the week there are audition to be in the school's Glee Club. Anyone can audition, just prepare a song or dance routine. Auditions in front of me and Ms. Rose are at 3:00-4:00. I hope to see some of you guys there."

Finn then left the classroom and Marley continued teaching the lesson until the bell rang and the students started to race out the door. "Maya, can I speak to you?" Marley said, seeing the girl go out the door.

She walked up to Marley, she was probably wondering if she did anything wrong.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Marley said and Maya nodded. "I just wanted to let you know, if you don't want me to call you out in class like that again, its fine. You seemed a little shy after that."

"I just don't want everyone to stare at me." Maya said and Marley nodded. She remembered when she was a freshman.

"Alright. I understand."

"Auditions for the Glee Club are at 3:00 right?" Maya suddenly asked and Marley turned around; she didn't expect that.

"Are you interested?" Maya shrugged. She was, but wasn't sure if she should. "Well, if you are, then yes, 3-4 all week."

* * *

Marley and Finn meet each other at the auditorium door. Finn has the sign-up sheet for the club in his hands. Marley could see there weren't many names on the list, but it was a start. They walked over to rows of seats and took seats in the front.

"Alright. Who's first?" Marley asked as Upton walked onto the stage and stopped in the middle. Finn smiled, she actually kept her word and was there to audition.

"My name is Upton Hastings and I will be singing "Glory &amp; Gore" by Lorde."

"Whenever you are ready." Finn said and then the music started playing.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air  
__And we're slipping off the course that we prepared  
__But in all chaos, there is calculation  
__Dropping glasses just to hear them break  
__You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't)  
__Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure)  
__It's clear that someone's gotta go  
__We mean it but I promise we're not mean  
__And the cry goes out  
__They lose their minds for us  
__And how it plays out  
__Now we're in the ring  
__And we're coming for blood_

_[Chorus:]  
__You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
__But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)  
__Everyone a rager (oh-oh)  
__But secretly they're saviors  
__Glory and gore go hand in hand  
__That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
__You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
__But victory's contagious_

_No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed  
__The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home  
__Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this  
__I don't ever think about death  
__It's alright if you do, it's fine  
__We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
__Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes  
__Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,  
"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"  
Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means  
_

_[Chorus] _

"Thank you, Upton." Finn said and left the stage, she had no doubt that she was good enough to be in the club. She's been singing for years and she knows her voice is good.

"What do you think?" Finn asked Marley.

"I think she's good. I never thought someone like her would audition willingly."

"Well—"

"Oh, you're good." Marley said and turned back so they could continue with auditions. "Next!" She exclaimed and then a boy walked onto the stage.

"I'm Fredrick Parr and I'm going to be singing, "Imagine" by John Lennon." He said and they nodded as they music started to play.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
__It's easy if you try  
__No hell below us  
__Above us only sky  
__Imagine all the people  
__Living for today..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
__But I'm not the only one  
__I hope someday you'll join us  
__And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
__I wonder if you can  
__No need for greed or hunger  
__A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people  
__Sharing all the world...  
__You may say I'm a dreamer  
__But I'm not the only one  
__I hope someday you'll join us  
__And the world will live as one _

The song ended and Freddy looked out to where Finn and Marley, probably hoping for some good feedback.

"That was a very nice job, Freddy." Finn said. Freddy nodded and exited the stage with a smile on his face as the next person walked onto the stage; it was Maya. She carried a guitar with her.

"Hi, I'm Maya Cunningham." She said and Marley smiled. "And I'm going to be singing "The Lucky One" by Taylor Swift."

Maya saw there was chair for anyone who needed a seat. She pulled it up and sat down in it. She took her guitar and started to play it.

_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
__Chasing fortune and fame.  
__And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
__You had it figured out since you were in school.  
__Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
__So overnight you look like a sixties' queen._

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh...  
__Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
__And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
__How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
__They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
__Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
__And it took some time, but I understand it now._

'_Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
__Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

**Okay, so auditions is going to be happening for the first few chapters. In this chapter you met Upton, Freddy, Lacey, and Maya. More to come.**

**Songs: Glory &amp; Gore (Lorde), Imagine (John Lennon), &amp; The Lucky One (Taylor Swift)**

**If any of guys have song ideas for later chapters after auditions, let me know by PM or review! :)**


	4. Auditions ll

Marley walked into her class to see all of her students ready for her; better for a second day. "Good morning." She said and began to get ready to teach the lesson when a blond girl walked into the class, she looked guilty for being late.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized and Marley saw her face and smiled.

"I kind of got lost. First day." She said, but Marley gave a firm nod.

"You must be Hope Wilde, they told me about you. Take your seat." Marley said and Hope gave a nod back to Marley and took her seat in the middle row. Marley began another lesson, teaching her History class about World War 1.

"Hey." Hope looked over at a girl that was sitting next to her; it was Maya.

"Hi, I'm Hope."

"Maya." She told Hope, who smiled.

"Are you a freshman?" Hope asked and Maya smiled; she was the same year as her.

"Same, do you have Mr. Hudson after this class?" She whispered to her and thought for a second.

"I think. He's the biology teacher, right?" Hope questioned and Maya nodded. "Would you mind showing me where his class is? I don't want to get lost again."

Maya chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Sure." She replied. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"If you make a friend your first day, you are doing alright." Maya replied and Hope laughed. She knew exactly where that line came from.

"Are you seriously quoting _Perks Of Being A Wallflower_?" Hope questioned and Maya smiled; someone who was actually able to get the joke.

"At least I'm not the teacher." Maya said and the two girls chuckled, but then turned their attentions back to Marley before they could be caught. After class, Maya and Hope left together, they had to go to her locker first because she didn't get a chance to before.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." Hope mumbled, but Maya seemed to hear her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, weird being at my mother's old high school."

"Your mother went to school here?" Maya asked and Hope nodded.

"Yeah, she was the captain of the Cheerios when she was a sophomore. And was even nominated for prom queen for the Junior- Senior prom of 2013." Hope told her and Maya seemed surprised.

"Impressive. Do you think you'll be like her?"

"I hope so and I hope not." Hope told her and Maya arched her eyebrow, not understanding exactly what she meant by that? Did she not want to be popular? Did she not want to be known as a queen? What?

"What do you mean?" Maya asked as Hope closed her locker and they started to walk to History Class.

"Well, I mean it would be cool to prom queen even if most of them are mean girls and I want to be a cheerleader. I just don't want to be exactly like her." Hope tried to explain. "I mean, would I really want to get knocked up, have a baby, raise it while trying to work full time to take care of it, basically not being there at all and on top of that, never knowing your father."

Maya had no idea what to say after that. What would you be able to say? "Sorry."

"It's okay." Maya replied, at least she could now say something. They went to class with Mr. Hudson. It would be an interesting session with Mr. Hudson when he took attendance.

* * *

Marley was eating lunch in the teacher's lounge when Finn walked in and quickly sat down. Marley knew he must have had the pleasure of meeting Hope last period. "I assume you met Hope." Marley said and Finn arched his eyebrow. How did she know? Did she know about her?

"You knew about her?"

"Well, she's in my first period." Marley said, trying not to laugh.

"You know what I mean. You knew that Kitty had a daughter?" Finn questioned. How long has Marley known about this.

"Since she got pregnant." Marley told him. "Remember, you weren't here after what happened with Mr. Shue. And it happened a little before then."

"She got pregnant—god it's like Quinn all over again."

"Hey, at least she tried. She worked her ass off so she could keep her and raise her. I helped her a lot when she needed it. It was hard for her, she couldn't even tell—the father."

"The father? She never even told him so he could help or anything?" Finn questioned, but then started to think about his situation with Quinn and Puck when they were in high school. "I guess it's better than telling a different guy it's his when it's someone else's."

"True, so did you just come in here to yell at me about Hope?"

"Do you know if she can sing?" Finn asked. Marley knew that question would have been coming. She sighed. "What she can't sing?" Marley shook her head.

"No, Hope has a great voice, but doesn't really like to sing in front of people." Marley told him and he knew there wasn't a chance she would audition without any persuasion. "Trust me, it's not even considerable."

Finn nodded, but that wasn't going to stop him for trying. Finn had to see if there would be a shining star in Hope Wilde.

* * *

Finn was at his desk, waiting for Hope. He had called her from her current class because he had to talk with her about Glee Club. Maybe Marley was right, but Finn knew he had to try. There were lots of people who had stage fright who eventually got over it and are huge stars. He remember Tina being the shy girl in the back of the room and now she is her own artist. And then there was that seventeen year old from American Idol in 2013. He was shy, but ended up winning and producing and selling a couple albums which people loved.

Finn heard a knock and looked up to see Hope. He smiled warmly and she walked into the classroom. "You wanted to see me?" She questioned and Finn nodded, pushing some other papers to the side. Second day and his desk was already a mess.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Finn said and she nodded, taking a seat in front of Finn's desk. "I wanted to offer you the chance to audition for Glee Club."

Hope arched her eyebrow at first and then shook her head, looking kind of awkward at the thought of Glee Club. She knew that meant singing, alone on stage. "No, uh, sorry, but I don't like… to sing in front of people."

"Listen, I remember some years ago when your mother was in glee club—"

"My mother? She was in glee club? And you knew her?" Hope questioned and Finn nodded.

"As I was saying, she had fun. And Glee Club gave her a sense of confidence and it even let her be herself more." Finn said. "I'll I'm suggesting is you come to auditions after school today. Doesn't take long. Think about it."

Hope nodded and then left the classroom as the bell rang and it was time for the next class. Maya saw Hope and walked up to her. "Were you talking to Mr. Hudson?"

"Yeah. He wants me to audition for Glee Club." Hope said, still in disbelief.

"Really? You should!" Maya said.

"But I'm not really good with people watching me. I mean, I don't even like my mother watching me." Hope told her.

"I know how you feel. But I walked onto that stage, and the minute I started playing my guitar, I forgot about the fear. It's fun. You should try out." Maya said and Hope now wondered if she should, true, her mother was in it and she was sure that Marley was co- directing it, which would be good. But how could she stand up in front of them and sing?

But then someone bumped into them, making Maya drop her books. Hope and the boy helped Maya pick up her books. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." She said and then looked at the boy and smiled.

"I'm Colton."

"My name's Maya." She told him, not taking her eyes off him. "And this is Hope." She remembered to say, maybe she wasn't making a fool of herself.

"Are you guys Sophomores?" He asked them.

"Freshman actually. We're the newbies!" Maya said and then turned to Hope, who looked at her, wanting to shake her head. That wasn't a good thing to say. "What about you?"

"Sophomore." Colton told them and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I better go. Sorry." He said and left. Maya sighed, leaned against the locker behind her and Hope.

"How big of an idiot did I sound like?" Maya asked, wondering what Hope's opinion was of how she acted towards a guy that bumped into her; she hoped it wasn't too bed.

"I give you a 7." Hope said and Maya sighed. If only she was as comfortable around guys as she was around girls like Hope. "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to play piano would you?"

* * *

Finn and Marley sat in the auditorium, hoping some people would come in and they would be good for the Glee Club. So far, the only ones they had were Lacey, Upton, and Maya. They were going to need a lot more members.

Then Maya and Hope walked onto the stage. Marley saw Hope and couldn't believe and then turned to Finn in disbelief, but he had good ways of persuasion. Maya sat at the piano and gave Hope a nod, she turned to Finn and Marley and suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"M-my name is Hope and I will be singing "_You Set Me Free_" by Angie Miller." She said, nervously and the two adults nodded.

"Whenever you are ready, Hope." Marley replied, kindly. Hope turned to Maya with a look of fear on her face and then Maya started playing the piano. Hope closed her eyes and took a breath as a start.

_You find me here alone_

_I hear a voice that's so unknown._

_It strikes courage up my backbone,_

_Strengthen my heart._

_A life set apart;_

_I see that's what you are._

Hope opens her eyes and starts to smile. She doesn't feel those butterflies in her stomach anymore; at least for the moment being. She glances at Maya quickly as she transitions into the chorus.

_You come, you come with open arms.  
__And you say I love you for who you are.  
__When I was haunted and alone  
__With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free.  
__When I'm weak,  
__Oh you carry me,  
__Through the storm,  
__You set me free, yeah._

_You come, you come with open arms.  
__You say I love you for who you are.  
__When I was haunted and alone  
__With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free, yeah._

Finn and Marley applaud for Hope when she is finished singing and the piano stops playing. She smiles at the applause, it feels amazing. "That was fantastic Hope!" Finn praised.

"Thank you." Hope replied and then Hope and Maya exited the stage, going to the side. They hugged, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Maya asked.

"I can't believe I actually did that. As soon as I got into the feeling of the song, I forgot about everything." Hope told her. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" They both heard Finn say and then they saw a boy on stage; it was Colton. The boy that bumped into them in the hallway earlier. He didn't seem like the guy to join Glee Club, but apparently he was interested.

"My name is Colton Lucas and I will be singing "Daylight"."

"Whenever you are ready." Marley said and Hope and Maya looked at each other. They knew the song and they also wondered how he was going to sound, singing that. The music started and Colton began to sing.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Maya and Hope started to clap. Colton was really good, it was cool how he slowed it down and made it kind of like a ballad. Maya couldn't help but just stare at him for a few seconds until Hope snapped her out of it as he exited the stage.

* * *

**I meant to have this up yesterday, but I had a lot to do, but anyway here it is now! :) So you met Hope and Colton. And Maya and Hope are already friends.**

**Songs: You Set Me Free (Angie Miller) &amp; Daylight (Maroon 5)**

**Anyway, I'm going to introduce more, don't worry. And I am making an adjustment to the cast list. Don't worry, only dropping one character because I don't know what to do with the character. Please Review!**


	5. Audition lll

Finn was teaching his class when suddenly two boys were in a hurry to get into the classroom. They both looked guilty, of course he wouldn't blame one of the boys for being late, considering he is on crutches. It was probably difficult getting to class as it is, plus the factor of him probably getting lost.

And then the other boy, he seemed to be able to walk fine, but luckily Finn was willing to let him off the hook as well. "Take your seat, Connor." Finn said and Connor nodded and walked to his seat in the back.

"And what's your name?" Finn asked the other boy that was on the crutches.

"Ethan. Ethan Hart." He said and Finn smiled.

"Okay, well, Ethan, there is an empty seat next to Fiona." Finn said and Ethan made his way to the seat next to the girl named Fiona. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Fiona, right?" Ethan questioned and she nodded. "I'm Ethan."

"I know. Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, are you?" Fiona shook her head.

"No, sophomore. But I guess you are as smart as one." Fiona said and then turned away. She felt stupid for saying what she just did. Obviously he was smart if he was in a sophomore's class. Fiona hated when she said stupid things. Maybe they weren't all stupid, but Fiona thought most of what she said was stupid. Of course, that could also be her sister talking.

"So, is this your first day?" Fiona asked and then mentally attacked herself for that as well. She hasn't seen him before today, so it probably was.

"Yeah. So aren't you going to ask?" Ethan questioned.

"What?"

"Question my crutches. People usually do."

"Well, I was guessing you probably were in an accident or just can't walk. Was it like a birth thing?" Fiona said, she was now actually curious in the answer after Ethan mentioned it.

"It wasn't always a thing. I got polio when I was younger and ever since I haven't been able to walk. I mostly use the crutches to get around, but sometimes I'll use a wheelchair, using these all the time can be tiring." Ethan explained and Fiona couldn't help but smile and chuckle silently at the last part; he had a little sense of humor.

"So what's your story?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean? I don't have a story." Fiona told him, but Ethan didn't buy it.

"Everyone has a story Fiona. What's your life like. I'm sure it's interesting." He said. Fiona smiled. Ethan sure was a talker, wasn't he?

"Nothing much. I live with my mother and my brother and sister; they are twins. I moved here a year ago and lets just say I am looking forward to getting out of here." Fiona told him and he nodded. At least he took that story, even if Fiona wasn't telling the whole story. Her real story wasn't something you tell someone you just meet.

Ethan and Fiona for a little while longer, had small conversations, Ethan sure liked to talk, he had to keep Fiona interested; she didn't seem like the talking type, even though she did speak to him, after a while with no self- doubts.

* * *

Finn walks into the office, he was going to check his mailbox for anything, when a student caught his eyes. He was using the office phone, talking to someone. Secretary Pierce was about to walk out of the office, when Finn stopped her.

"Brittany, who's that?" Finn asked, looking at the boy who was still talking on the phone.

"One of the juniors."

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Skylar Capone, I believe. He comes down here usually once a day to use the phone. He says his phone is dead, but I'm pretty sure he just likes using this phone to get out of class and to make sure nobody takes it." Brittany told him.

Finn nodded, but then realized that Brittany said that the kid had been using the phone at least once a day. Why would he need to use the office phone so much? "Who does he call?" he asked her and she thought for a moment.

"His sister I believe. She goes to the middle school a few blocks from here. He usually just checks up with her." Brittany said and then left the office. Finn still watched as the boy, Skylar talked on the phone.

"Chloe, are you sure, you don't have your lunch? Maybe you put it—" He said. Chloe had to be his sister. "Did you leave counter again?" He asked and after a few seconds, sighed.

"I'll bring it to you during my lunch period okay? I have to go." He said and then hung up the phone and started to leave the office, when a few books fell out of his, not entirely closed backpack. He sighed as Finn picked them up for him.

"Thank you." Skylar said as Finn handed him the books.

"No problem. Is everything alright?" Finn asked. Skylar knew he was talking about the phone call.

"Yeah, my sister just forgot her lunch. I have to bring it to her later or she won't eat anything." Skylar told him and he nodded. But Finn didn't understand why he had to be the one to do it? If she left it at home, couldn't one of their parents bring it?

"What about your parents?"

"My mom works and my dad died a few years after my sister was born." Skylar said and then left so he wouldn't have to discuss this with Finn any longer. Finn wondered if that was the entire case. He remembered even with his mom being a single mom and a hard working nurse, she made time for him. Even brought him things if he forgot him; what job could make a woman busier?

* * *

Skylar got to class back in time for the rest of the lesson and to hear the homework, he was just glad the teacher didn't notice; or maybe even care. But he left and had to hurry. He only had 30 minutes for lunch and maybe that would give him enough time to get Chloe's lunch to her and maybe give him a little time to eat himself.

But as he was rushing out of class, after getting his keys to his car first, he accidently wasn't watching and bumped into someone in the hallway; sending her down to the floor.

"Oh gosh, sorry." Skylar said and then helped her back up to her feet. She smiled, at least he was kind after this type of meeting.

"It's fine." She told him. "I'm Hope, what's your name?"

"Skylar." He told her. "Sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm just kind of in a hurry. My sister forgot her lunch and I need to get it to her. You know how it is." He said, but she shook her head, kind of humorously.

"Well, I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like having to do that sort of thing." Hope said and Skylar nodded. "I'm joking. However, I can only imagine what it's like."

"Maybe you'll get lucky one of these days."

"I hope not." Hope said. "I don't think my mom would make the same mistake again."

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked, he was sort of curious after that comment. What mistake could her mother have made?

"Never mind. Don't you need to get a lunch to your sister or something?" Hope questioned and Skylar completely forgot about that for an entire minute; a little less stress on his mind for a minute.

"Right. Sorry, but I have to go." Skylar said and started rushing off again. Hope laughed as he hurried off through the school doors and into his car.

Maya found Hope after Skylar ran through the doors. "Who was that?" Maya questioned. Did Hope already make a guy friend this year?

"His name is Skylar. He's a junior, I think." Hope told her.

"Ooo, a junior!"

"What?"

"Hope! He's a junior and you are a freshman!" Maya said. "Do you know how many freshmans date juniors? Not many! It's as rare as finding a family of polar bears." Hope couldn't help but laugh at comparison. Especially since she didn't have a crush on the guy that she met, by colliding in the hallway because of his rush.

"He just bumped into me in the hallway and all we did was exchange names." Hope told her. Hope didn't think of that as anything special, but Maya did.

"At least you didn't make an idiot out of yourself like I did when that guy Colton bumped into me yesterday."

"I have to admit, that was really… awkward." Hope said and Maya rolled her eyes. She decided that Hope wasn't going to speak anymore on this junior, especially after going through what happened yesterday.

"So do you want to see who auditions for Glee Club later?" Maya asked her and Hope sighed and shook her head. She wanted to, but couldn't.

"Can't. I have practice."

"What team did you join?"

"I'm a cheerleader now." Hope told her happily, but Maya gave her a look of disapproval. "What? What's wrong with being a cheerleader? Not all of them are soulless bitches and sluts."

"It's just not my thing. Just promise me you won't become a bitch."

"I think I can manage that." Hope agreed and both girls laughed as they went off to lunch.

* * *

The third day of auditions came and Marley and Finn were ready for whoever wanted to audition. "Let's hope for a slightly bigger crowd." Finn whispered to Marley.

"We have another day."

"We need at least 12, but I think it would be good to have more than that." Finn said as a boy walked onto the stage. Finn smiled, he knew who that was.

"My name is Connor Hummel and I will be singing _Sticks &amp; Stones by _Ulrik Munther." He said and after hearing his name, Marley turned to Finn in question. Was he related to him and Kurt somehow.

"Whenever you are ready." Finn told Connor and then quickly turned to Marley and told her, "He's my little cousin." She nodded as the music started to play and Connor began to sing.

_Just another day_  
_Same in every way_  
_Doing what I should do_  
_What other people say_

_I think it's time I take_  
_Charge of my own faith_  
_I know it's not too late, it's not too late, it's not too late_

_Eh Eh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Well you can break my bones_  
_With sticks and stones_  
_But you can't hold me down_  
_I think it's time I break_  
_The rules you make and make some of my own_  
_I'm taking all your flaws_  
_Your sticks and stones_  
_Your sticks and stones..._

"That was great Connor!" Finn praised as Connor walked off the stage and then Ethan made his way onto the stage, using his crutches.

"My name is Ethan Hart and I am going to be singing _All At Once_" He told them and nodded as the music started to play.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
__She is right in front of you  
__You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
__Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
__Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
__Where no questions cross your mind  
__But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
__Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Ethan exited the stage and Marley and Finn looked at each other. "You know, he reminds me of Artie, in a way." Marley said and Finn could understand where she was coming from. There was a lot of potential in Ethan, in some ways, the same kind that Artie even with a disability.

They looked up and this time saw a girl in front of the microphone, ready to audition. "I'm Fiona Robinson and I will be singing, _Believe._"

_After love, after love __[repeat]__  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_  
_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_

Fiona left the stage after receiving applause from both adults and finally, the last audition for the day; Skylar walked onto the stage with his guitar in hand and stood in front of the microphone Fiona was using.

Finn grinned at seeing him. "My name is Skylar Capone and I am going to sing _Babylon _by David Grey_, _today." He said and Finn gave a nod. Skylar didn't need any backing, he just needed his guitar. He started playing and soon began to sing the lyrics.

_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule_

_Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made_

_If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now_

_Babylon, Babylon, Babylon_

Marley and Finn felt the need to give a standing ovation for that one, his pitch was perfect and all he had was his guitar. Pretty impressive. His voice was great and he looked like he just had something that would be great for the glee club.

"That was great, Skylar!" Finn said and he smiled. He didn't think it was that good.

"Great job!" Marley praised.

* * *

**Another chapter! I am hoping for one more auditions chapter and then some actual chapters haha. If you have any theme or song ideas, let me know!**

**So we met Fiona, Ethan, Connor, and Skylar in this chapter. More are coming don't worry! **

**And if you are concerned about if your character is getting dropped, look at the cast list. I only removed one though. If you only submitted a girl or you have appeared, you don't worry at all, but you can see who the new character is by looking at the list.**

**Songs: Sticks &amp; Stone (****Ulrik Munther), All At Once (The Fray), Believe (Cher), &amp; Babylon (David Grey)/ (Sam Woolf Cover)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Auditions llll

Upton walked up to Lacey, who once again was wearing her uniform, looking cheerful. "I still don't understand why you would choose to wear that all day. I barley like wearing it for a minute."

"I know it's not your style. Even though, you wear short skirts a lot. What's the difference between the cheerleading ones?"

"Easy, the ones I wear aren't cheap and I hate the color."

"Right, anyway, I just feel happy when I wear my uniform." She said. "But can you believe we had like a thousand girl audition this year and coach only added one newbie?"

Upton rolled her eyes, she remembered seeing them for herself. "I find it surprising that coach was willing to let any freshman tryout. I mean, you've seen them."

"Come on, I mean, it's true most of them need work and we need the best, but being on the team is part of improving." Lacey said, she had a point.

"I can't believe that Coach let that new girl in. Just watch her mess everything up."

"Upton, just because she is a newbie, doesn't mean she's bad." Lacey said and then Upton got distracted by a smaller boy, getting push against the lockers by a few jocks. They saw a girl help him up and Upton could help but after, getting over there, laugh with the jocks.

"Aww, how cute!" She teased.

"Don't you find it precious that the losers help the losers, Upton?" One of the jocks asked her and Upton smirked. "Maybe next time you'll think about getting in my way!"

Neither the boy nor girl, said anything. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "Upton…" Lacey mumbled, urging Upton to stop.

"Come on Lace." Upton this time urged, she wanted Lacey on her side; more like the jock's side however.

"Upton, just stop." Lacey mumbled, she didn't like this at all. But Upton wasn't listening to Lacey.

"Hey!" A guy shouted and then went right in front of the other boy and girl who were being interrogated. "Leave them alone!"

"Looks like the losers have a pet." Another one of the jocks commented.

"Leave them alone or you'll be sorry." The other boy demanded and the leader of the jocks chuckled. Then a third jock came from the crowd; it was Colton. He put his hand on the leader and he turned to him.

"Let's get out of here, before something ugly happens." Colton insisted kindly. He seemed like he was more on Lacey's side; but stuck in between their clique and the things they believed in.

After a minute the leader, sighed and then walked away with the other jock following him. Colton stayed back for a minute. "Sorry about Aiden, are you two okay?" Colton asked and they nodded.

"I better go." Colton said and ran off to catch up with the jocks, he would probably call his friends. The others suck with the three they just came into terms with. Lacey however didn't forget to shoot Upton an angry look.

"What?"

"You didn't have to do that." Lacey said, she hated when people picked on others and certainly didn't like one of her best friends doing it. "It was bad enough that those two idiots were doing it."

"I think you are one of the first cheerleaders that doesn't have a… cheerleader personality."

"Oh, so all cheerleaders have to bitches or they don't fit the description?"

Upton had no idea what to say next and she could tell that Lacey was angry with her so she decided to leave with just that. Lacey turned back to the others. "Sorry about my friend, she will do that sometimes, but she means well."

"It's fine. I'm used to this." The smaller boy said.

"I'm Lacey, what's yours?"

"I'm Jude." He told them and then turned to the girl who was standing next to him and they grinned at each other. "And this is Rose."

"Thanks for helping us." Rose added.

"I don't like people getting picked on. It sucks." He said, facing Lacey. "I'm Chandler. So are you two freshman?""

"No. I'm a junior and Rose is a sophomore."

"No offence, but you look a little young to be a junior."

"It's fine. I skipped two years, so technically I should be a freshman." Jude said and he smiled. "Anyway, we better get to class. Thanks for helping."

Jude and Rose went the opposite way of Lacey and Chandler. "Hey, I don't care what she said back there, you are my favorite cheerleader." He said and Lacey laughed.

"Thanks. I wish I could have said or done more. I mean, all I could do was urge Upton to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I should have just told those to go away." Lacey said and Chandler stopped her there.

"There is always a next time." Chandler said. "Would you wanna have lunch with me?" He asked and Lacey grinned and chuckled at that; a guy was into her, interesting. Lacey knew that if he was interested, it would not work out well.

"I don't think it would work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay. Sorry, guys like you, or any guys in general are just not for me." Lacey told him and he smiled. Lacey found that odd, why would he smile if she just rejected him? Wasn't he into her?

"I was actually asking you as friend, but thanks for the tip, I know now not to fall in love with you." He joked and she laughed.

"I'll think about it." Lacey said and Chandler walked away. He seemed nice and maybe it would be nice to have a friend that's a guy.

* * *

Hope went into the bathroom. She put her hair up and suddenly she heard puking coming from one of the stalls behind her. She was concerned. She then knocked slightly on the door and it stopped a few seconds after.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Hope asked and then the toilet flushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and then came out of the stall. "I just ate something bad. I'm okay now." Hope smiled, she could be new since she hasn't seen this girl around.

"I'm Hope."

"Antonia." She told her. "But you can call me Toni, if you want."

"So are you new? I haven't seen you around." Hope asked and Antonia shook her head.

"No, I'm a sophomore and this is my second year here." She told Hope. Of course, Hope was a freshman and most of the people she would see would be freshman; which Antonia was not. "What about you? Are you a freshman or a transfer?"

"Freshman." Hope said.

"Anyway, I better get back to lunch." Antonia said and tried to leave, but Hope stopped her from leaving so quickly.

"Wait. Why don't you sit with me and my friend, Maya? Unless, you already have someone you are sitting with." Hope suggested.

"Well, I actually was sitting with someone." Antonia said and Hope sighed. "Maybe another time." Hope nodded and then left Antonia in the bathroom. She washed her hands and then left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. She sat at the table she was sitting at before.

"You okay?" Her friend, Gabby, asked.

"Better."

"You were gone for little while."

"I was talking to one of the freshman. She kind of heard me getting sick." Antonia explained. "Do you know a girl named Hope?"

"Hope Wilde?" Gabby asked and Antonia nodded, but arched an eyebrow in confusion. How was a freshman widely known? "Antonia, you realize you were just talking to one of the most popular girls and newbies at this school, right?"

Antonia didn't realize that until Gabby told her, of course she didn't know why Hope was so popular. "Why is she so popular?"

"She's a cheerleader and not only that. She's the only freshman that made the team this year." Gabby said and Antonia didn't think Hope seemed like the cheerleading type; she was too nice. Of course, that was a stereotypical.

"So this freshman is the most popular girl in school because of her being on the cheerleading team. The only newbie. She's been popular for what? 2 days?" Antonia questioned.

"Yeah. If you fall into the right places, then you're in." Gabby said. "Unlike me who has made the decision to audition for Glee Club."

"Really? Do you think I should audition?"

"Are you willing to commit social suicide?" Antonia laughed at that questioning reply and nodded. "Then you should. I didn't even know you sang."

"There wasn't a reason for you to know." Antonia joked and then a loud crash interrupted their conversation. They looked over and they saw two boys on the floor. Antonia noticed one of them had braces on their legs. They then saw a jock walk over towards them.

"WATCH IT FAGGOTS!" The jock from earlier, Aiden yelled at them.

"We just wanted to get lunch like everyone else." The other boy, Jeremiah, said quietly. Not looking at the jock at all.

"I don't want you and your broken boyfriend in my way!" Aiden yelled back and that was when Antonia had enough. She rushed over there, with an angry look on her face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave them alone!" Antonia demanded and Aiden laughed at her attempt to stop the violence. "Seriously? You're picking on someone with a disability and his friend?"

"I don't want them spreading their germs all over the place." He replied.

"Then go somewhere else then." It was obvious now that most of the students in the cafeteria was watching. Antonia wasn't thinking about that now and didn't care at the moment.

"Aiden!" A voice yelled and then they all saw Hope standing there. She didn't like what was going on either and was clearly there to help Antonia.

"Hey Hope." Aiden said and Hope rolled her eyes.

"Leave them alone, it's not like they did anything to you." Hope said, agreeing with what Antonia said before she interfered. He sighed, looking down at the two boys and Antonia and then back to Hope and just decided to walk away.

Hope and Antonia then went over to the boys. They helped Jeremiah up first and then helped Ethan up, grabbing his crutches first, so then he would be able to stand. "Thanks." Ethan said.

"You guys are okay, right?" Hope asked and both Ethan and Jeremiah nodded.

"Thanks to you." Ethan said and Antonia smiled.

"Glad someone in this school knows how to stand up for people." Hope added and Antonia nodded in agreement.

"Hope!" Someone called and then Hope had to run off, leaving the boys and Antonia standing there.

"Why don't you guys sit with me and my friend? I can give you some of my lunch, my stomach isn't really agreeing with me today." Antonia offered and Ethan nodded, with a smile on his face. Sure enough, Jeremiah was going to go where Ethan did, so the two boys followed her back to the table she was sitting at before with Gabby.

"Antonia, I never knew you had guts." Gabby said and Antonia laughed.

"This is my friend Gabby." Antonia introduced.

"I'm Ethan." The boy in crutches told her as he sat down next to Antonia. "And that's Jeremiah." He grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker?" Gabby asked.

"He's not good at starting conversations." Ethan told her and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not mute though. I talk, just not as much as Ethan. He never shuts up." Jeremiah said and the two girls laughed and they continued to have conversations throughout the rest of the period.

* * *

It was the last day for auditions and both Marley and Finn were hoping to get a couple more students so they could have enough to qualify for Sectionals. So far everyone that wanted to audition was good, hopefully there was more of that.

The first audition for the day was a tall boy, who walked up onto the stage. "I'm Chandler Rivera and I'm going to be singing _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran." He said and the music started to play and Chandler began to sing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Finn and Marley applauded and Chandler left the stage as another boy went onto the stage. "My name is Jude Watson and I'm going to sing _Green Light_." He said and they both nodded as Jude stopped up to the microphone.

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I see you move, I'm checking your smile  
Working your back like it's going out of style  
Shake just a little bit faster  
Shake just a little now girl_

_Dying to meet you, so let's mess around  
I've got an obsession of us getting down  
Come just a little bit closer  
I just need permission so_

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

"That was really good." Marley whispered and Finn agreed as they both applauded and Jude exited the stage. This time a girl walked onto the stage.

"My name is Antonia and I'm going to sing _Unwritten_."

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips_

Antonia left the stage and Gabby took her place on the stage. She headed to the piano, she wanted to play as well as sing. "My name is Gabby and I will be singing _Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato." She said and started to play piano and then started to sing.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Another boy came onto the stage. "I'm Jeremiah Mohr and I will be singing_ Who's Lovin' You?_ by Jackson 5."

_When I had you  
I treated you bad and wrong, my dear  
And girl, since, since you went away_

_Don't you know I sit around  
With my head hanging down  
And I wonder who's loving you?_

_I, I, I, I, oh, I, I, should have never, ever  
Ever made you cry  
And girl since, since you been gone_

_Don't you know I sit around  
With my head hanging down  
And I wonder who's loving you?_

He exited the stage and then it was time for the final audition of the day and the week. They would put up the cast list tomorrow. A girl walked onto the stage. "My name is Rose Clark and I will be singing _Someone Like You _by Adele."

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead _

Marley and Finn applauded. "That was great Rose!" Marley praised and she exited the stage.

"She was great. A little shy, but then she started singing and everything fell into place." Finn agreed. "Now all we have to do is put up the cast list."

* * *

The next morning both Marley and Finn posted the cast list on the door outside auditorium and choir room.

McKinley High Glee Club 2021-22

Rose Clark

Maya Cunningham

Skylar Capone

Upton Hastings

Ethan Hart

Connor Hummel

Antonia Jones

Colton Lucas

Jeremiah Mohr

Freddy Parr

Chandler Rivera

Fiona Robinson

Gabby Rodriguez

Lacey Selina

Jude Watson

Hope Wilde

* * *

**Auditions are over! Next will be the first rehearsal/ meeting of the glee club. Any ideas on the theme? Let me know! :)**

**In this chapter we met Jude, Rose, Chandler, Gabby, Antonia, and Jeremiah :) Tell me what you think of them as well.**

**Songs: Lego House (Ed Sheeran), Green Light (John Legend), Unwritten (Nastasha Bedingfield), Skyscraper (Demi Lovato), Who's Lovin' You (Jackson 5), &amp; Someone Like You (Adele)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Leadership

It was the first rehearsal of the club. They had luckily found of enough people so they could qualify for Sectionals in a few months. All the kids they have has amazing talent. But they were going to need to make the club known again, which of course was up to Marley and Finn.

There was also something every club needed; a leader. Every club had a president, captain, or co- captains. Finn remembered when he was in Glee Club, he and Rachel were the captains and after a few years, they won Nationals.

Yes, that was in the past, but still in back of Finn's mind and he was going to find the leaders of the group; male and female.

That Monday, both he and Marley walked into the club together and went over to the white board, like the old days when it was Will up there. Finn took the marker and wrote "Leader" on the board.

"A leader is someone who takes charge. Someone who pulls the group together and gets them to win. A leader is also someone who knows what to do in the toughest situations and is also a fighter." Finn said to the students.

"So what are we singing songs about Legends?" Upton asked.

"No, the glee club needs a leader. Two leaders, when I was in Glee Club, we had two leaders. You guys are going to sing songs, you choose that give you strength and at the end of the week, I will decide who will be the co- captains. We need a male and a female leader." Finn explained and most of them seemed to like the assignment.

"You guys better just forget about even singing because that role is mine." Upton said. People didn't really listen to her as the glee clubers talked to each other, wondering what they would do.

* * *

Antonia had no idea what she could do for Glee Club. She wanted the chance and thought of herself as a good leader for the club, but what was a good song for her to do? She walking in the hall when she saw Ethan and then walked up to him.

"Hey Ethan." Antonia greeted.

"Oh hey."

"So what are you singing for Glee Club, I haven't got the slightest idea on what I could sing." She asked him and he frowned.

"I'm not." Ethan admitted.

Antonia frowned. Why? Antonia thought Ethan would be a great leader, he is kind, cares for other people, and has an amazing voice.

"Why not?" Antonia asked him.

"Really? You think they would make someone like me a leader? Look at me?" Ethan said and the only thing Antonia noticed was that Ethan was using a wheelchair instead of his crutches today. It didn't matter to her, why should it to anyone else?

"I don't see anything wrong with you except for the fact that you don't think you could be a leader. The male lead anyway." She said and Ethan smiled. Antonia was good with advice and Ethan loved her spirit. He had to do it now.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ethan agreed. "I'll see you later." He said and he went over to one of the girls coming out of another class. Antonia wondered who that was and walked the other way as Ethan approached her.

"Maddie!" He called and she looked at him. She didn't look like she wanted to talk to him.

"Who's this?" One of the others girls next to her questioned, not trying to hold back a chuckle that then escaped her mouth.

"My brother." She answered.

"We'll see you later, I guess." The other girl said and walked away, leaving Madison with a frown on her face as she turned to her brother.

"Thanks Ethan." Madison said, but it wasn't like he did or said anything. "Listen, I'm trying to be in with the good crowd right now and I can't really do that—"

"When you hang around a crippled kid?" Ethan questioned. Madison frowned, she wouldn't say that but Ethan knew that was kind of the idea of what she was saying.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I'll see you later." Ethan said and rolled away. Sure it bothered him, but he figured his sister shouldn't have to be treated different because her brother is disabled. Ethan understood, he was already the target of bullying because of his disability.

And then suddenly as he was in his head, he suddenly was pushing into a different direction, after being snapped back into reality, stopped before he could hit anyone. Turned his chair around and saw that it was the jock that pushed him and Jeremiah down in cafeteria; Aiden. He wasn't alone. He was with a few other jocks.

"Watch where you're going cripple!" Aiden yelled at Ethan. Ethan wished there was something he could do, but how? What could he do? He looked at up at the jocks as they walked away.

Ethan had dealt with this a lot. Not having the ability to walk never gave him any breaks, well minus not having to run laps or take gym. Otherwise, these things made life difficult for Ethan. He remembered his parents struggling to pay for his special care and special needs bills and trying to make their home safe for him.

It was hard for them and then one day, their parents went on a trip and just never came back. They hadn't heard anything about what happened to them. Ethan and Madison were placed into foster care and they were in there many years until they were adopted by the Hart family. Ethan took a while to find a place because the family needed to be able to support Ethan for his special needs and also he didn't want to be separated from his sister.

He loved his new family, but sometimes it was hard. Sometimes he felt out of place, not just there but everywhere. He was a foster kid and a crippled kid. But that made him a fighter and Ethan thought about that sometimes.

_After all you put me through_  
_You'd think I'd despise you_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you_  
_'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_  
_Thinking that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_  
_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_  
_Always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames_  
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that_  
_I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_  
_That you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming_  
_All of your backstabbing_  
_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_  
_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_  
_Playin' the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Guess you're wanting to harm me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_  
_And never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

Ethan was sitting in front of the choir room in his wheelchair. The music started to play and he began to sing.

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The song ends and everyone applauds for Ethan as he rolls over to where Antonia and Fiona are sitting. "That was great, Ethan." Finn says and Ethan grins.

* * *

Hope is walking down the hall with Maya when she sees the boy, Skylar, at his locker and smiles. She hadn't seen him in Glee Club and she knew that he was a member. She had to talk to him. "I'll meet you in class, okay?" Hope says and Maya arches an eyebrow in confusion until she sees Skylar and smiles.

"Oh, I get. Okay." She says and winks before she walks away from Hope. Hope rolls her eyes as she walks up to Skylar. She taps him on the back. Skylar turns around and smiles at seeing Hope, sure enough he must remember her.

"Hope, right?" He asks and Hope nods. "Hi."

"Hi, why weren't you in Glee Club yesterday?" Hope asks and Skylar sighs, trying to think of what to say.

"What makes you think I'm in Glee Club?"

"I saw your name on the list for the people in the club. I assume it's you unless there's another Skylar Capone in this school that can sing." Hope says and Skylar smiles and laughs. He had that coming.

"Point taken. It was my sister, our uh, mom had to work late so I had to pick her up." Skylar told Hope and she nodded. Seemed like Skylar had to be there for his sister a lot when his mother couldn't; he sure was loyal.

"Anyway, we are singing songs that give us strength. You should do one." Hope said and Skylar thought for a second, but wasn't sure if that was right for him.

"I'll think about it." Skylar said. "Anyway, can I ask why the most popular freshman is talking to me?"

Hope blushed at those words. Skylar was obviously trying to flirt with her and she didn't mind it too much. "I hope you'll be at rehearsal today." She said, before walking away from Skylar. He wondered if she was going to be singing something, he hadn't heard her sing and was interested to hear her.

* * *

Hope stands in front of everyone in the choir and starts to sing a song she loves, a song that she always has had a liking to.

_I know you don't mean to be mean to me  
'Cause when you want to  
You can make me feel like we belong  
We belong_

_Lately you make me feel all I am is a backup plan  
I'll say I'm done and then you smile at me  
And I'll forget everything I said_

_I buy into those eyes  
And into your lies_

_You say you'll call but I know you  
You say you're comin home but I know you  
You say you'll call but I know you won't  
You say you'll call but I know you won't_

_I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close to me  
But here I am just starin at this candle burnin out  
There's still no sound_

_Of footsteps on my stairs  
Or your voice anywhere_

_You say you'll call but I know you  
You say you're comin home but I know you  
You'll say you'll call but I know you won't_  
_You say you'll call but I know you won't_

Everyone applauds and Hope smiles as they seemed to like it. She sees Skylar and he seemed to like it a lot too. Hope sits down as Finn gets up, he probably has something to say.

"That was great Hope. Anyway, Marley and I have some news." Finn said and Marley nodded, she was sitting by the piano. "We're going to be performing at the assembly next Friday." The club started to chatter a little bit. They just got together and they were already getting a chance to perform.

"What are we singing?" Skylar asked.

"Marley and I decided on "Royals" by Lorde." Finn told them. They all knew and loved that song, it was just as amazing now as it was when it came out.

"You guys better watch out because the only one who is going to be singing that song is me." Upton said. Lorde was one of her favorites, as was any song similar to that. Then Upton got up and stood in the middle of the choir room.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_

"Thank you Upton, anyway, we'll decide who will take the lead soon. Anyway, in the mean, work on your leader solos." Finn said. "We've heard Ethan, Upton, and Hope. Let's here a few more because I know all of you have the leader material. The question is, who could lead the group to Nationals?"

They all nodded and then suddenly a phone went off, startling everyone. Skylar took the phone out of his pocket and read the text that he had received. He looked at it and got up from his seat and started to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Finn asked Skylar as he was heading out the door.

"Sorry, I have to go." Skylar said, without actually answering Finn's question. They were all pretty interested in the answer. But, Skylar left before Finn could ask again.

* * *

Skylar drove to his house and quickly went inside the house. "Chloe!?" Skylar called, closing the door. Skylar looked around and no sight of Chloe yet. He got a text from her saying to come home right away, he knew that didn't sound good.

The next thing he knew, he fell to the ground, with his head beating from the impact from something hard. He turned and saw a woman standing there with an angry look on her face and a glass bottle in her hand.

"You weren't here when I got back. Where were you?" The woman asked, it was his mother.

"At school." Skylar said.

"You liar!" She insisted. She looked really mad and Skylar shuffled backwards, wanting to get away from her.

"No! I was at school! I swear!" Skylar said, he was. She just didn't believe him and she was now scaring him. "Don't shout at me!" She yelled and then threw the glass bottle onto the wall behind Skylar, causing it to break into pieces. "You were late!"

She got closer to Skylar and then started to hit him, he tried hard not to scream. After a few hits she back away. "Don't be late again or the punishment will be much worse." She warned before going to into the kitchen, leaving Skylar there on the floor.

Then was when Skylar's sister Chloe came out into the room and went down to her brother. "Are you okay?" She asked him and he nodded, trying to be brave for her. "She told me to go to my room, I accidently left my phone on the table. She must have used it to get you home."

"It's alright. As long as you're okay." Skylar said, trying to ignore the pain on his face and his chest from the semi- short beating from his mother.

"Go upstairs, okay. Don't let mom see you." Skylar told her and Chloe nodded.

"I love you Sky." Chloe said and quickly went upstairs before the mom came back into the living room, with a bottle of beer in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. Beating Skylar was one of the many things what she did that was illegal. She was a drug dealer and also an alcoholic.

Ever since the death of their father, not too long after Chloe was born, these things have been happening. After a few months of neglect while she was in deep depression, she started to sell drugs and smoke. And on her bad days she would take it on Skylar, punishing him for no reason.

Skylar hated it, he hated coming home, but he did. If he didn't come home and if he wasn't punished on the bad days, Chloe would be and he wasn't going to let her suffer. The scars he had didn't need to be on Chloe too.

His mother looked at Skylar, she looked at him like he was a piece of trash. "What the hell was I thinking? Having kids was the worst decision of my life. I mean, I wanted an angel and look what I got instead." She slurred. It wasn't hard for her to get drunk and even though she was drunk, Skylar knew she meant those words. She always blamed Skylar for her horrible mess of life she had.

She got up and walked towards Skylar again. His heartbeat increased as she got closer, what was she going to do now? She started to kick him now and Skylar fought hard, trying not to scream.

"This is what you get for making my life hell!" She yelled and then went into the other room. No screams escaped Skylar, he's had years of practice. But now tears were falling down his face. He hurt in many ways, it's been his life. It's the part of him nobody sees.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Skylar is now standing in the choir room. In front of everyone singing. Nobody realizes how connected Skylar is to that song and he hopes they don't. Tears are coming out of his eyes as he sings, remembering every time his mother as punished him.

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

The song ends and everyone cheers for Skylar, he looks up and wipes the tears from his eyes and Finn walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "That was amazing Skylar. You seemed very connected to that song."

"I wanted to do a song that gives lots of people strength and even though everyone has their demons, they can lead." Skylar says and sits down. Finn likes what Skylar just said.

"Okay, so does anyone want a chance to sing their leader solo?" Finn asked and nobody else wanted to go, at least nobody wanted to go after Skylar. It was too emotional to follow.

"Okay, so we've picked our female and male lead. And these two will take lead at assembly next week." Finn said and they got ready to hear what they were going to say.

"Who is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"We've decided the co- captains of the New Directions are…" Finn said, handing the moment off to Marley.

"Hope Wilde and Skylar Capone." Marley said and they all started applauded. "You two will be taking the lead of the performance next week and you two will represent "The New Directions" Marley said and the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, we got to learn a little more about Ethan and Skylar's character in this chapter. You never would have expected that Skylar's home life to be like that.**

**And Hope and Skylar are the leaders of the Glee Club! (Doesn't mean they will be the power couple like Finchel, though!)**

**Songs: Fighter (Christina Aguilera), I Know You Won't (Carrie Underwood), New Divide (Linkin Park), &amp; Demons (Imagine Dragons).**

**Please Review!**


	8. Duets & Duos

Hope walked down the halls after school was over for the day in her cheerleading uniform. She felt liked she belonged when she was wearing it, people liked her; especially the boys.

"Hey Hope." Someone said, walking past her and Hope looked and saw it was Skylar and smiled.

"Hey." She replied back as they walked in opposite directions. Just then Maya is walking right beside Hope.

"Looks like someone has an eye for you." Maya says and Hope rolls her eyes, still smiling; it was a nice thought.

"Yeah, sure." Hope said, in disbelief. But it was obvious that Skylar liked her, Hope sort of knew that, but of course, didn't want to believe it.

"Hope, come on. Skylar Capone isn't the kind of guy to just any girl. Or anyone for that matter." Maya said and Hope found it odd that she would say that. She never thought guys were as anti- social as some girls were.

"Even if he does like me, it wouldn't work out." Hope says and Maya doesn't understand what _Hope _means by that.

"What are you talking about? He's good looking, he has a killer voice, and he actually is nice unlike some of the guys at this school." Maya said and even though those things were true in both girls perspective, Hope had a reason for why it wouldn't work out.

"He's not my type." Hope said and Maya turned around to see what Hope was looking at and she saw a few other girls from Glee Club, it was Upton and Lacey.

"Oh." Maya said, that surprised her. "Am I the first to know?" Hope nodded and Maya sighed. "Have you ever kissed a boy? Or a girl?"

"No, but I have these—feelings when I'm around girls. Something I never felt around girls." Hope explained, best could. "Does it matter?"

"No." Maya said and then turned around to look at Lacey and Upton with Hope. "Which one do you have your eye on?" Maya was curious, it could have been either Lacey or Upton; Hope could like the one that is least like her. Maybe have a little dark side.

"The one that—" Hope tried to say in the nicest way possible. "The one that isn't so—hard." Wasn't really well put, but Maya understood who and what Hope was talking about. "I'll see you later, I have practice." Maya nodded and the girls went in opposite directions.

* * *

Skylar looking back at Hope, didn't see the person until he walked into him. The other person drops his books and Skylar sighed. "Sorry. Wasn't looking." He looked and then frowned even deeper when he realized who it was; Aidan.

"What where you're going fag!" Aidan yelled back at Skylar. Skylar looked down, choosing not to look at the huge jock. "Why are all the people in this school such losers and geeks? Did this suddenly turn into—one of those school?"

"Maybe, but we still have the cheerleaders." Another boy said and then most of the left Skylar's side, probably going after a cheerleader they thought was hot; except for one of the guys that was with them, Colton.

"Hey, sorry, he has anger issues." Colton said, picking up Skylar's book that fell on the floor and handing it to him. Skylar took it and chuckled at Colton's comment about Aidan. "Anyway… Skylar, right?" Colton asked and Skylar nodded. "I'm Colton. Your version of _Demons _in Glee Club was cool. I mean, I think you made Upton Hastings furious."

Skylar chuckled at that, of course, she did want the spot at singing lead in the assembly, even though it was Hope in reality that took her spot; they needed a female and male lead.

"I should go." Skylar said, trying to find a way that he could walk away.

"Wait." Colton said and Skylar stopped and turned back to Colton. "Are you athletic by any chance?" Skylar arched his eyebrow, but then nodded. He hadn't had much experience, but he was good with his feet.

"What sport?"

"Football. Our kicker, just broke both his legs, so we need a replacement guy for the season." Colton explained. "If you are on the team, Aidan will have no choice but to like you."

Skylar frowned, he didn't like that he had do things he wouldn't typically do to get people to like him. On the other hand, Colton was trying to be nice and being at practice would mean less time at home, which is what he would give anything for.

"Okay. Do I have to try out?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, it won't take long. Just be ready after school today." Colton said and Skylar nodded.

* * *

Hope walked into the auditorium. She went quickly, to where all the cheerios were standing. She looked and saw Lacey and smiled, but then Upton and looked away before she could notice Hope looking at her friend.

"Okay, for all you newbies, I am Coach Lopez. And just because I am a new coach, won't mean I will be changing anything about what this squad was like before." She said. "Anyway, I want to see what you girls can do in pairs, so pick a partner."

Everyone looked around and eventually found a partner, except for Hope, with there being an odd number of girls because of them wasn't at practice. "Wilde! Go with Hastings and Selina!" Coach Lopez ordered and Hope nodded and went over to both Lacey and Upton.

"Show me your best moves!"

All the girls and their partners showed what they could do, Coach Lopez wasn't impressed with many of the groups, either they didn't pick well or they just sucked. But then went over to the group of three and was impressed with what they were doing; she liked what Hope and Lacey were doing, but frowned near the end.

"Hasting! You need work! Wilde and Selina! Nice job!" She said and went to watch some of the other girls. Upton wasn't pleased being picked out as the one who needed work and both Hope and Lacey were in her good graces. Upton knew she was better than what just happened, but Hope messed her up. She was used to working with Lacey, adding Hope made it complicated.

"Hey, you were great!" Lacey praised Hope. "It's Hope, right?"

"Yeah." Hope replied, she didn't know what to say. Of course, most people wouldn't if the person you secretly had a crush on were talking to you.

"I'm Lacey." She said. "You're in Glee Club, right?" Hope nodded, well she remembered seeing Hope there, which would be strange if she did because she apparently was the co- captain of the club. Lacey and Hope continued talking on the side lines, leaving Upton out of the conversation. She saw them talking and she didn't like that all.

"Lacey!" Upton said, trying to get Lacey's attention. She turned to Upton with a smile and Lacey gestured Upton to come over to where she and Hope were.

"Hope, have you met Upton?" Lacey asked and both Hope and Upton's spirits faded then. From what Hope could see, Upton didn't seem like the friendly type or type of person she would associate with; Upton had similar ideas about Hope.

"Not really." Hope said, grinning. Trying to put a nice smile and be nice. If Lacey liked Upton, there obviously was something Hope didn't see in her. "I'm Hope Wilde."

"Yeah, you're the girl who took my solo spot." Upton was kind of one told a grudge on certain things. Hope frowned at that response.

"Upton." Lacey said and Upton sighed.

"Sorry. I'm Upton Hastings." Upton said, kindly, putting on her friendliest face for Lacey. From then on, the conversations mostly went one on one with either Hope and Lacey or Upton and Lacey; Hope and Upton didn't really choose to speak to each other.

After practice was over, Lacey caught up to Hope on her way out as Upton made her way to showers. "Sorry about Upton." Lacey said, they didn't really start off on the right foot.

"It's fine." Hope said, even though Hope though personally, it was a little rude. She could understand why Upton would be angry about that. "I mean, everyone wants their chance in the spot light."

"I know, no one wants to be on the outside." Lacey agreed.

"For the short time I have been here, I haven't felt like that at all." Hope said. "It's nice. I mean it helps being the only freshman cheerleader." Lacey nodded and chuckled and then left the auditorium with Hope.

* * *

Finn and Marley walked into the Glee Club where their students were talking among themselves. Finn took a marker and wrote _Duets_ on the board. "Duets!" He said and the kids listened to Finn speak.

"Duets are when two voices come together, often heard through love songs for two people to express their love for each other through song." Finn said.

"So is the assignment to sing a love song with someone or can it be any song?" Jeremiah asked from behind.

"Pick a partner and sing a duet with them." Finn said, clarifying. "It can be a love song, it can be a break up song, or it can be your favorite song." Most the kids then started looking around for the right partner, then suddenly Hope's hand went up in the air.

"Yes, Hope?" Marley said.

"Lacey and I actually have song we'd both like to sing." Hope said and both Finn and Marley exchanged a look, but then went back to the two girls.

"Alright, the floor is yours." Finn said and took a step back as Lacey and Hope went up in front of everyone.

[Hope]  
_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know_

[Lacey]_  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

[Hope &amp; Lacey]  
_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

[Lacey]_  
You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be_

[Hope]_  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too_

[Hope &amp; Lacey]  
_Late to do anything_

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

The song ends and both Finn and Marley applaud them along with most of the other students. "That was great, girls. Why did you choose that song?" Finn asked them and Lacey and Hope exchanged looks quickly before answering.

"Well, we wanted to do a song together and we went over some artists and styles we like." Hope said.

"And we also like the lyrics of the song because it can mean different things." Lacey added.

"That was great! Give it up for Hope and Lacey." Finn said and then the girls took their seats again. Hope and Lacey smiled at each other; they thought it went it great. Lacey then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see it was Upton.

"Hey." Lacey said to Upton. "What did you think?"

"_You_ were great." Upton told her, she wasn't going to say what she thought of Hope's part of the performance.

"Anyway, for the rest of the week, pick any partner and sing any song you want together. And then finally on Friday, at the assembly, we will perform, lead by Skylar and Hope." Finn told them, reminding them about the assembly.

* * *

Skylar was at his locker on his phone, he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Please tell me you didn't forget anything." Skylar whispered on the phone; he was talking to his sister, Chloe. Skylar sighed in relief, he was relieved he wouldn't have to go back to the house, he wouldn't have to chance running into his mother. "Okay, I'll see you later." Skylar said and hung up the phone. As he was closing his locker and he noticed Colton right next to him.

Closing his locker to see Colton's face was a little startling. "Who were you talking to?" Colton asked.

"No one. Just my sister." Skylar said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Colton said and handed him a jacket; like the ones he and the other guys on the football team wore.

"So I'm on the team?" Skylar questioned and Colton nodded. "I didn't think the tryout went well."

"Just because the other guys on the team don't like you, doesn't mean you're not good. You have good kicking skills." Colton said. Skylar took the jacket and put into his locker quickly. "Most guys wear it all day, but whatever you want to do."

"It's like 80 degrees, it's a little warm to wear a jacket." Skylar said.

"Alright anyway, I have another proposition for you." Colton said and Skylar was listening, wondering what it could be. "I'd like you to be my duet partner for this Glee assignment."

"Why me? Aren't there girls you would rather sing with?" Skylar asked.

"Hey, we're friends right?"

"I guess. Sure." Skylar asked, he wasn't so sure about Colton. He was friends with Aidan and the other guys, and Skylar wasn't on good terms with those guys yet; frankly nobody really was.

"Well I am asking you because you are one of my friends. I mean, it's not like I am going to sing a love song to you, no offense, if you like boys." Colton said and Skylar sighed and grinned at that; he believed after that response that he was actually trying be friendly.

"Don't worry, I like girls." Skylar said and Colton was relieved he didn't offend him already. "Okay, I guess we can do a duet."

Colton and Skylar separated and as Skylar was walking, he bumped into Hope. He seemed to always run into her for some reason. "Hey." Skylar said, once he was it was Hope.

"Hey, are you ready for the duet?" Hope asked and Skylar nodded.

"I have never heard that song in my life before yesterday, but I think I have it down." Skylar said and Hope nodded and grinned, but it faded quickly. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Hope said and went the other way. Skylar sighed. He liked her, she was pretty and she was the first person to be nice to him. But Skylar knew that Hope wasn't really interested in him, but he didn't blame him; especially if she knew how broken he really was.

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, Fiona and Ethan were performing a song together.

[Ethan]  
_Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions  
There's just no question what this man should do_

[Fiona]  
_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
Take what I took and give it back to you_

[Ethan &amp; Fiona]  
_All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_

[Fiona]  
_ I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
I don't know the city but it isn't home_

[Ethan]  
_You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
But I don't as I could be wherever I roam_

[Ethan &amp; Fiona]  
_All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
Got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah_

[Ethan]  
_Oh, running back to you_

[Fiona]  
_Oh, running back to you  
Yeah_

"That was great. Let's hear it for Fiona and Ethan." Finn said and then Fiona and Ethan went back to their seats. "Anyone else?" Finn asked, seeing if anyone had a duet they wanted to share.

"I do." Colton said and Skylar looked at him and realized it was his turn.

"Alright, let's see what Colton and…" Finn started and was waiting to see who his duet partner was. "…Skylar prepared." Colton grabbed two stools for them to sit on as Skylar brought his guitar over.

"Whenever you two are ready." Finn said and Skylar started to play the song on guitar.

[Colton &amp; Skylar]  
_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

[Skylar]  
_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

[Colton]  
_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

[Colton &amp; Skylar]  
_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

[Skylar]  
_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

[Colton]  
_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

[Colton &amp; Skylar]  
_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Skylar stopped playing and he smiled. It was kind of fun, it was a like the times he used to play his guitar when he was alone. He turned to Colton he grinned, but quickly he turned away.

"Every nice! Why did you choose that song?" Finn asked.

"It's one of my favorites and I thought this would be kind of quirky and fun to play and sing, as well as watch." Skylar explained and Finn nodded. He liked it a lot.

"Give it up for Skylar and Colton." Finn said and the two boys sat down. "Anyway, remember, be ready for the assembly tomorrow. Be here at 2." Finn said and everyone went their ways, but Skylar followed Colton; something was off with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skylar asked.

"I'm fine."

"You seem a little… off. And you looked kind of out of it during our duet. I thought you liked the song and were having fun with it." Skylar questioned. Colton seemed like he was distracted.

"It wasn't the song. I'm fine." Colton said, that really didn't please Skylar. He knew when something was wrong, he knew very well when someone was being bothered.

"Are you sure?" Skylar asked again.

"Can you just leave me alone!?" Colton yelled back in defense, but sort of regretted it afterwards. Skylar then frowned and backed away and did what Colton requested. Skylar just walked away, he didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was ask if he was okay, he didn't know what he did to make Colton angry at him; Skylar thought they might actually be good friends.

* * *

The next day at the assembly, everyone met in the auditorium before it was time to go on. Hope and Skylar went quickly over everything and they were both ready for the performance. Skylar glanced at Colton quickly, but turned away. He figured Colton was still angry at him, even though he didn't do anything wrong; at least that was what he thought.

Hope looked over her shoulder and she couldn't really find Lacey. Where was she? They were going to go on very soon and they were short at least one member. Then Finn and Marley came into the room.

"Alright, is everyone here and ready?" Finn asked as he skimmed the room, counting everyone. "Two." He saw that they were missing two people, he looked again so he could figure out who they were missing.

"Where's Lacey and Upton?" Finn asked, he figured out who was missing. He looked around like everyone else did. Nobody seemed to have seen them today.

"Finn, what are we going to do? If we can't find them?" Marley asked Finn and he had to make a decision quickly.

"We'll have to go on without them." Finn said. "Let's go everyone!" They followed Finn and Marley until they got behind the curtains of the auditorium stage.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Finn asked and they all nodded. "Hope? Skylar? Are you two ready?" Finn asked his two leaders.

Hope and Skylar looked at each other and smiled and then turned back to Finn. They both nodded. Finn and Marley stepped aside so they could have the stage. _"Representing our music department, Our Glee Club group, The New Directions!" _They announced and the curtain went up and the music started.

[Hope]  
_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]  
_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

[Hope &amp; Skylar (with New Directions)]  
_And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.)_

_Let me live that fantasy._

[Skylar]  
_My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money._

_But every song's like…_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]  
_gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

[Hope &amp; Skylar (with New Directions)]  
_And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz._

_Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.)_

_Let me live that fantasy._

The song ended and everyone applauded. Most of the students stood up and Hope and Skylar exchanged, smiling glances before the curtains closed. The performance went great. Marley tapped Finn and pointed on the other side of the stage and then he saw what she did; Upton and Lacey.

* * *

**So Lacey and Upton missed the performance and Colton is angry at Skylar for some reason. Why? Also, Lacey and Hope are becoming friends. **

**Songs: The Outside (Taylor Swift), All This Time (One Republic), Let Her Go (Passenger), &amp; Royals (Lorde)**

_**Note: To let you know, I will be changing my username at some point.  
And if you submitted a character and it is in this fic, I'd like you to DM me 3 songs (per character) that you would like them to sing in this fanfic :)  
**_

**Please Review!**


	9. Goodbyes

Finn sighed once he heard at the knock on his office door, he had been dreading since Friday afternoon. He looked up to see Lacey and Upton at the door and he motioned them to enter and they did so. He had no idea why the missed the assembly last Friday, when he told everyone to be there on time and ready; it's like they ignored him everything he said.

"Mr. Hudson-" Lacey tried to say, but Finn wouldn't let him.

"Don't." Finn said, stopping Lacey from speaking at the moment. "I told everyone to be in the choir at a specific time on Friday because we had to be ready to perform. Everyone was there, on time and ready. Everyone except for you both." He sounded angrier than he was. He was frustrated and also disappointed.

"It's not like we missed a competition or anything." Upton said in defense. Lacey sighed at that response; that really wasn't going to make things any better.

"Who is to say I can trust that you two will do the same thing when we have sectionals?" Finn questioned. "And then, if that happens, that doesn't hurt you two, it's hurts the whole team." Finn had a point, Upton and Lacey just got lucky this time.

"I didn't except this. I thought Glee Club was important to you both, isn't that why you joined?" Finn added.

"It could be more important to me if I didn't join by force." Upton mumbled.

"It is, we- I didn't mean for this to happen. We made a mistake." Lacey said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson. I promise it won't happen again."

"It won't." Finn said. "And you two have left me no choice, but I have to suspend you both from Glee Club for the week." He said, he knew he had to make the message as clear as he could to the two girls. Finn then stepped out of his office as Lacey sighed and turned to Upton.

"I can't believe this." Lacey said to herself.

"Don't worry. We got off easy." Upton replied, but it wasn't really what Lacey consider their situation. She didn't see it as they got off easy at all.

"Easy for you, you were suspended from school twice." Lacey pointed out. "I have never been in trouble before!"

"Lace, it's fine. I mean, he didn't kick us out and he forgave us didn't he?"

"I wouldn't say that just yet. He is angry. He probably won't trust us again." Lacey just hated that this happened the way it did. "I can't believe what I did."

"You mean what _we_ did." Upton corrected. "And I thought you had fun?" She then questioned.

"Upton." Lacey sighed and then looked back up at her; she had regret written all over her face. "Last night was a mistake."

"You didn't act like it was. I thought you wanted it to happen, which is why we did it."

"Upton, I came over there because I thought you were upset." Lacey started. "I didn't expect to do anything more than talk to you. You kissed me I kissed you back, I didn't expect to make out with you. And I didn't expect to have sex with you."

"Nobody expects to when it happens."

"I got caught up in the moment and that's why I did it with you. I wasn't ready; it was a mistake." Lacey continued. "And because of what we did, we've not only hurt Finn, we hurt everyone."

"Lace! Come on! It's not like we were a big part of that song. It was that Invisible guy and that miss perfect wannabee."

"Stop. And if you didn't feel threatened by Hope, you probably wouldn't have felt the need-"

"She is trying to steal you away from me."

"Hope is my friend and she isn't stealing me from anyone because I don't belong to anyone." Lacey said and Upton looked at her with this look of betrayal. "I'm sorry Upton, but I can't be with you."

"Lacey…"

"I am sorry, but I need some space." Lacey said and with that she left Upton standing there in Finn's office alone, tears forming in her eyes.

[Upton]  
_You're telling me it's over now  
It's like you turned the volume down  
Now I can't even hear a sound.  
Looks like you're about to leave  
Now it's getting kinda dark to me  
Cuz that ain't something I can see.  
It's like I'm getting worse everyday  
Girl I'm breaking down.  
Got my heart on the floor  
And I can't feel it,  
Everything's numb._

_Now I'm senseless  
Got no feelings left.  
My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest,  
Now I'm senseless.  
Why are we doing this?  
I'm so losing it, oh oh, senseless._

Lacey walks through the hall, thinking about what she just did as she sings.

[Lacey]  
_Feels like I lost your love  
Since I had to give you up.  
And now I'm so outta touch, yeah.  
The other day I smelled your scent,  
It came across like punishment  
A bitter taste is lingering.  
My senses have seemed to escape  
All the feeling's gone.  
I'm cold and I'm lost no direction everything's numb._

Lacey is crying now.

[Lacey &amp; Upton]  
_Think it smells like rain water on the floor but I don't know coz I'm so gone.  
I can't even see tomorrow comin up cant even hear my self scream.  
cant even fell anything I would die to love you if I could coz girl I'm so senseless._

_Now I'm senseless  
Got no feelings left.  
My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest,  
Now I'm senseless.  
Why are we doing this?  
I'm so losing it, oh oh, senseless._

* * *

Finn walked into the choir, seeing that Marley was already talking to them; she must have come up with a lesson while he was talking to Lacey and Upton. "Sorry, I'm late." Finn said, once he walked in, interrupting what Marley was saying.

Finn turned to see that _Goodbyes _was written on the board. "I hope you don't mind that I gave them an assignment." Marley said and Finn smiled. She was one of the directors, so she did have a say in it.

"Anyway, I want you guys to pick a song and I want it be in theme of saying goodbye. If you are breaking up with someone or anything you can think having to do with it." Marley said and the kids looked like they were interested. Just then one of the girl's in the back of room, hand went up. "Rose?"

"I have a song I'd like to share." Rose said and then got up from her seat, carrying her guitar and sat down on the stool Marley was and began to play the guitar.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Everyone applauded once Rose finished her song. "That was great, Rose. Why did you pick that song?" Marley asked her.

"Like you said, pick a song about saying goodbye." Rose answered. "I thought it would be better if it was slower." Marley nodded, frankly it did sound better slower; more broken down that way. Rose went back to her seat as Marley and Finn began to talk about how the assembly went.

"Hey." Someone whispered to Rose and she turned to see that a boy was talking to her. It was Jude, she remembered him when Aidan came after them in the hallway. "I liked that."

"Thanks." Rose replied.

"You want do something later?" Jude asked, he seemed kind of nervous asking.

"Like what?" Rose asked and Jude frowned; he probably didn't think of that.

"I don't know, we could get some food… and uh, talk." Jude said, trying to think of something. Rose chuckled, she found his nervousness adorable.

"I would love to, but I can't." Rose replied and Jude expression dropped more. Rose then realized he probably thought she didn't like him. "Unless, you want to wait for me to finish my dance class." Jude then half perked up.

"Sure. Why not?" Jude replied and Rose was surprised that a guy was okay with sitting through a dance class; it was surly going to be interesting.

* * *

Fiona grabbed her things from her locker on her way out of school, but almost tripped when she didn't see Ethan coming her way. "Sorry, Ethan, I didn't see you there." Fiona apologized.

"It's fine." Ethan told her.

"Well, I got to go." Fiona said, trying to leave, but Ethan went after her.

"Wait, do you want to hang out or something?" Ethan asked her. He liked her, they talked almost every day in Biology and they had fun doing that duet last week.

"I can't. I have to get home." Fiona said, not telling him much of anything. "Maybe another time." Fiona then walked away, leaving Ethan there. He sighed, but he figured that she must have had something very important to do.

Fiona got out of the school and walked home as quickly as she could. She went inside and the door slammed behind her. "FIONA!" She heard an older voice yell from upstairs. Fiona sighed, hearing that voice like she always did when she walked through the door.

"COMING!" Fiona shouted back. She quickly went up the stairs, not looked around and then found her mother in her bedroom.

"You're late." She said and Fiona sighed. She has said that every day since the school year had started.

"No, school ends at 3:30 every day. It takes me a little time to walk home." Fiona replied, sure it was a lie, but that was what she had to do; she would never have let Fiona be in Glee Club if she didn't have to.

"Then how come Mason is home every day by 3:15?" She asked and Fiona had to think of something quick before she was busted.

"Because he is in middle school and at a different school where they get out at 3:00. And it's only down the street." Fiona replied. "My school is a high school where we have more work to do and it's farther away."

Her mother groaned loudly. "Just shut up and go clean the kitchen!" She told Fiona and she nodded. She quickly went into her room to put her bag away, but stopped when she saw someone sitting in front of her mirror.

"What are you doing in my room?" Fiona asked her.

"Looking at myself and trying on your jewelry. What does it look like I am doing?" She replied.

"Don't you have your own mirror and stuff to try on?"

"Please Ogre, if I want to try on your stuff I can because mom likes me and lets me do whatever I want." She said. "Now, don't you have a kitchen or something to clean?"

"Whatever Mackenzie." Fiona mumbled, as she was about to leave the room, she stopped. "You do realize that the jewelry you are trying on I have put on right?"

Mackenzie then threw the earring on the floor. "Great, now I probably have an ear infection thanks to you." She said annoyed and then left, sitting wearing a couple of Fiona's bracelets on her wrist. Fiona rolled her eyes as she left.

She went over and picked up the earrings that were on the floor and put them away. She then looked at a special, blue pair; she stared at them and then put them away. "FIONA!" She heard her mother call again. "KITCHEN!" Fiona sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She looked and saw a dirty stack of dishes in the sink and the table looked disgusting from the previous lunch and dinner; not too bad.

Fiona sighed as she started to clean the dishes by hand, first. This has been her life ever since she could remember. Her parents both died in a car accident when she was 9 and then she was put in a foster home. Her foster mom, Denise, has treated Fiona like garbage ever since she got there; unless there is company of course. Like a slave, Fiona does all the cleaning and hard work around the house. Then there is her foster sister, Mackenzie and she is just as bad. Always tries to get her into trouble and makes that Fiona has to do whatever she wants and Mackenzie can get away with anything.

Soon enough she was finished cleaning the kitchen and her mother walked through the door and nodded at the shape of the kitchen. "You better get to work on dinner." She ordered and Fiona sighed. She spent all the time cleaning the kitchen basically to mess it up again; and no, there was no way of keeping it clean.

Including Fiona, there were 4 other foster children that she lived with. There was Mackenzie of course, the queen bee. And then there was Mason, her younger twin brother, who actually was much nicer than his bratty sister. Then there was Ivan, Bo, and Declan.

Bo and Declan were siblings who were put there when their parents abandoned them at a gas station, they were very young who were used not having much so they didn't bother Fiona or anyone unless it was important.

Ivan was a little older, so he knew a little better most of the time. He did have his moments when he could be similar to Mackenzie, but mostly towards the other kids; Fiona would be the one to help when those things happened.

Bo and Mackenzie were vegetarians, so Fiona had to make sure to make something healthy for them. Ivan would eat almost anything, but was allergic to cucumbers, so she had to watch what she made for the girls. And of course there was Mason and Declan, boys who loved meat and anything bad for them, so she made something they would like too.

By the time Fiona had finished with dinner, Declan, Ivan, Mason, and Bo ran quickly into the kitchen, they always knew when dinner was ready. "What's for dinner Fiona?" Ivan asked.

"Are you blind?" Declan questioned Ivan, couldn't he see what she had made. "It obvious she made salad for the girls, and burgers for us." Ivan frowned, he could see that, but he remembered when his mom would always tell him what they had and when Fiona did it, it felt like home for him.

"Exactly. Burgers and Salad." Fiona said. "And Ivan, you can have salad if you want. I made sure not to put cucumbers in it today." Ivan smiled at Fiona and as Mackenzie came down into the kitchen, the boys and Bo got their food and went into the other room. Mackenzie rolled her eyes before taking the rest of the salad bowl upstairs.

Fiona sighed, they didn't leave her much. She was hoping to eat whatever salad was left, but Mackenzie decided to take that too. Fiona sighed and then saw Ivan sitting over there at the counter. "Are you hungry?" Ivan asked her and Fiona didn't want to take food from him, however.

"No, it's alright. You eat." Fiona said, but Ivan was holding out a burger to her.

"Take it. I took two and a lot of salad. I want you to have it." Fiona smiled and took it from Ivan and ate it happily. Ivan and Fiona had always been close. Declan always kind of bullied him because he certainly couldn't do it to Bo; Fiona related to Ivan in a couple ways.

Later once everyone was done eating and Fiona had cleaned the kitchen for the second time, she went upstairs to her room. It was late and it was the only time she actually had time for herself; it was either sleep or do whatever else she needed do for herself.

After homework, she loved to take her guitar and either write songs or just play it because it was what she liked; one of the few things she could enjoy at the moment. She heard a knock on her door and she quickly put her guitar away.

Her foster brothers Mason and Ivan came into the room. "Oh." She said, relieved it wasn't Denise. If she was caught with her guitar in her hands late at night again, Denise would surly break it; she threatened Fiona that. "It's you boys. Where are the others?"

"Mackenzie is in her room, Bo is asleep, and Declan is downstairs watching a horror movie." Mason said and I sighed. Whenever Declan decided to do that, he bet the boys they couldn't sit through more than 10 minutes and they almost always gave in.

"How long did you two make it?" Fiona asked them; this wasn't the first time the boys had come up to her after being frighten by one Declan's movies.

"25 minutes." Ivan said and Fiona nodded. That was one of their better times, not a personal best for the boys however. "Can we hear you play?" They both loved listening to music and they didn't mind hearing Fiona's voice, unlike Mackenzie.

"Sure. This song I was planning to sing at school." Fiona said, she wasn't going to tell them about Glee Club. One of them would eventually accidently say something and it would somehow get to Mackenzie or Denise; which was bad either way.

Fiona started to play the guitar and both Ivan and Mason were listening.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction and my socks are never clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin' right_

_Every day I fight a war against a mirror  
I can't take the person staring back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating, don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else  
'Cause I'm a hazard to myself don't let me  
I'm my own worst enemy_

Fiona is now standing in the choir room with her guitar in hand; singing the song.

_It's bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating, don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_Don't let me get me don't let me  
I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else, don't let me get  
Oh, I'm a hazard to myself, yeah  
Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy_

She finished they all applauded for her. Fiona quickly sat down before anyone could ask her why she chose that song or what it meant to her. She really didn't want to answer any of those questions because she didn't have a good enough lie that they all would believe.

* * *

In the hallway Jude was at his locker when suddenly he was pushing into it and then fell to the ground. He then was pick up and held again his now closed locker. "I heard you went to the dance academy yesterday, Watson." The jock, Aidan said, holding Jude to the locker. He had wide eyes at him.

"I-I…" Jude could barley get any words out.

"I had a feeling that you didn't seem right." He said, looking back at his friends. "What did I tell you? Little Beatle Jude actually wants to be a Julie."

"I-I went there t-to see Rose. She asked me t-to come." Jude said, telling them the truth. He stuck to his promise and went with Rose to her practice and then they got something to eat afterwards; he had a good time with her.

The boys behind Aidan frowned, most of them. That seemed about right since Jude was with Rose when Aidan first came after him. "You think I am that stupid?" Aidan asked, shoving him again. "Are you sure you went there to see her? You sure you weren't trying on pink clothing and stuff?"

"Aidan!" A voice yelled from behind and Aidan turned, not putting Jude down, to see that it was Colton. "Just leave him alone. He just did what he could to get a date." Colton knew what Jude was doing when he overheard his and Rose's conversation the other day; Aidan was about to go too far.

"Shut it Lucas! You are just defending him because you are a fairy just like him." Aidan replied back and Colton frowned. "Don't you and Capone have making out to do?" Colton really hated what Aidan was doing so he then pushed the other two guys out of the way and got closer to Aidan.

"Put. Him. Down." Colton demanded. "NOW!" Colton yelled and Aidan looked at him like he was going to kill him, but instead he let Jude go and then walked away with the rest of his friends; Colton started something that wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**So it looks like Aidan is after Colton now because he stood up for Jude. And we got to see what Fiona's life is about. We also met her foster siblings: Mackenzie, Ivan, Mason, Declan, and Bo. (You can see their portrayers in the cast list)**

**Songs: Senseless (David Archuleta), We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift), &amp; Hazard to Myself (Pink)**

**Please Review!**


	10. I Won't Back Down

When Marley walked into the teacher's lounge and poured herself a cup of coffee, Finn knew something was different about her; she seemed happier. "What's got you in a good mood?" Finn asked Marley and she glanced over at Finn, but didn't say anything at first.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Marley protested.

"Come on, Marley. I've known you for years, I know when something—or someone is on your mind." Finn said in defense as Marley sat down at the table Finn was sitting at. "So, who is the lucky man?"

"What makes you think there is a man in my life? Maybe I just happen to be in a good mood today."

"And you just happened to be at Breadstix yesterday, having dinner with someone." Finn said and Marley didn't drop any signs that she was dating. "So who is it?"

"Nobody. I was with a friend." Marley said as principal, Tristian walked into the lounge.

"Good morning, Mr. Hudson. Ms. Rose." He greeted, walking over to the coffee maker and Marley grinned at Tristian, but dropped the smile quickly; but she wasn't quick enough for Finn not to see it.

"Oh—you and Tristian?" Finn whispered, while glancing to him and then back to Marley; he couldn't believe it.

"I have no idea what you mean." Marley lied, unconvincingly that time. She tried taking a sip of her coffee to hide her now obvious smile as Tristian then walked out of the longue. "Okay, fine. Tristian and I are going out, happy now?"

"When did this start?" Finn asked, he couldn't believe Marley was going out with their boss; the principal of the school.

"Not too long ago, and I am not getting into details just yet. I don't think we're even a thing yet." Marley said and with that got up and left the lounge, choosing not to hear any more of Finn's questions.

* * *

Finn and Marley walked into Glee Club and right off, noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Connor?" Finn asked and everyone started to look around, doesn't look like anyone had seen him. He sighed, he might have to start without him.

"Have you seen him?" Ethan whispered to Jeremiah and he shook his head.

"No, have you?" Jeremiah replied.

"I thought I saw him earlier, but I don't know." Ethan said. "He probably just went to the nurse—" He started to say, but then cut himself off, realizing what he was saying.

"Why would he go to the nurse?" Ethan had to think quick of a good answer that Jeremiah would believe.

"Uh, headaches." Ethan lied, it was the best he could think of in little time. "He told me he's been getting them." Jeremiah arched his eyebrow, but chose to let it go because it was obvious that Ethan wasn't going to tell him anything.

Then Connor ran into the choir and everyone turned their heads in shock to see him; he was soaked and his clothing were dripping with something; it didn't look like water. "Sorry, I'm late." Finn went over to him, followed by Ethan and Jeremiah.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked, as he looked onto the floor to see that stuff dripping from Connor was blue. "What is this?"

"Slushy." Finn and Marley both said in unison, they had dealt with this first hand when they were in high school. "Connor, who did this to you?" Connor looked at his two friends and then back to Finn and Marley and shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't see who it was." Connor said. Finn sighed, he didn't believe that for one second, but he decided to let it go.

"Mr. Hudson, can we help Connor clean up?" Ethan asked. "Jeremiah has clothes in his locker." Finn nodded and the three of them left the choir room. They stopped at Jeremiah's locker and got the clothes and then went into the boy's bathroom where Connor changed.

"Sorry, if they don't fit." Jeremiah apologized right before Connor came out of one of the stalls.

"It's fine. Better than my sticky and wet clothes." Connor said as he run some water through his hair to get what slushy, he could out.

"So who did this to you?" Ethan asked, once Connor finished. "And what happened exactly?"

"You can't tell anyone." Connor said and the other boys nodded in agreement. If they didn't agree, they knew Connor wouldn't tell them. "I was coming out of—my last class and I was on my way to the choir room, when he cornered me and just threw the blue drink in my face."

"Did he say anything to you? Like why did he do it?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah, but it didn't make any sense." Connor said. "He said _It has begun._" Connor was right about it not making any sense, it didn't. What did he mean? What had started by throwing a slushy at Connor?

"We better get back." Jeremiah said and the other two boys agreed and they went back to the choir room and they noticed that _Fighting For_ was written on the board, something else that didn't exactly make sense.

Ethan tapped Fiona, who was sitting right next to him on the shoulder. "Hey, what is the lesson about?" Ethan asked her.

"Basically we are singing songs about taking stands, being stronger, and stuff like that." Fiona told him and he smiled at her. "Thanks." Ethan replied and she grinned, before turning back to Finn, as he and Marley continued talking about the lesson. Then soon after they were finished, Jude and Rose went up to the front of the choir room; Jude had his guitar and started playing it.

[Jude]  
_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No, I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

[Jude &amp; Rose]  
_And darling, darling, stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

[Rose]  
_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

[Jude &amp; Rose]  
_And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, yeah_

[Rose]  
_Whenever you're in trouble  
Won't you stand by me?_

[Jude]  
_Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

[Jude &amp; Rose]  
_Darling, darling, stand by me  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

Rose and Jude smiled at each other once they finished the song and everyone applauded. They then took their seats in the back of the room again. Once Glee Club was over for the day, Jude and Rose left together.

"So, how did you think it went?" Jude asked Rose, referring to the duet.

"I think it was good." Rose said.

"So… do you have practice today? I mean, not that I have a problem with it or anything, but—"

"But you want a little more time that doesn't involve me being lifted and touched by other guys?" Rose questioned and they both laughed, even though they both knew that was true. Jude honestly just wanted a little more time with her. "I's fine, I get it. Luckily, I am free today."

"Cool, so do you maybe want to—go get some food and I don't know, go to the park or something?" Jude asked. "Trust me, it's actually more fun than it sounds." Rose smiled at that, but then suddenly both Jude and Rose were covered in red liquid.

Jude wiped the slushy from his eyes and saw Aidan and his friends go the other way, laughing as they both stood their soaked and dripping in cold, red slushy. "Actually. I think I am going to go home and uh, get this stuff off of me." Rose said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Jude said and Rose stopped and turned back to Jude. "Would you mind if I got cleaned up at yours? My parents will freak out if I come home like this." Rose thought for a moment, but then nodded.

* * *

Jude followed Rose home and they both went straight to the bathroom. Luckily Jude brought a change of clothes. Rose quickly showered to get any of the red colored slushy out of her hair as Jude changed and then tried getting as much slushy he could out of his clothes before he went home; but it was difficult since he only had soap and water in that bathroom.

Rose changed quickly after her shower and met Jude outside in the hallway. "Sorry, about this." Jude apologized, even when it wasn't even his fault.

"Hey, why are you apologizing?" Rose asked.

"Because it seems you always get hit when you are with me."

"He would have gotten use separately if not together. Remember how he got Connor earlier. He is probably targeting the Glee Club members because he has nothing better to do." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Trust me, it's not your fault."

Just as they walked to the end of Rose's hallway, they were met by a woman coming through the door. "Oh, you're home so soon?" She asked and Jude looked at Rose, wondering who it was; even though it was probably her mother.

"Yeah, we kind of got a little dirty so, we needed to change." Rose said.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is Jude. Jude, this is my aunt." Rose said and Jude grinned at her aunt.

"Nice to meet you. I was about to make dinner, would you like to stay?" She then asked Jude and he glanced at Rose and decided against it even though he wanted to.

"I need to get home, my parents are probably already worrying about where I am." Jude said and Rose nodded as Rose led Jude out the door.

"Sorry about her, I don't really bring people home."

"She didn't seem bad at all." Jude said. "So why do you live with your aunt? What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was 11. And ever since I have lived with my aunt ever since." Rose told him and then she looked over and saw that he now had wide eyes; it was odd. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I have to go." Jude said and then ran off.

* * *

Colton bumped into Maya on his way out of his last class. "Hey, it's Maya, right?" Colton asked and Maya nodded. "I was wondering if you maybe want to do something?"

"Why? I mean, why would you want to hang out with me when you have other friends?" Maya said, nervously.

"Well, Aidan has kind of declared a war on me and he is sort of a dick. And Skylar is my only other friend and it's complicated." Colton said and Maya nodded.

"I was going home, if you want you could come over." Maya said and Colton nodded. Maya couldn't believe that Colton Lucas actually wanted to hang out with her; and agreed to go home with her.

Maya and Colton went straight from there to Maya's house, which wasn't that far from the school. When they went inside, Maya shouted to see if anyone was home, but there was no answer. "I guess we're alone." Maya said, she didn't seem surprised.

"Do your parents work?" Colton asked.

"It's just me and my dad and yeah he works a lot, but it's okay. I mean, it gives us time alone." Maya said, dropping her bag on the couch. Colton looked around, it was pretty obvious that her dad worked a good job. He then saw the piano and looked at Maya.

"You play piano?" Colton asked.

"Yeah, but anyway, so what do you want to do?" Maya asked.

"I kind of want to hear you play? Maybe work the on the Glee Club assignment." Colton suggested and Maya sighed. She loved to play and sing, but hated it when certain people watched her and Colton was one of them; she liked him and wasn't exactly 100% confident in her abilities to do in front of him.

"I guess I do have a song in mind I was thinking of doing." Maya said, and turned away instant. She knew what was coming next, but she didn't know if she should.

"Play for me." Colton said and Maya sighed.

"Okay, but I am warning you, I may mess up." Maya said, but Colton doubted that she would. Maya sat down at the piano with Colton close behind her and she began to play.

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

She finished and then smiled once she heard him applaud her. She turned around and he had a smile on his face. "That was amazing." Colton praised and Maya started to blush.

"It wasn't that good."

"It was beautiful." Colton said, taking her hands. "Like you." He whispered, looking her in the eyes and Maya didn't know what to say next, but luckily the front door then opened, with her dad coming inside; he was home from work.

"Dad!" Maya exclaimed in surprise that he was home earlier than usual.

"Hi honey." He said, but then frowned when he noticed Colton right in front of his daughter. "Who is this?"

"I'm Colton." He introduced himself.

"Do you two know each other from school?"

"Yeah. We are in Glee Club together and I was showing Colton what I did for this week's assignment." Maya explained and her dad seemed to believe her. Colton could tell that he was one of those protect his daughter at all costs type dads, so Colton thought that it would probably be best if he left.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Maya." Colton said and then left Maya alone with her father and she sighed. She didn't know if her dad coming home was good or bad because she didn't want him to leave, but also had no idea what to say to him next after what he did before her dad came in. She couldn't believe that Colton thought she was beautiful.

* * *

The next day, in the choir room, Ethan, Jeremiah, and Connor were performing a song together.

[Ethan]  
_When the day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
_  
[Ethan &amp; Connor]  
_When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on_

[Jeremiah]  
_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes_

[Ethan, Jeremiah, &amp; (Connor)]  
_Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone  
(Hold on, hold on)_

[(Ethan) &amp; Jeremiah]  
_If you feel like letting go  
(Hold on)  
When you think you've had too much  
Of this life, well hang on_

[Ethan]  
_Don't throw your hand oh, no don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

[Jeremiah]  
_Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries_

[Connor]  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_

[Ethan, Jeremiah, &amp; Connor]_  
And everybody hurts sometimes so, hold on, hold on _

After Glee Club was over, Connor let Jeremiah and Ethan go ahead without him while he stopped at the nurse like he usually did. He looked and he didn't see the nurse, but did see Chandler in there laying down; he wondered what happened to him because he wasn't in Glee Club.

Chandler sat up once Connor walked into the office. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Connor asked once Chandler sat up completely.

"Twisted my ankle, waiting for my mom to pick me up." Chandler answered. "You?"

"Nothing, how did you do it?"

"I told the nurse I tripped and fell down the stairs, but I can tell you that I was pushed and then fell." Chandler said and Connor had a feeling about who it was, but then wondered why he was telling him this.

"Okay, but why are you telling me?"

"Because I know you won't tell anyone." Chandler answered, looking at what Connor was now holding in his hand. "You have diabetes? That is what that is for?" Connor realized that he saw what was in his hand and nodded.

"I guess these things won't leave this room." Connor said and Chandler nodded in agreement.

"So why do you keep that a secret, what's the big deal, if you mind me asking?"

"I just don't want to be looked at differently. Anyway, with what is going on now with that guy Aidan and the glee club members, I don't really need people worrying about me or knowing about this." Connor explained. Chandler didn't really understand, but knew he wasn't Connor, so he wasn't going to question it.

* * *

Colton saw Maya in the hallway and was about to go up to her, when he noticed Skylar at his locker and realized he probably should say something to him; hopefully this would fix whatever window of opportunity there was left for the possibility of their friendship. "Hey." Colton said and Skylar turned around and his expression didn't change when he saw him. "Look, I'm sorry about the other… week."

"I just don't understand what happened. What did I do?" Skylar questioned.

"Nothing, honestly it was me being a dick." Colton said and Skylar grinned, but it soon faded. "Anyway, Aidan just made one of those gay jokes which doesn't mean anything to me. But I just have always had this need to be popular and I would do anything to get there. And when Aidan insulted… our friendship, it just got me angry and I took it out on you."

"And what do you think now?"

"Well, I kind of started the war against the glee club last week, so I don't think I am with his crowd anymore." Colton said.

"Right, Jude told me about that."

"Anyway, I realized that being popular could mean I would have to be like Aidan and I don't want to be like him." Colton said.

"So I am guessing this is a sort of friendship proposal." Skylar suggested and both boys laughed, right as Aidan and some of his friends came their way.

"Hey faggots! How's the engagement going?" Aidan said and Colton rolled his eyes as Skylar looked at Colton, he didn't know what to say to that.

"Can you just give it a rest!?" Colton shouted back. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean, we are dating."

"The only reason you are friends with this loser is because he is your only option." Aidan replied.

"At least, he is a decent person who doesn't try and beat up and tease others because you have homophobia and other problems in your life." Colton said and looked at Skylar. He knew he was doing right by this; he was doing this for his friend.

"Better watch it, Lucas or you, and Capone are going to regret this." Aidan threatened.

"What will you do?" Skylar questioned, trying to back Colton up. Aidan turned to his two friends that were behind him and gave a nod. Aidan stepped back and then two purple drinks were thrown onto both Skylar and Colton's face. They wiped their eyes so they could see, minus the small sting from the slushy going into the eyes.

"You think this will do anything close to stopping us?" Colton questioned. "I won't back down from this. You have nothing over me, Skylar, or anyone!"

[Colton (with Skylar)]  
_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of Hell  
But I won't back down_

_No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

_(I won't back)  
Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down_

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
(I won't back down)  
Hey I will stand my ground  
(I won't back down)  
And I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)  
Hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
(I wont back down)  
Hey I won't back down_

* * *

**So it looks like Jude and Rose are getting somewhere and Colton seems to be interested in Maya. And looks like Colton and Skylar made up. Doesn't look like Aidan's war on the Glee Members will end anytime soon.**

**Songs: Stand By Me (John Lennon), So Small (Carrie Underwood), Everybody Hurts (R.E.M.), &amp; I Won't Back Down (Tom Petty).**

**REVIEW**


	11. Back In the World

Skylar walked into the Glee Club with Colton and once they sat down, saw Hope walk in, holding hands with Lacey. Skylar and Colton turned to each other. "When did that happen?" Skylar whispered to Colton and he shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same." Colton said. "I thought you were dating her." Skylar had no idea where Colton got that idea from. Skylar turned away after that. _Why would she be interested in me, anyway?_ Skylar thought to himself as Finn, Marley, and everyone else walked into the choir room.

Finn took a marker and wrote _Fall Musical _on the board. "We have auditions for the fall musical this week and I hope to see some of you there." He started off saying.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"We will be putting on a production of Disney's _Frozen_." Finn told them and most them liked that idea. Sure enough they had seen the movie and heard the songs, it being very popular since it came out it 2013.

"Are you and Ms. Rose directing it?" Upton asked, curious. "I mean, no offense, but don't you have to prepare us for Sectionals, which is more important?" Everyone had to admit it was actually a good point.

"Don't worry, I am directing, but not alone. I have a very special someone to help out." Finn said and then everyone turned to the door as a man in a wheelchair came into the room. Some of the students didn't believe who they were actually seeing; famous director Artie Abrams. "I'm sure you are all familiar with my friend, Artie, here's work." Finn said; they all were familiar.

"What is he doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Well, Artie used to direct the musicals when he went here and before the arts department was disbanded. I thought he could be a great help to the first musical McKinley has had in a few years." Finn explained.

"I am excited to work on this with all of you." Artie said, it was like being back at the school again when he was still a Junior; it was a good feeling. "Auditions start today at 3:30 and you can sing a verse and chorus of any song you would like."

As Finn, Marley, and Artie began to talk among each other, some of the other kids did the same. But Hope just looked at Artie. "Hope, stop staring." Lacey said and Hope grinned and turned to Lacey. "Sorry, but you were looking at him as if you knew him."

"I don't know. I mean, I love his work, but I don't know, I just have this feeling." Hope said, she didn't really know what to think. But it's like there was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey, maybe he's your father." Lacey joked and Hope rolled her eyes, she doubted that famous director Artie Abrams would have slept with her mother.

* * *

Skylar was walking down the hallway when he heard the guitar playing from another room that was nearby. He turned and went into that room when found the source of the sound. He peered in and saw a blonde girl playing the guitar while sitting on top of a desk. Skylar took a few steps into the room and the girl looked up and stopped playing the guitar at the sight of Skylar.

"Hey, sorry, I just heard- you are good… at the guitar." Skylar said and the girl smiled and slightly chuckled at Skylar stumbling on his own words. "I'm Skylar."

"I'm Abby." She said and then Skylar took a few more steps towards her and then sat next to her.

"What are you doing playing in here?" Skylar asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it's the only place I can be alone. I come in here during study hall and just play." She told him and he grinned; he liked to play when he could get alone sometimes. "And then sometimes I sing."

"Can I hear something?" Skylar asked and Abby thought for a moment. Unsure of what to do, considering she just met him. Abby smiled and started playing the guitar and started to sing one of her favorite songs.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_No can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't Decode)_

Skylar clapped after Abby stopped playing and singing, she smiled and looked at him again. "That was amazing." Skylar said. "Are you going to audition for the musical?" It was an odd question you would be asked after singing a song like that, but that didn't matter to her.

"Why? I doubt I would get the part." Abby said, but Skylar was sure if she sang like that or even better if that was possible, she would blow any other competition away.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing and if you sang that song at your audition, you would be able to get any part in the musical you wanted." Skylar said and she smiled once again. No boy had ever said anything like that to her.

"Are you going to audition?" Abby asked Skylar, but he shrugged. There was only one part he would consider auditioning for and he was sure everyone would be auditioning for it; he didn't believe he stood a chance. "Come on… how about this. We both audition?" She suggested and Skylar grinned, it seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Antonia was at her locker when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see that it was Lacey and Fiona. "Hey, well, since we are going to be auditioning for the musical, Fiona thought it would be a good idea to audition together." Lacey told her.

Antonia closed her locker and leaned back against it. She didn't know how that would work since only one person would get each part. "You're auditioning for Anna, right?" Fiona asked Antonia and she nodded; she knew Ethan must have told her because that was the only person she told. She knew Fiona and Ethan were close friends, like they were.

"Why are you asking me? I mean, Hope is your girlfriend, right? Why isn't she auditioning with you guys?" Antonia asked them. Everyone in the school knew that Lacey and Hope were a thing. I didn't take long for their friendship to turn into a relationship.

"She's auditioning for Elsa and anyway, we thought it would be fun for us to do this together." Lacey said.

"So what do you say?" Fiona asked. Antonia wasn't so sure, but nodded, she was going to audition. Might as well do it with the girls.

"Do you think my friend Gabby could—" Antonia tried to ask, but Fiona cut her off, knowing what she was about to say.

"We asked Gabby, she isn't interested in the play." Fiona said and Antonia frowned again. Why wasn't she interested? She would have to ask her later when she saw her, but until then, she had to think about her audition with Lacey and Fiona. Once they left, Antonia noticed that Ethan was at his locker, she decided to talk to him. Ethan seemed happy to see her, but Antonia wasn't as excited.

"Why did you tell Fiona that I was auditioning?" Antonia asked. She felt betrayed because she didn't want anyone to know. Now that she was auditioning with Fiona and Lacey, they would probably make sure she had the smallest part so she would be least likely to get the part; that was how she saw it.

"Because she and Lacey needed a third person that was auditioning for Anna, so I told them you were." Ethan explained. "Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." Antonia replied. "I know I am not going to get the part, but I want to try and now that I am working with those girls, I will be the last person they consider." Ethan arched his eyebrow in confusion, he didn't understand why she had so much doubt it herself. She had just as much chance as Fiona or Lacey did.

"Why do you say that?" Ethan asked and Antonia sighed.

"Are you kidding? I mean, I am up against Fiona and Lacey already. They are some the best singers in Glee Club. And not including other possible auditions, I will certainly be the last person in their mind for the part." Antonia said and Ethan frowned. He wished she had as much faith in her as he did. He took her hand, which was in his reach and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"You are amazing Antonia. Trust me. You are going to be great." Ethan told her and she grinned. "They will definitely consider you." After that he let go of her hand and then went in a different direction. Antonia thought about it for a minute and smiled once again, thinking about what Ethan just said. But most of the thoughts were about how Ethan looked and talked to her. _Maybe he does like me._

* * *

The auditions had been going on for a few days and so far no one really impressed them for the roles they were trying to fill. They however could use them for the trolls and townspeople. But they still needed an Anna, Elsa, Hans, Kristoff, and Olaf. Hopefully they would find them soon enough.

"Maybe doing _Frozen_ was a good idea, Finn." Artie said, as they started another day of auditions.

"Come on, we have had people." Finn stated, he was right. They just weren't right for the main roles and they also weren't any of his students. "And come on, we still have a few days. And some of my Glee students are going to audition."

"Well, I hope so." Artie added as Skylar walked onto the stage. "State your name, the part you are auditioning for, and the song you will be singing." He told him.

"My name is Skylar Capone, I am auditioning for the role of Kristoff, and I will be singing _Back In the World_ by David Gray." He told him and both Finn and Artie nodded as the music started to play.

Every day when I open my eyes now It feels like a Saturday Taking down from the shelf All the parts of myself That I packed away If it's Love lifts us up from the dark Is it God by another name Who's to say how it goes All I know is I'm back in the world again

Like the lift of a curse Got a whole different person Inside my head No more trudging around Stony eyed through the town Like the living dead If it's Love put the joy in my heart Is it God by another name Who's to say how it goes All I know is I'm back in the world again Back in the world again

_Every day when I open my eyes now  
It feels like a Saturday _  
_Taking down from the shelf All the parts of myself _  
_That I packed away _  
_If it's Love lifts us up from the dark _  
_Is it God by another name _  
_Who's to say how it goes _  
_All I know is _  
_I'm back in the world again_

_Like the lift of a curse _  
_Got a whole different person _  
_Inside my head _  
_No more trudging around _  
_Stony eyed through the town _  
_Like the living dead _  
_If it's Love put the joy in my heart _  
_Is it God by another name _  
_Who's to say how it goes _  
_All I know is _  
_I'm back in the world again _  
_Back in the world again_

Artie and Finn clapped once Skylar finished his song and started to leave the stage. Artie turned to Finn, who had a _I told you so_ look on his face. "Alright, he was good, but doesn't mean he is the best." Artie whispered as Skylar was off the stage. He looked and saw Abby standing by the entrance to the auditorium and went over to her.

"Hey, what did you think?" Skylar said, he sounded a little skeptical about it. "Was I okay?"

"Okay?" Abby questioned. "You sounded amazing. They would be crazy not to give the part to you!" Skylar started to blush, but turned his face so she wouldn't notice; but that was unlikely that it would go unnoticed.

"Are you ready?" Skylar asked her, trying to turn the attention off of him.

"I guess, I don't know if I will get it." Abby said and Skylar. She was bound to get whatever part she wanted if she performed that song like she did in the classroom in front of him. "I mean, I saw that cheerleader audition earlier and she was incredible." Skylar knew that she was talking about Hope, it either her or Lacey because Upton probably wouldn't audition.

"Relax. You are going to be great." Skylar said and Abby nodded. They looked over when Artie shouted "next" and then Abby walked onto the stage with her guitar.

"My name is Abigail Parker and I am auditioning for the part of Elsa."

* * *

Hope found Lacey in the dance room with Fiona and went in. "Hey." Hope said, talking to Lacey. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We're practicing our audition for the musical." Lacey told her.

"Both of you? Together?" Hope asked, wondering if that was a good idea. Especially since they probably were auditioning for the same part.

"Yeah, well, the two of us and Toni. I have no idea where she is." Lacey said. "I mean, we thought it would be fun. It's not like we're going to sabotage each other." Hope nodded as Lacey did have a point. She smiled and Lacey kissed Hope on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you later." Hope said, but Lacey stopped her from leaving.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Lacey said and then Antonia came into the room, she seemed out of breath.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." Antonia said as she rushed into the room. She and Fiona began to get to work as Lacey took Hope out of the room and went into another. They sat down at a desk and Lacey put a flat book in front of both her and Hope.

"What's going on?" Hope asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I have to show you this." Lacey said, starting to go through the book and then finally stopped at a page. "Remember how you said that there was something about Artie Abrams that you couldn't put your finger on?" She asked and Hope nodded. She then looked at the page and saw it was for Prom 2013, that was when her mother was a sophomore.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hope asked.

"Look, that's Artie when he was a senior. He was dating sophomore, Kitty Wilde." Lacey said and Hope looked down to see a picture of her mother, much younger with Artie, who was also much younger. They must have won prom king and queen then. Hope stared the picture, taking in everything.

* * *

Artie and Finn were handling auditions again and Jude was on the stage.

_I had a dream so big and loud_  
_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_I stretched my hands out to the sky_  
_We danced with monsters through the night_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back, woah_  
_I'm never gonna give it up, noo_  
_Please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my (Oo-o-o-o-o-o)life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-oooooo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my (Oo-o-o-o-o-o)life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_

Ironically, Colton sang the same song, auditioning for the same part. They both wanted to play Hans, even though it was more surprising for Jude to play the part. Then the three girls, Antonia, Fiona, and Lacey walked onto the stage.

"I'm Antonia Jones."

"I'm Lacey Selina."

"And I'm Fiona Robinson."

"We're auditioning for the role of Anna." They all said together in unison. Artie glanced at Finn, neither of them were expected a trio audition, but they turned back to the girls on stage.

"Whenever you're ready." Finn said and the music started to play.

[Fiona]  
_When we were together _  
_We were just strangers_

[Lacey]  
_I was just playing around_  
_So I didn't wanna work it out _  
_No, I didn't wanna work it out_

[Antonia  
_Thought something was missing_  
_We were too different_  
_Baby I'm a-looking back now_

[Fiona]  
_And I really should've worked it out_

[Antonia]  
_Yeah, I really should've worked it out_

[Lacey &amp; Antonia]  
_Because now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
_I can't help it, I want you back 'cause I_

[Lacey &amp; Fiona]  
_Boy I miss you, said I really do, boy I miss you_  
_Now I understand that we're better together_

[Fiona &amp; Antonia]  
_Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you_  
_Now I understand that we're better together_

[Fiona, Lacey, &amp; Antonia]  
_We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
_You know we're better together_  
_We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_

[Lacey]  
_You know we're better together_

"Thank you ladies." Artie said as the girls left the stage after the song. "That went better than I thought."

"Yeah, now we get the hard job of choosing one of them for Anna."

"Let's go to the other parts, who do you think should play Hans and Kristoff?" Artie asked Finn.

"Well, for Kristoff, I say we should go with Skylar Capone and for Hans, I don't know if you agree, but I like Jude Watson for it." Finn said and Artie thought about it for a minute and Finn wasn't sure if he was agreeing or not. "I agree and disagree. I mean, that Jude kid was good, but I think the character of Hans, I think it fits Colton better, but of course, he could be the sleeper of the show."

"What?" Finn asked, confused on what he meant by that.

"Let's move on." Artie said. "Okay what about Elsa? She is the most important part." Finn thought for a moment. "I liked Abigail, but I think Hope would be a really good Elsa."

"I don't know, I think Abby would be better. I think she would bring something unique to the part, especially with her voice." Finn argued and Artie sighed, it was a hard pick. Just then they heard footsteps and turned to see Hope coming into the auditorium.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Hope yelled at Artie, but he turned to Finn in confusion. He didn't know what was going on.

"What..."

"I mean, I get that I was a mistake and that it was too early, but you could have at least tried. I needed my father and it looked like in the year book that you liked her a lot." Hope said and Artie didn't know what to say.

"Wait... you're..." He tried to say, catching on very slowly.

"Kitty Wilde is my mother. You got her knocked up her sophomore year and didn't even care. You just left and even this week, you didn't even give me a second look. You knew who I was and just tried to push it away!" Hope yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hope... I..." Artie tried to say, but she didn't let him get a word in.

"Just stop. I don't want to see you. I don't want the part. Not if he is directing this!" Hope said and walked angrily and hurt out of the auditorium.

* * *

**So Hope knows that Artie is her father and Artie knows that Hope is his daughter. Also Lacey and Hope are together and Antonia has a crush on Ethan. Who will get what parts in Frozen?**

**Songs: Decode (Paramore); Back In the World (David Gray), Best Day Of My Life (American Authors), &amp; Better Together (Fifth Harmony)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Billboard

The cast list was going up soon and all the kids were waiting patiently to see if they got the parts they wanted. Soon enough Artie and Finn came down the hall and Finn had the cast list in his hands. Students stood around him as he nailed it to the wall and then walked away. Everyone looked to see who got what.

_**Frozen **_**Cast List**

**Elsa….. Abigail Parker**

**Anna….. Fiona Robinson**

**Kristoff….. Skylar Capone**

**Hans….. Jude Watson**

**Olaf….. Ethan Hart**

Skylar quickly looked around through everyone trying to find Abby, he found her and then went over to her with a smile. "Hey! I told you were going to get the part!" Skylar praised and Abby glanced at the list.

"I can't believe it." Abby said, but then frowned. "But you know what I heard?"

"What?"

"That cheerleader, Hope Wilde, dropped out because she didn't want to be in a musical that Artie Abrams was co- directing." Abby told him and Skylar was confused. Why wouldn't she want to work with him, he is a professional after all.

"Why?"

"Because Artie Abrams is her father." Abby said and Skylar's eyes widened in shock. He then turned to Artie and took as long of a look as he could, which was cut short because of him leaving to follow Finn, but he could see in a way that he could be Hope's father. "I am not the only one who should be getting the _I told you so_ look."

Skylar grinned and rolled his eyes, he should have took his own advice about the confidence. But the thing he didn't have a big support team; Abby could have an army if she wanted one.

"I know, but it's a very big part." Skylar protested, knowing what Abby would say next.

"And Elsa isn't?" She exclaimed and they both chuckled.

Fiona and Antonia finally got to see the cast list and Antonia frowned at seeing that Fiona got the part. She then saw an ecstatic Fiona go over to Ethan and hug him; he was on his crutches today and she almost made him fall over.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you got the part!" Fiona exclaimed. "To be honest, I was sure Toni was going to get it. She was better."

"Hey, all of you were great! The difference is that they chose you to play Anna. They wouldn't have picked you if you thought you were bad." Ethan said and Fiona smiled and then kissed Ethan on the cheek and he smiled.

Antonia's eyes widened at the sight and walked away so she wouldn't have to see that or even look or talk to Fiona or Ethan.

* * *

Lacey walked into the choir room and sat next to Hope. "Hey." Lacey said. "I'm sorry you didn't get the part. You deserved it. I mean, this Abigail Parker just got her a week ago and gets the lead just like that. It's not right."

"I didn't want it." Hope said and Lacey turned to her with a surprised look on her face.

"What?!" Lacey exclaimed. Some of the others walking into the room, looked at her in confusion. She knew it might probably be better to not scream the conversation. "What do you mean you didn't want? I asked you to audition with me for Anna, but you told me you _wanted _Elsa."

"I don't want to do anything having to do with _him."_ Hope told Lacey and she knew what she was talking about and Lacey sighed. She felt sort of responsible for this because she had to show Hope that photo of them when they were in high school.

"I am sorry. I never should have said anything—" Lacey tried to say, but Hope stopped her and grinned at her.

"It's alright." Hope said. "I mean, who knows if I would have gotten it anyway. And I had to find out who my father is eventually. I just hoped that just never knew I existed or he looked for me or something like that."

Soon Finn and Marley came into the choir room, and they were followed by Abby. "What's she doing here?" Lacey whispered to Hope, but she shrugged, but she had an idea.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome our newest member, and one of leads in the fall musical, Abby Parker." Finn said and then Abby went over to where everyone else was sitting and sat next to Skylar in the second row. "I would also like to congratulate Fiona, Skylar, Ethan, and Jude for getting the leading parts."

"For everyone else who didn't get the leads, we have room for townspeople and trolls." Marley added. Sure it was the best, but at least it was something.

"Ethan, when did you audition?" Fiona asked, she seemed very surprised. "I didn't even know you were considering it."

"I wasn't." Ethan said. "But Antonia talked me into it." Ethan said and glanced behind him and smiled at her, but Antonia tried not to look at him. Fiona looked back, but then back to Ethan.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have extra time together since we have lead roles." Fiona said and Ethan grinned as they turned their attention to see that Finn was writing something on the board.

_Top 40_

"I would like you to pick a song, but it has to have been in the top 40 at least." Finn said and the Antonia raised her hand.

"I have one." Antonia said and Finn nodded as Antonia started to get up and walk to the front. "Maya, would you mind playing the piano?" She asked and Maya nodded and got up and then sat in front of the piano after Antonia whispered something to her.

She started to play.

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it, to the beat_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it  
You played it  
You played it_  
You played it to the beat.

"Why did you pick that song?" Finn asked and Antonia thought for a second as she took a quick glance at Ethan. But looked back at Finn.

"Uh, it's one of my favorites. Has a lot of meaning to it." She said and then went back to sit down.

* * *

Hope and Lacey were walking in the hallway and they passed Abby and looked at her talk to Skylar. "How does she do it? It's like she just got here and now she is dating Skylar?" Lacey questioned, but Hope shrugged. She really didn't care about her.

"Anyway, so do you want to come over tonight?" Hope asked, wanting to change the subject. "My mom has to work the night shift so she won't be home till like 3 in the morning or something."

"Sure, I'll just tell my mom I am staying at a friend's." Lacey said and Hope frowned. "What?" Lacey asked, she knew something changed.

"Friend?" Hope questioned and Lacey sighed. "I'm your girlfriend." Hope said and Lacey tried not to look guilty, but Hope already knew what that meant. "She doesn't know, does she? Does she even know that you're gay?"

Lacey sighed. She knew she hadn't been honest about that. The only reason she was out at school was because there was no way she could ask Hope to keep a secret like that. "I just have to find the right time." Lacey said. "What about you? I have never even met your mom, I have seen her in yearbooks when she was like you and I hear all about her, but I never met her." It was Hope's turn to sigh.

"Alright, fine." Hope said. "I guess I should tell her, but I when? She is like never home and never seems to listen to me. And besides, there is that chance."

"That she is homophobic?" Lacey questioned and Hope nodded. "I know how you feel. I guess we both have this to deal with don't we?"

"I guess." Hope said. "I better go." She said, she didn't know what else to say, so she left Lacey's side and as she walked down the hall, she found Maya to be by her side, walking with her.

"Where did you come from?" Hope asked her.

"My locker, is over there. And I may have been glancing at you and Lacey over there." Maya said and Hope grinned and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how is it going with your new girlfriend? I didn't hear anything, by the way."

"Nothing, we just realized that neither of us are out to our mothers." Hope told her and it took a second for Maya to understand what she meant.

"She doesn't even know that you have a girlfriend?"

"It's easy when she isn't around the house much, even growing up." Hope said and Maya arched her eyebrow. "It's not easy being a teen mom." Maya nodded, remembering what Hope told her previously about her mother and somewhat of her childhood.

"What about Lacey?" Maya asked and Hope shrugged, she didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with disapproving parents. "Okay, but if you ask me, I think you need to tell them, or else it's like your strangers to each other."

Hope thought for a moment about what she said, and she had to agree that it was a good idea.

* * *

As Hope walked away, Lacey sighed. She wondered what she could do, when suddenly Upton tapped her on the shoulder. "Girl problems?" Upton asked.

"Oh. Hi Upton." Lacey said.

"Look, I know we haven't talked in a while, but you should know that if you need anything, I am here." Upton said and Lacey grinned. She liked this.

"I guess, I shouldn't avoid you. We are friends." Lacey said.

"Anyway, what is going on with and Ms. Perfect?" Upton asked and Lacey sighed. The jealously that she didn't like.

"Nothing." Lacey lied.

"Come on, you can tell me. I mean, I do understand you more than anyone."

"Upton. Stop. We aren't together for a reason. I like Hope and just because I did things with you, doesn't mean we are meant to be like Allie and Noah or whatever lesbian couple there is." Lacey said and Upton looked around, luckily no one heard that.

"You may not know it or want to believe it, but we are." Upton said.

* * *

In the choir room, Upton was in the front of the room as the music played.

_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
It was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
And I drown in you again_

Upton turns to where Lacey is and sings the song to her.

_'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade, a  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
Us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'lld choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
And I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Dont't know why_

_If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?_

Afterwards, Upton went back to sit down and taped Lacey on the shoulder and Lacey turned to see a smile on Upton's face. "What did you think?" Upton asked. Lacey knew that she sang that song about her.

"You sounded great." Lacey said and turned back to the front of the room as Upton's smile faded. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Then Lacey got up from her seat and went to the front of the floor, with Maya and Hope following her.

They quick whispered a few things and then the music started playing.

[Lacey (with Maya &amp; Hope)]  
_Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)_

[Maya (with Lacey &amp; Hope)  
_And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)_

[Hope (with Maya &amp; Lacey)  
_Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you, you)_

[Maya]  
_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

[Maya &amp; Hope]  
_One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

[Lacey, Maya &amp; Hope]  
_I got one less, one less problem_

[Maya (with Hope &amp; Lacey]  
_I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)__  
_

[Hope (with Lacey &amp; Maya]  
_Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_

[Lacey]  
_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

[Lacey, Hope, &amp; Maya]_  
I got one less, one less problem_

* * *

"Hey." Hope said to Lacey once they got into the hallway. "You were amazing."

"You two. And tell Maya she was too." Lacey said and Hope nodded. "Thanks for doing that so quickly."

"No problem." Hope said. "Anyway, my mom came home at 2 in the morning last night, and I told her." Hope said and Lacey looked at her in surprise. She knew what she meant.

"Wait? You told her? That you're gay?" Lacey asked and Hope nodded. "What did she say?"

"She was completely okay with it and she was happy that I found someone that made me happy." Hope said. "It turns out that she was friends with a couple gay guys and girls when she was in high school."

"I am so happy for you." Lacey said, but then her smile turned into a frown. Hope wondered what happened. She, in a way, did it for Lacey.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"I told my mom last night too." Lacey admitted and Hope knew that this couldn't be good. She was almost afraid to ask what happened.

"What did she say?" Hope asked.

"She told me to leave." Lacey said and Hope sighed; she was afraid of that. "She told me that it was wrong. She actually thought I was lying at first. Until I talked about my girlfriend who I care about and that was when she told me to leave."

"I am so sorry. This is my fault." Hope said, looking down when she then felt Lacey's hand on her arm and she looked up.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Lacey told her. "If she can't accept me for who I am, then it's her loss." Hope smiled, this is why she loved her. Hope kissed her.

"You can stay at my place. I'll talk to my mom when she gets home and I'm sure she will understand." Hope said and Lacey nodded.

"Alright, on one condition." Lacey said. "Sing a duet with me."

* * *

[Lacey]  
My girl's ain't the one that I saw coming  
And sometimes I don't know which way to go

[Hope]  
And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
'Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know

[Lacey &amp; Hope]  
that you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love

[Hope]  
Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
If it's who you left  
Then it's who you left

[Lacey]  
My girl ain't the one that I saw coming  
And some have said his heart's too hot to hold

[Hope]  
And it takes a little time  
But you should him when he shines  
You never want to let that feeling go

[Hope &amp; Lacey]  
When you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Yeah you love, who you love  
Who you love

"What inspired this choice?" Finn asked.

"We are who we are and you can either accept it or you lose out." Hope and Lacey said and Finn liked it. The girls took a seat as everyone applauded for them. Then Jude came into the choir room, he didn't look happy.

"Mr. Hudson, I'm sorry, but I can't be in the musical." Jude said, once he came in. "And I can't be in Glee Club anymore."

* * *

**So what's going on with Jude? **

**Anyway, Lacey and Hope came out to their mothers, luckily for Lacey she has Hope. Upton wants Lacey back. Also Abby, Skylar, Fiona, and Ethan got the parts! (And are keeping them)**

**Songs: Rolling In the Deep (Adele), Clarity (Zedd Ft. Foxes), Problem (Ariana Grande), and Who You Love (John Mayer Ft. Katy Perry)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Fearlessness

Finn was sitting in his office working on some papers, when he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up and saw it was Jude; he was expecting him to come in because he asked to speak with after what he said on Friday.

"Come in Jude." Finn said and Jude gave a firm nod as he shifted the door open more and walked further into Finn's office and took a seat that was in front of his desk. "So, I think you know why I called you here." Finn said and Jude nodded.

"It's about the play and Glee Club. I know." Jude said and Finn nodded.

"I don't understand why you want to give up your part in the play. And I also don't understand why you would want to quit Glee Club." Finn said and Jude sighed.

"I don't want to quit. Either of them." Jude admitted. "I love being in Glee Club and I really wanted to be in the play. I thought it would be fun."

"Then why—" Finn tried to ask.

"My parents. They don't want me to do the play or be in the club. They say it's too dangerous." Jude said, sort of mumbling the last part. Finn didn't understand what he meant by _dangerous_. What was dangerous about being in the Glee Club or about being in the school play?

"What do you mean, Jude?" Finn asked and Jude looked around at first, but then shrugged. Finn knew that Jude wasn't telling him everything, but he also knew he couldn't force him to say anything.

"I don't know." Jude lied. Finn could tell by the way Jude looked, but he left it alone. Finn sighed. "Can I go now?" Finn nodded and Jude got up and left the room. When he got out into the hallway, he saw Rose was out there waiting for him. He smiled when he saw her and she started to walk right beside him.

"So… your parents are making you quit?" Rose asked and Jude turned to her, somehow she must have been listening in. "I heard."

"Yeah." Jude said, nodding. "Sometimes, they can be really unfair, and this is one of those times."

"Did you talk to them?" Rose asked. "I mean, maybe if you tell them how much you love it, they let you come back."

"Trust me, they won't change their minds." Jude insisted, but Rose wasn't so sure. "You don't know what they are like. I mean, I get that they care, but—"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, she got that his parents cared, but it didn't make any sense why they thought it would be dangerous for him to sing and dance or act.

"You wouldn't understand." Jude said and Rose sighed as Jude tried to walk away from her. She let him go, but she wasn't going to let this be the end of it. Jude wouldn't be happy if he had to leave Glee Club and she wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Abby was at her locker, when Skylar came around the side and she grinned. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She repeated.

"So, I want to hang out with you. Tonight." Skylar said, plainly and Abby smiled.

"Oh really?" She questioned and Skylar nodded. "What if I have plans with someone else?" Skylar frowned and he didn't know what to say to that. "Relax, I am joking. Sure, what should we do?" Skylar sighed in relief, he really liked Abby; she was one of the few people he could talk to, who of course were interested.

"Dinner maybe, any restaurant preferences?" Skylar suggested.

"How about we pick it up from any fast food place and then eat at your place?" Abby suggested and Skylar frowned. That would not end well, especially with his family. But what could he tell her? That she can't come over because he has to protect his little sister from his abusive mom that is also a drug dealer and addict?

"I don't know. My house is kind of messy." Skylar protested. "And my mom really doesn't really like people at the house and my little sister might bother us." Sure it was a lie, but not a total lie. His mother didn't like anyone there.

"Come on…. It can't be that bad. And I am sure I can handle your little sister." Abby said, for some reason she really wanted to go to Skylar's house. "Can't you talk to your mom? I mean we do have to rehearse for the play."

Skylar's mom didn't even know about that. If she did, he would a get a beating worse than his daily ones. Of course, that would be after questioning the fact that they picked him for one of the lead parts of course. Skylar sighed and grinned at her. "Sure, I'll try. I'll call you if you can."

Abby smiled bigger and then kissed Skylar on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Hopefully." Skylar sighed as she walked away; hopefully things would go better than how he saw things going.

* * *

Finn was dealing with some others things, while Marley decided to handle Glee Club for the day without him. She took a marker and wrote _Fear_ on the board. "Okay, everyone in here is afraid of something, but in music, artists don't let fear control them, or else, they wouldn't be where they are today." Marley said. "Anyway, I want you to pick a song, one that you never thought you would sing in your life time, and sing it."

"Antonia, Gabby, you two said you had a song in mind?" Marley questioned and they both nodded and then stood up in front.

[Antonia]  
_One more hour burns  
So scared of his return  
That I can't sleep tonight  
In this hospital light_

[Gabby]  
_What you call tragedy  
It's just another day to me  
For my heart beats with fear  
As his footsteps draw near_

[Antonia]  
_The life I'm meant to lead  
_  
[Gabby]  
_Won't slip away from me_

[Antonia &amp; Gabby]  
_'Cause this time's the last time  
I know that my eyes have seen too much  
This nightmare is not fair  
And I've had enough_

[Antonia]  
_You break me, you just say you're sorry  
You call this love  
But this time your lies are not enough  
This time  
_  
[Gabby]  
_And what remains a mystery  
You cannot have the best of me  
So I'm taking back all you took from me_

[Antonia &amp; Gabby]  
_'Cause this time's the last time  
I know that my eyes have seen too much  
This nightmare is not fair  
And I've had enough_

_You break me, you just say you're sorry  
You call this love  
But this time your lies are not enough  
This time_

"Nice job ladies, what inspired this pick?" Marley asked.

"Well, personally for me, probably because Celine has such a unique voice, it would be hard to compete or try "top" that, I guess." Antonia said. "Gabby was the one who picked the song."

"What about you Gabby? Why this song, also?"

"Uh, I mean, the song itself has a huge meaning, it hard to portray it through the song, and also what Toni said." Gabby said.

"Alright, nice job girls!" Marley praised as she and the rest of club applauded them. They sat back down as Marley began to speak some more. Once it was over, Antonia followed Gabby into the hall.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you chose that song?" Antonia asked as she followed Gabby to her locker.

"I told you. I like Celine, she is like one of my favorite artists." Gabby said.

"And yet you have never sang one of her songs before and I have never seen you listen to her music, well beside the over played song." Antonia pointed out. "And you chose, out of all the songs you could by her, that particular one. Why?"

"No reason, I just like it and I have never seen anyone cover it." Gabby said, Antonia wasn't totally convinced, but she let it go.

"Anyway, why are complaining?" Gabby questioned. "I mean, I think it worked for your situation." Antonia arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Don't give me that look. You can't tell me you weren't thinking about Ethan during that song. Antonia glanced down as she tried not to look guilty.

"Right. As I thought." Gabby added and Antonia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Antonia replied and then walked away. Gabby had a point, she was thinking of Ethan during that song, but only because she thought he liked her, but in reality liked a different girl.

* * *

Rose decided to ditch Glee Club for the day, it would give her time to speak to a few people. She went to Jude's house and knocked on the door. A man answered it, obviously not knowing who she was. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I am friends with Jude." She said and the man grinned.

"Please come in." He said and Rose entered the house. "Excuse me for a moment." He added as Rose stepped into the living room. Soon, the man came back, followed by a woman; Rose assumed that was his wife and Jude's mom.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and you've met my husband, George." She said and shook Rose's hand; they were very friendly at least. "So you are friends with Jude?" She asked and Rose nodded. "He's mentioned you before, Rose, right?" She nodded again.

"Yeah, anyway—" Lucy cut Rose off again.

"Well, Jude isn't here right now—" It was Rose's turn to cut her off.

"I am not here to see Jude, I am here to talk to you both." Rose said and then both George and Lucy sat down in front of Rose, they looked worried.

"Did something happen to him?" Lucy asked concerned. "George, I told you we shouldn't have sent him to a public school!"

"No, no, no, Jude is fine. Nothing like that." Rose said and Lucy looked extrememly relieved; now Rose knew what Jude meant by the cared. They seemed like they _really cared_. "He told me that you are making him quit the play. And Glee Club."

"Oh, I see." George said.

"I mean, Jude loves it—"

"Well, you see in being part of a club, especially like this Glee Club, it involves a lot. Like dancing, which hard and then singing, that puts on a lot of stress." George started.

"And having to make sure everything is perfect, that puts even more stress." Lucy added. "That is way too much stress and we don't think Jude should have to be exposed to it."

"And then the play, he has memorize tons of lines and be believable with the performance. That is even more. Jude can't handle stuff like that." George said. Rose didn't understand, I mean sure, it seems like stress, but that is only if you don't enjoy what you are doing, it's fun and it doesn't seem like work.

"But Jude loves it and I mean, it seems stressful, but it's not if you love it." Rose pointed out. "And everyone has to deal with stress—"

"Jude can't handle stress, you don't understand." Lucy replied.

"You're right, I don't understand. And I would like to."

"He didn't tell you?" George asked and Rose shook her head. "Jude has epilepsy and if he gets too stressed out or panicky—"

"He'll have a seizure." Rose said. She couldn't believe that Jude never told her that he had epilepsy. No wonder they were worried about him.

"Yes."

"But, the thing is, Jude, one day is going to be by himself and he won't have you guys to protect him from all the stress he will have with becoming an adult and such. And you _protecting _him, you are keeping him from doing things that he loves. I think it would be a mistake to keep him from that." Rose said.

George and Lucy exchanged looks, they saw Rose's point, but were still unsure. "The lesson for this week, is fear. It's about letting go of our fears." Rose said, she thought it might help. "And I know you both are afraid of Jude getting hurt, but he is smart and amazing. You need to let him have a little freedom."

Rose then got up and left the house. She hoped that would help Jude out, she was pretty confident in everything she said; but she still couldn't believe she just found out that at any time, Jude could have a seizure.

_I should have seen it coming, I should  
have known  
How could I let you play me, I don't  
even know?  
I should have seen it coming, I should  
have known  
How could I let you play me, I don't  
even know?_

_I'm such a fool, I can't believe I  
let you in my life  
You broke the rules but I  
should have known  
You do it all the time_

_Thought we were cool but then  
again who am I kidding?  
It's every players  
favorite crime, yeah  
To make you feel  
like it's all real  
When it's a lie and I  
should have known_

_I should have seen it coming, I  
should have known  
How could I let you play me, I  
don't even know?  
I should have seen it coming, I  
should have known  
How could I let you play me, I  
don't even know?_

_I should have known, my family,  
they never did pretend  
My mama felt, she never liked,  
you neither did my friends  
And when you blamed it all on me I  
should have known  
That's what liars always try to do, yeah_

_It wasn't me, it was you  
You're the fool and I  
should have known_

* * *

Skylar paced back in forth, he had to wait for his mother to leave before he could call Abby, she usually was gone for many hours. She stays out as late as she can, so she can get more people willing to buy drugs. "Skylar, can I please leave just for a second?" Skylar's little sister, Chloe, asked. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Not yet Chloe, mom hasn't left yet." Skylar said. If one of them left the room and were caught by their mother, they would get hurt. Chloe sighed.

"SKYLAR!" They both heard from outside the door. Chloe looked at her older brother in fear as Skylar sighed; she always picked him.

"Stay here. Okay." Skylar told Chloe and she nodded. Skylar slowly opened the door and walked out of his bedroom. He went into the living room, where his mother was. "Did you need something?" Skylar asked, not looking at her.

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't." She said and Skylar sighed. "I am leaving. Don't do anything stupid. Got it!?" She said and Skylar nodded, still not looking at her.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" She yelled as she picked up something from close by and threw it at Skylar. He felt it hit his head and then he looked up at his mother. "Better." She added as she then went out the door with her drugs and such.

A few minutes after she was gone, Skylar went back into the bedroom and Chloe rushed out as he picked up the phone and called Abby, telling her to come over with food. By the time, he hung up, Chloe came back in the room.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, my friend is coming over and she is bringing food." Skylar told her.

"What if mom comes back?" Chloe asked.

"She won't be here long, besides, aren't you hungry?" Skylar said and Chloe nodded.

"Is it a girl?" She asked and Skylar blushed and nodded. "Sky has a girlfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend. At least not yet." Skylar said. "Anyway, we are going to be doing stuff, so I need you to do your homework in here." Chloe nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, Skylar heard someone knock on the door and he went and answered it and smiled when he saw Abby, along with a few bags of food. "Hey, is Skylar home?" Abby said and Skylar let her in the house and looked around at the area.

"It doesn't look bad." Abby said as Chloe then came out into where they were. Abby smiled at the younger girl. "Hi, I'm Abby, what's your name?"

"Chloe." She said and Abby handed her a bag of food and then Chloe took it into her bedroom, leaving Skylar and Abby alone.

"I kind of expected a seven or eight year old. She looks twelve." Abby said and Skylar chuckled.

"She's eleven actually." Skylar corrected. Abby followed Skylar into his room, where they began eating and going over their lines for the play. Every soon, they stopped and just started talking about other things and Abby became interested in looking at what Skylar had.

"Wow, you have classic albums, don't you?" Abby questioned.

"They used to be my dad's, but I like them so, I kept them." Skylar replied as Abby continued to look at them.

"Josh Groban, Madonna, Mirah Carey— he had taste. I guess for his time."

"Not a fan, I guess?" He quessed.

"Never heard Josh, and I am not really a fan of DIVAS like Mirah and Madonna." Abby said. "I like rock and alternative more. Like Paramore, Jena Irene, and Fall Out Boy."

"I like them, and I also like other artists like Phillip Phillips and Jason Mraz. But I also like some old stuff, like what you see in my collection. I don't really tell people about that, though." Skylar said.

"Why not? I mean, it's not really my taste, but I mean, I am sure other people like it too." Abby pointed out.

"I don't know, I mean, I always been kind of shy about these things." Skylar admitted.

"You shouldn't. And I mean, this week's assignment is about letting go of your fear." Abby said and Skylar smiled at her. "You are amazing. You should show it, in a way nobody has seen it."

"Like you." Skylar said and Abby smiled at him. They started to lean in closer until their lips touched, but they were interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming shut. Skylar's eyes widened, he knew that sound.

Skylar went over to his window and he couldn't believe this; his mom was home _early_. "What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"You have to go." Skylar said, quickly. "My mom's home."

"I thought you worked things out."

"I didn't tell her. She is never home this early, if she catches you I am dead." Skylar panicked. "Go out the window. Hurry!" Abby didn't know what to say and did what she was asked and went out the window. He closed it as Abby hurried away and then his bedroom swung open.

"SKYLAR!" His mother yelled and Skylar stood there in fear. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled and then walked towards Skylar, angrily. She started to hit him and Skylar tried to protect his face, but that was before the first few hits.

"Stop." Skylar said in a whisper. But she kept hitting him and she screamed some more, but Skylar didn't let out a scream as she continued to hit him; even though he felt like he should scream.

* * *

Rose was at her locker when Jude pulled her aside. "You went to my house?" Jude asked and Rose sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry—I just thought if I talked them, I would help you." Rose said. "Anyway, now I know why they are worried about you."

"What?" Jude asked confused, but it was obvious what she meant.

"They told me that you have epilepsy." Rose said and Jude sighed.

"I guess I don't have to tell you why I don't want anyone meeting my family."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone in the Glee Club for that matter?" Rose asked him. She really liked Jude and she just wanted to know why he kept this a secret from her and everyone; they cared about him and he kept something important to himself.

"I don't want anyone to know. I mean, they will look at me different and treat me different. That's why the school doesn't even know." Jude said. "I mean, no one needs to know. I can handle them."

"Okay, anyway, what did your parents say? Did I help at all?" Rose asked, hoping that she did.

"Well, I get to be in the play, but they won't let me be in Glee Club." Jude said and Rose sighed. "They only agreed because I said the musical stuff is going on for a month or something like that."

"Great." Rose said, she thought she would have at least got him back in Glee.

"Good thing I told them I joined a study group after school when Glee Club goes on." Jude said and then smiled. Rose then smiled, she couldn't believe what he was doing, but it didn't matter; Jude was coming back. "I told Mr. Hudson that I am coming back."

Rose then put her arms around Jude and hugged him. "Jude Watson, you are amazing." Rose said and then looked at his smiling face.

* * *

Abby walked up to Skylar who was at his locker. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Last night after I went your window and was walking to my car, I heard screaming." Abby said and Skylar sighed. "I mean, you were so scared when she got home—"

"Abby, sorry, my mom just yelled because the place was a mess and the food wrappers everywhere. She was also really tired—don't worry. I am fine. I just didn't want to get you or me in trouble." Skylar said, what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Okay." Abby said, she grinned, she was relieved nothing was really going on. Skylar reached into his locker and pulled out a flower. "What is this for?"

"I am hoping you will like my next proposition." Skylar said.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Skylar asked, with much hope for a yes.

"Yes." Abby agreed and he kissed her on lips and they smiled on each other. "Anyway, I have a song, you and the glee club should here." He said and then Skylar was standing in front of the Glee Club on one of the stools, singing a song he never thought he would be singing.

_Where has that old friend gone?  
Lost in a February song  
Tell him it won't be long  
'Til he opens his eyes, opens his eyes_

_Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades?  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life?_

_And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you, I, I'll come back to you one day_

_Morning is waking up  
And sometimes it's more than just enough  
When all that you need to love  
Is in front of your eyes  
It's in front of your eyes_

_And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
Sometimes it's hard to find the ground  
'Cause I keep on falling as I try  
To get away from this crazy world_

_And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you, I, I'll come back to you one day_

_Where has that old friend gone?  
Lost in a February song  
Tell him it won't be long  
'Til he opens his eyes, opens his eyes_

They all applauded and Skylar smiled as he looked over at Abby, who was smiling big at him. "That was amazing, Skylar. Why did you chose that song?"

"I have always been really shy about my music taste, but a friend got me to realize I shouldn't be. I took a risk singing this because he is phenomenal artist." Skylar explained.

"And you did a fantastic job." Finn praised. Skylar nodded with a smile, he had Abby to thank for that.

* * *

**So Jude is now keeping Glee Club a secret from his parents and Rose knows that he has epilepsy. Also Abby and Skylar are together.**

**Songs: This Time (Celine Dion), Should Have Known (Robyn), &amp; February Song (Josh Groban)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Winter Formal

Everyone noticed that Finn had already had the assignment planned. They could see _Winter Formal_ written on the board. They knew about the dance they had in the winter. It was like prom, but in the winter instead of the spring and everyone was welcome to come.

But it was usually held before Christmas, rather than in early October and not too long before the musical. "Why are we having the formal now?" Lacey asked, right away. They were all wondering the same, however.

"The dance had to get pushed back because of events and such." Finn said, he didn't know exactly, he only heard a little about it. That was when Finn stepped aside to let Marley talk because she would have more insight on the subject.

"Anyway, nothing really has changed except for the date. You dress like you would for prom and you may bring a date, but you don't have to." Marley started. "Also Principal Tristian has asked that the Glee Club perform. It help save the money that it would cost to hire a DJ or Band."

They could see it made it sense, sure they would get less time with their dates, but they didn't really mind that. "Anyway, your job this week is to pick a song to sing at the formal, doesn't have to be a solo, can be a duet or in a group." Marley added.

Maya then raised her hand. "I think I have a good song for the formal." Maya stated and then got up from her seat and sat the piano and began playing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
Mmmm...mmmmm oooooohhhh..ooo_

Everyone seemed to like it, it was a classic choice from the Nicolas Sparks movie. Sure, the ending was sad, but the song, like most of the movie was beautiful. Maya sat back down as the applause died down. "As Maya just showed us, we'd like to see songs like that. So pick your songs like you pick your dress." She said.

After Marley and Finn talked more about the Formal and then about the play that was coming up very soon, everyone left. They weren't thinking as much about their song choices yet as much as their date choice.

Hope seemed distracted, which is why Maya thought it would be a good idea to catch up with her. "Hey, you seemed distracted all day." Maya said and Hope sighed. "Is it your mother or something?"

"It's something." Hope said.

"What is it?"

"Well, A few days ago, Abby left early so Skylar asked to rehearse the play with him." Hope said.

"Why didn't he rehearse with Fiona? She is playing Anna." Maya stated, it would make more sense.

"I don't know, she had to do something with Lacey, which was why I was also available. Anyway, he doesn't really talk to many girls, so he asked me and I rehearsed with him." Hope said, but Maya didn't see why it was a big deal.

"Wait, doesn't Abby play Elsa?" Maya said, as it just popped in her head.

"Yes, but she rehearses both parts with him." Hope told her and she nodded. "Anyway, we got to the part where Han and Anna kissed. And Skylar kissed me." Maya nodded, but didn't get it. Hope told her she wasn't interested in boys; it wasn't making sense at the moment.

"And…?" Maya asked.

"I liked it." Hope said and Maya's eyes went wide in surprise. So Hope went from not liking boys romantically, to liking boys that kiss her.

"I thought you didn't like boys." Maya said.

"I thought I didn't because the last time a boy kissed me I didn't like it." Hope said. "On the other hand I was only 11."

"And there could have been the possibility that you didn't like _that _boy." Maya added and Hope knew that she right. "So I guess you just found out that you are bi."

"Not just that, Maya." Hope said and looked around. "I _like _Skylar."

"Of course, you start to like him once he gets a girlfriend." Maya said and they both turned to see Skylar walk up to Abby as she pulled a flower from her locker. "Abby, will you be my formal date?" Skylar asked and Abby nodded and then hugged her boyfriend.

Hope sighed as she watched that happen. "What did you expect?" Maya asked her. "They are together and when Skylar was into you, you just sort of blew him off." Hope knew Maya was right, if only she hadn't just assumed she was gay because she kissed one boy and didn't like it.

Hope started to sing.

_I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And 3 weeks later in the front porch light taking 45 min to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet but I thought I loved you then_

Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then.

_I remember taking you back to right where I first met you  
You were so surprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care I got down on one knee right there  
And once again I thought I loved you then_

Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then.

"Not to be a downer, but you love him now, not then." Maya pointed out and Hope sighed and rolled her eyes. It was a song that came to mind when she thought about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonia was at her locker. As she would grab her things, she would glance at Ethan, who was close by. Then Gabby came up to. "Just ask him already." She said.

"What?" Antonia asked.

"Just ask Ethan to the Winter Formal already. Staring at him from a distance isn't going to do anything but creep him out if he sees you." Gabby said and Antonia sighed. Gabby was right, but how could she just go up to him and ask him?

"What if he says no?" Antonia questioned. She didn't want to be shot down.

"Well, then it is his loss." Gabby replied, they then looked over as Fiona walked passed Ethan and he called Fiona back over to him.

"What's up?" Fiona asked.

"Would you like to be my date to the Winter Formal?" Ethan asked and Fiona smiled as Antonia frowned and her eyes widened; this couldn't be happening.

"Yes. I would love to." Fiona said and Ethan smiled.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"I'll give you my address later." Fiona said and then continued to walk off towards where Gabby and Antonia stood. She notice Antonia looked down and then looked back and had a theory. "Are you okay, Toni—were you going to ask him?"

Antonia shrugged, but Gabby nodded for her. "She was working on it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked him." Fiona said, she did like Ethan, but didn't know that one of her friends liked him too. She didn't want to hurt Antonia and now she felt bad.

"It's okay." Antonia said, even though she wasn't completely okay.

"If you want, I could tell him I can't go and then you could ask him." Fiona offered, it was a nice offer, but Antonia would feel awful for making her dump her date. Plus, she didn't want to be a second choice anyway.

"No, you take him." Antonia said. "I'll just ask someone else. It's fine."

"Okay, thanks." Fiona said. "I guess I will see you guys later." Fiona then left and Antonia leaned against the locker.

"You could have taken the offer." Gabby pointed out.

"That would have been just as mean the girl based on the song _Jolene_." Antonia stated and Gabby then saw her point. "Do you know any guys that would be willing to go with me?"

"Well, I think Chandler is available." Gabby said and it took a minute for Antonia to remember him from Glee Club. He didn't say too much, but he seemed nice. "I am going with Freddy."

"Since when were you two a thing?" Antonia asked. She knew Freddy and she had never seen Gabby talk to him before.

"We are just friends. We are going as friends. We are also going to duet." Gabby told her and Antonia nodded; she thought it was sweet and couldn't wait to humiliate Gabby by saying stupid things while she was with Freddy.

"I can't wait to see it." Antonia said.

* * *

Skylar got home, he had picked up his suite for the dance and he had in his bag so his mother wouldn't see it. She would never let him go, so he had to hide any evidence. "Chloe!" Skylar called once he got in the house, but no answer. "Chloe!" He called again, but nothing.

He walked down and found his mother in Chloe's room, with Chloe; she was holding her by the shirt. "What are you doing?" Skylar asked, once he saw his mother going after his little sister.

"Shut up and get out of here!" His mother yelled at him and she turned her attention back to Chloe. "Now what did I say about using the phone?"

"Don't use it." Chloe said, with tears in her eyes.

"Then why did you use it!" She yelled and then held Chloe against a wall and that was when Skylar couldn't take it.

STOP!" He yelled as he ripped her hand off Chloe and she went running out of the room. When they heard a door slam, Skylar knew she was safe; but now he wasn't.

"One thing I hate more is brats thinking they can do whatever they want!" His mother said as Skylar tried to back away. He felt like running, but where would he go? She grabbed Skylar by his hair and then his shirt and push him down on the ground and started hitting him.

"S-Stop." He choked out as she continued to beat him. He choked, but he wouldn't scream or cry because that would make the beatings last longer; he learned that a long time ago. Eventually it stopped.

Every soon, the door opened and then slammed; she had left for work and that was when Chloe came out to see her brother in tears. He had his hand on his neck, it hurt the most when she hit him there. "I'm sorry, Sky." Chloe said as she hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Skylar said. He always said that. Even when he isn't okay.

* * *

It was the night of the dance and Fiona was getting ready, wearing her dress. She looked great and she couldn't wait to go with Ethan. She got a text from Ethan and opened.

"_Wish I remember that I can't really pick you up when I asked you to the dance. Can we meet each other there? –Ethan"_

Fiona smiled at the text and replied back.

"_LOL, sure, see you there. –Fiona"_

She put her phone away just as Mackenzie came in and looked at her. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked her.

"If you must, I am going to my Winter Formal."

"It's sad that you have to go alone." Mackenzie remarked.

"For your information, I have a date." Mackenzie then looked angry and surprised, as if she didn't believe it. "His name is Ethan Hart and he asked me. So don't even think about telling me that he felt bad for me, so he agreed to go with me."

"Well, I hope he can find another date because you aren't going anywhere tonight." Mackenzie said and Fiona turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mason and I have conferences tonight with our teachers. And you have to watch Bo, Declan, and Ivan." Mackenzie told her and Fiona's face fell. "So you better get out of that dress because you aren't going anywhere. And even if you were to try, we're taking all the car keys, so you have no ride."

Mackenzie then left the room and Fiona buried her face in her pillow. She was so excited to go to the dance and now she couldn't go because of her stupid step mother; Bo, Declan, and Ivan could easily stay alone; they just did that to make her miserable.

Fiona heard a knock on the door and saw Ivan, Declan, and Bo were there. "Do you guys need something?" She asked them.

"We listened in." Declan started by saying. "And we can take care of ourselves for like 2 hours."

"You are going to that dance." Ivan said and Fiona smiled.

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked.

"You have done so much for us, you deserve at least an extra hour away from this place." Bo said.

"Now go, Ivan, Bo, and I will be fine." Declan said and then Fiona brought them into a hug. She still had the issue about getting there, but then it came to her. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Antonia. It's Fiona, I need you to pick me up." Fiona said.

"_Why? What happened?"_

"Ethan certainly can't pick me up and my mom—I'll explain on the way. Can you please pick me up?" Fiona asked, she hoped that Antonia would.

"_I am riding with Gabby. We'll be there soon." _

"Thank you." Fiona said and hung up the phone and now she just had to wait for Antonia and Gabby. She waited downstairs, where Bo, Declan, and Ivan were. "Are you sure you guys want me to go?"

"Trust me, we want you to go." Ivan said. "Besides Mackenzie and Denise are just horrible people who like to make us, but mostly you miserable. You need a night out." At that moment, Fiona could see the lights of a car pull up and she knew it was Gabby and Antonia.

"They're here, I'll see you guys later. I love you. I'll be back in two hours." Fiona said and went out the door and got into the car with Gabby and Antonia. While they drove to the school, Fiona filled them in on the situation; not her entire living situation. Only the current one.

When they got there, they saw Lacey and Hope, and Maya, who walked up to them. "You guys are here!" Lacey said. "Antonia, I need you to sing with me."

"Why? Aren't you singing with Hope?"

"She doesn't know the words and both her and Maya did their solos. Please." Lacey pleaded and Antonia agreed and then they went on stage.

[Antonia]  
Who are you,  
The one for whom Id really gladly suffer

[Lacey]  
Who are you,  
The one Ill always love above another

[Antonia]  
Youre my world,

[Lacey]  
youre my hope,  
Youre all my dreams

[Antonia]  
and all my heart

[Antonia &amp; Lacey]  
Who are you,  
The one I'd give my life to  
Who are you,  
That loves as deep as I do

[Lacey]  
Who are you,  
Who takes me through the flood and through the fire

[Antonia]  
Who are you,  
Who leads me through the desert and the dry

[Lacey]  
Youre in my thoughts,

[Antonia]  
you know my mind  
You are my fate,

[Lacey]  
you are my light

[Antonia &amp; Lacey]  
Who are you  
The one I'd give my life to  
Who are you,  
That loves as deep as I do

[Antonia]  
Who are you,  
You're the one I gave my life to.

* * *

Antonia and Lacey left the stage. Antonia saw that Gabby was with a boy and knew that she should go over there, so she did. "Hey, what did you think?" Antonia asked.

"You were great." Gabby said and turned to the boy. "I don't know if you two met officially yet, but Antonia, this is Freddy."

"Oh so you are her date." Antonia joked, only to make Gabby mad. "I'm just joking." She could see that Freddy looked more surprised than Gabby did. That was when Fiona then came over to us.

"Guys, Jude just got here." Fiona said and they all looked to the stage to find Jude at the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Jude… and I didn't think I would be here tonight, but now that I am. This song is for a girl that I think is special. She is a real flower." He said.

"As if he didn't give any hints to who it was." Fiona said as they glanced at Rose who wasn't far from them.

_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Everyone applauded Jude and Antonia, Fiona, Lacey, and Hope looked over to see that Rose was tearing up; she loved it.

"Well, we're not doing our duet now." Fiona added. Lacey and Hope then left to dance and Fiona found Ethan.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Ethan said.

"Let's dance, okay." Fiona said and Ethan nodded as he glanced at Antonia who walked by with her date, Chandler. Everyone started to dance to the next song that Upton was singing.

_Ah, hey, ah oh_

_Baby, baby yeah, are you listenin'?  
Wondering, where you've been, all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby are you listenin' oh?_

_When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy I adore you,  
I adore you_

Upton was looking at Lacey as she sang. Even though she was dancing with Hope, she would look at Upton up there; she knew who the song was for.

_Baby, can ya hear me?  
When I'm crying out, for you,  
I'm scared oh, so scared,  
When you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey oh_

_When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy I adore you,  
I adore you_

Upton left the stage as Lacey made her way to get Hope and herself a drink. "What did you think of my song?" Upton asked.

"You sounded great, but you need to understand that I am with Hope. I like her and she likes me." Lacey said.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Upton stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently she's got her eyes on someone else and it isn't you or any other girl." Upton said and Lacey then saw Hope look at Skylar as he then left Abby and made his way on stage.

"I don't know if I can top Jude, but this is for my girlfriend, Abby." Skylar said as the music started to play.

_Looks like we've made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

As Skylar was still singing, there was a scream and suddenly the music stopped and Skylar stopped singing as everyone turned to see a woman who looked very angry. "SKYLAR!" She yelled.

"Oh god." Skylar mumbled, he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Ma'am, please calm down." Finn and Tristian tried to help, but she just pushed them aside as she went angrily towards the stage.

"Out of my way!" She yelled and Skylar took a step back. "SKYLAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled. Nobody knew who was more scared the entire body of students and teachers in the room or just Skylar.

"I was—" Skylar tried to say, but he couldn't.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE ARE LEAVING!" She yelled. Skylar looked around, people were so confused, but they weren't as scared as Skylar was. But he made his choice and did what she said.

Skylar followed her out of the school, leaving Abby and everyone else there with no knowledge of what just happened. It was better that they knew less, he would hopefully have story to tell everyone by Monday.

* * *

**So what is going to happen to Skylar?**

**We had a bunch of songs because it was the dance.**

**So Hope likes Skylar (and boys) now, but he is with Abby. Upton knows that and so does Lacey (maybe). Fiona and Ethan are sort of together even with Antonia liking him. Also Gabby and Freddy might have a thing started.**

**Songs: Only Hope (Mandy Moore), I Thought I Loved You Then (Brad Paisley), Who Are You (Carrie Underwood), Every Breath You Take (The Police), Adore You (Miley Cyrus), &amp; You're Still the One (Shania Twain)**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Frozen

_Frozen_ was already written on the board when everyone walked into the choir room. They knew that the musical's opening night was in a week. "Alright, as you all know, the musical's opening night, and even if you aren't in it, I hope to see some of you in the audience." Finn started out by saying.

But the people that were important were Abby, Fiona, Skylar, Jude, and Ethan. They knew that, but there was the issue that no one had seen Skylar since the dance when his mom showed up; they decided to end the dance early because of it.

"Also, has anyone seen or heard from Skylar since the dance?" Finn asked, but no one seemed to know. Not even Abby, she hadn't heard from him at all. "Well, if you do let me know." They nodded, but they were already concerned with the fact of whatever it was that happened on Friday.

"Okay, since the musical is this week, I won't be giving you guys an assignment." Finn added before he went on, mostly talking to the leads that actually were there.

As soon as Glee Club was over and they were all leaving, Abby tried calling Skylar again, like she has done many times the past couple of days. She was getting worried since it has been a couple of days. But then she bumped into someone; it was Skylar.

"Skylar?" She couldn't believe it.

"Hi Abby." He replied and then she just went into his arms, hugging him tight. She was relieved with the sight of seeing him. Then looked at him again and saw there was a black eye on his face. "Did your mom do this to you?" She asked and Skylar shook his head and gave her a convincing confused look.

"No—right, this is about what happened at the dance." Skylar said.

"And what happened when I left your house that night." Abby added.

"Abby, my mom is fine and she is not crazy. She may yell, but she is not a murder. And when she came to the dance, she was drunk. She had been going through a tough time and she had no idea what she was doing." Skylar told her.

"Why was she drunk anyway?" She asked him.

"It was a one-time thing. Her sister died recently and I guess she was dealing with it since it was only a few days ago." Skylar said and he looked and based on Abby's expressions, she seemed to believe what he was telling her.

"What about this black eye?"

"My sister gave it to me." Skylar mumbled, trying not to look embarrassed. She didn't looked too convinced with that. "You don't believe me?"

"You are telling me your eleven year old sister did this to you?" Abby questioned.

"If I wanted to lie, I would have said that Aidan punched me because he hates me." Skylar said and Abby smiled because she knew that was probably true. She decided to believe him, mostly because she was just happy to see him and to see him, mostly okay.

"Why weren't you in Glee today?" Abby asked and Skylar sighed; he didn't have much time for this one.

"I wasn't in school all day. My sister was sick and since my aunt is dead, I had to stay with her until my mom got home. I told her I went to get my school work." Skylar said. "Anyway, I have to get back because my mom isn't home for long."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Abby questioned and Skylar smiled and then kissed her. And then left her side.

* * *

Hope was at her house with Lacey, thinking about what she was going to do about everything. She liked Skylar now, but didn't want to break up with Lacey. She didn't have a place to live and she didn't want Lacey not hate her. And then there was the fact that her mother never told her that she was related to Artie Abrams. She never knew that he was her father; she doesn't even know why he never said anything.

When her mother, Kitty, came home, she noticed something was up with her daughter. "What's up?" She asked her.

"Why did you never tell me?" Hope asked, not looking at her mother directly. Only at the reflection she could see from the window she was looking out of.

"Tell you what?"

"That Artie Abrams is my father." Hope said and Kitty sighed.

"How did you find out?" Kitty asked, sitting down next to Hope, who still chose not to look at her.

"He is directing the musical. And we found you two in an old year book. Lacey sort of put the pieces together." Hope said. "He is the reason I dropped out." Kitty sighed, this wasn't exactly how she wanted Hope to find out about her father. "Why didn't he care?" She mumbled.

"Well, to be honest, I never told him about you." Kitty said and Hope's eyes widened; she wasn't expecting that. That was when she turned around and faced her mother and she was met with a surprised look on her daughter's face.

"WHAT?!" Hope exclaimed. "YOU NEVER TOLD HIM?! WHY?!"

"Well, it was near the end of my sophomore year and Artie had just gotten accepted to Film School in New York. I didn't find out until a month before graduation." Kitty explained. "I didn't tell him because I knew he would want to stay and help me raise you. But I didn't want to be the reason that he gave that up."

Hope understood her mother's intentions, but realized that she yelled at her father when he didn't even know he had a daughter. "So I dropped out of the play thinking he abandoned me, when… he really didn't know." Hope said, trying to grasp onto this.

"I am sorry, I was going to tell you, but you haven't been interested in knowing about your dad since you were 8." Kitty said. "And honestly, I didn't know what to say at the time."

"It's okay." Hope said and Kitty knew that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

"What else is bothering you?" Kitty asked and Hope sighed.

"Remember when I told that I liked girls and I was dating Lacey?" Hope questioned and Kitty nodded. "Well, I like boys too."

"Is there a boy you have your eye on?" Kitty asked and her daughter nodded. "But you still like Lacey?" Hope shrugged there. She did like Lacey, but she also had feelings for Skylar and all this was confusing her. Kitty knew there wasn't really much she could do about this.

* * *

Fiona was once again, stuck doing whatever Denise or Mackenzie wanted her to do. She was stuck cleaning Mason and Mackenzie's shared room, which is usually decently clean. Fiona knew that Mackenzie probably left some extra work for Fiona to do, even when she should be rehearsing for the play.

While Fiona was still busy, Mackenzie came in and watched Fiona for a second. "Are you done yet?" Mackenzie asked and Fiona rolled her eyes as she continued to do her work. "You are taking forever and some of us actually have a life to get back to."

"Either you wait or you can help me and get it faster." Fiona replied and Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Or you can stop being lazy and actually work at decent pace. Mom won't like it if I tell her you aren't doing what you are supposed to." Mackenzie said and then left the room, leaving Fiona, who was now trying to work faster.

She was finished when Denise came into the room. She nodded as the sight of the room. "Now you can start dinner." Denise said and Fiona sighed and went down to the kitchen, it looked clean, which meant she just had to dirty it up with whatever she had to make.

"FIONA!" Mackenzie called and Fiona sighed and stepped out to see what she wanted. "You have a visitor. Strangely."

"Who is it?" Fiona asked.

"How I am supposed to know. I don't know why anyone would want to visit you anyway." Mackenzie said. "It's two girls." Fiona said and then went and opened the front door and found Gabby and Antonia there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Fiona asked. Gabby and Antonia exchanged glances and then looked back at Fiona.

"Fiona, we're worried about you." Gabby said.

"What? Why?"

"Well from what you told us when we rode to the dance together and from what we just heard from outside the house." Antonia explained and Fiona frowned. She didn't want anyone to know.

"It's nothing. You know how sisters can be." Fiona said.

"Fiona, I know that your foster mother is Denise Cooper. And I have seen her around and I know that she isn't treating you right." Gabby said. "She yells at everyone if they don't something right. And I am right by saying that her daughter is a spoiled brat who thinks she is everything and treat you just as bad?"

Fiona didn't say anything, which indicated that Gabby was right. "Gabby, you can't stay here." Antonia said and Fiona turned around to go back inside but Antonia pulled her back. "You can't be happy here."

"I am not, but I can't leave." Fiona said and went back inside, but the two girls followed her.

"Fiona! Wait!" Gabby and Antonia shouted as they followed her.

[Gabby &amp; Antonia]  
_Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever,  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together,  
You don't have to live in fear  
Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

[Fiona]  
_Please go back home_

[Gabby &amp; Antonia]  
_Yeah, but —_

[Fiona]  
_I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

[Gabby]  
You don't have to be afraid

[Antonia]  
_We can work this out together_

[Fiona  
_…please, you'll only make it worse!  
_  
[Antonia]  
_Don't panic_  
[Fiona]  
_There's so much fear!_

[Antonia &amp; Gabby]  
_We can face this thing together  
_  
[Fiona]  
_No!_

[Gabby &amp; Antonia]  
_And everything will be all right..._

[Fiona]  
_I CAN'T!_

Gabby and Antonia looked at each other and back to Fiona. "I can't." Fiona said and then went up the stairs and into her room. "Mackenzie. Out." Fiona demanded.

"You can't make me do anything." Mackenzie replied. Then Antonia and Gabby came into the room after Fiona. "Who are they?"

"I'm Gabby and this is Antonia." Gabby introduced and Mackenzie turned to Antonia and gave her a strange look.

"What kind of name is that?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's one for a girl and it's mine." Antonia replied. "Now can you let us talk to Fiona?" That was when Mackenzie rolled her eyes and left. "…and you want to stay here with…that…?"

"No…" Fiona said. "Mackenzie and I aren't the only ones here." Then suddenly, the twins came into the room, along with Mason and Ivan following.

"Fiona are you—" Mason started to say, but then saw Antonia and Gabby. "Oh sorry. We'll come back." Then the four of them left the room. Fiona smiled, even with how cruel Denise and Mackenzie were and how she wished she could live anywhere else, those four made it worth it.

"That's why I can't leave." Fiona said.

"Do they live here too?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, this is our foster home." Fiona said. "That was Mason, Mackenzie's twin brother, and then there are the younger twins, Bo and Declan, and then Ivan."

"You stay here for them?" Antonia questioned. She understood now.

"Yes. I can't leave them. Bo and Declan were abandoned before and I can't abandon them. Even though it should be Denise, I am like their foster mother. I take care of the four of them. Mason, is the opposite of his sister, he actually likes me and is kind. And then Ivan, he is special." Fiona said.

"If I leave, it will hurt them. Mason, is less of a worry, but Bo and Declan are fragile and Ivan, before I got here, Ivan was the one Denise and Mackenzie treated like they do to me now. I can't do that to him. Besides, he needs me."

"He looks around our age." Gabby pointed out.

"He is 15, but he isn't like us completely." Fiona said. "He has Cyclothymia and well it's kind of like a case of bi polar but mild."

"Then we can get all of you guys put into a different home." Gabby suggested.

"No, we will get separated. Mason will have to go with Denise and Mackenzie no matter what, but who knows if the twins and Ivan will be with me. I can't take the chance." Fiona said. "I am sorry, I have stuff to do, so I think you guys should leave."

Antonia and Gabby looked at each other and sighed. They decided that they should listen to Fiona. They left the house and Fiona got back to her work. Antonia and Gabby didn't know what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Gabby asked. "I mean, we can't just leave this alone."

"I think we should leave it alone." Antonia said.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Gabby said, she couldn't believe what Antonia just said. "You and I both know Mackenzie Cooper and I have seen Denise, she is way worse than her daughter. Fiona is our friend and you just want to leave her to this?"

"I mean, she doesn't want to be separated from Bo, Declan, or Ivan. They are like her family, I don't think they should be taken from her. I mean her parents already were." Antonia said.

"Is this more than just a separation thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this about the Ethan thing?" Antonia couldn't even believe that Gabby would suggest that.

"Are you kidding me? Fiona is my friend and you think I would let her suffer because she is dating the guy I like!?" Antonia shouted. She couldn't believe her best friend would accuse her of something like that.

"Well. Are you?"

"No, I agree with Fiona's opinions with remaining here."

"Why?" Gabby asked. "Give me a reason to why you think that this is right?"

"I have my reasons and I just think that Fiona has a point." Antonia said and then started to walk the other way. "I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, walking away. She was angry and Gabby could tell. Gabby knew it was a mistake suggesting that when it first came out, but it could happen.

"Antonia! Wait!" Gabby shouted, but Antonia was gone.

* * *

Antonia went home and sighed as she closed the door. She was still angry at Gabby for saying what she did. She did want to help Fiona, but did feel like she had a point; but mostly because she it was how she felt.

"Who's there?" A woman shouted from a few rooms away.

"It's me!" Antonia shouted and then went into the living room, to find her grandmother, Annette, watching television. She turned to Antonia with a strange look.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked and Antonia sighed and frowned.

"It's me." She said, but that didn't help at all. "It's Antonia. Your granddaughter. I have been living here since I was five."

"I don't have any grandchildren. I didn't even had children." She replied, but then gave Antonia a confused look. "Or did I?"

"Yes, you had a daughter. Her name was Alice and she was my mother." Antonia told her.

"Right, Alice. She never calls anymore." She said and Antonia sighed. The reason for that was that her mother was killed. Antonia remembered that night. She heard screaming and then she remembered the next morning finding out her mother was dead and her dad was in jail for killing her; she had lived with her grandma Annette ever since.

But the last year as been complicated.

For a year now she had Alzheimer's and tends to forget things. Antonia is only one of the many things she forgets. It's hard, but she deals with it. Because she doesn't want to lose the only family member she has left.

That's why she knows how Fiona feels about Ivan and the twins.

* * *

They had one more rehearsal until the play tomorrow night. "Alright, Jude and Fiona, we're going to run through _Love Is An Open Door_." Finn said and Jude and Fiona got into position and the music started.

[Fiona]  
_Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

[Jude]  
_I love crazy!_

[Fiona]  
_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
_And then suddenly I bump into you_

[Jude]  
_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_  
_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

[Fiona]  
_But with you_

[Jude]  
_But with you_

_I found my place_

[Fiona]  
_I see your face_

[Jude &amp; Fiona]  
_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Love is an open door_

[Fiona]  
_With you_

[Jude]  
_With you_

[Fiona]  
_With you_

[Jude]  
_With you_

[Jude &amp; Fiona]  
_Love is an open door_

The song was cut off as a woman and man coming in screaming Jude's name. Jude looked scared when he saw them and then he looked to Rose was with the rest of the cast and she then went on stage with him. "Jude, why are your parents here?" Rose asked.

"I guess they found out I am doing the play."

"I thought they said it was okay?" Rose asked.

"I lied." Jude said.

"Ma'am, please—" Finn tried, but the woman didn't listen.

"Jude, get down here. We are leaving." She said and Jude looked over to Rose and he walked closer to her. "Let's go!"

"No!" Jude replied.

"I assume you're his mother." Finn said and she nodded. "I thought you allowed him to be in the musical."

"We reconsidered, but we decided against it. Both this and being in that club. I assume you run it." She said. "Jude, get down here."

"No! You can't keep me locked up forever! I am tired of never doing anything in my life! I want to do this! I like this!" Jude exclaimed. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but at the time it was all he knew to do.

"You lied about this to both of us." She stated.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Jude asked. "You don't listen to me. You just worry and keep me from doing anything that involves work that isn't required in the law. I like being in Glee Club and I like singing, can't you just let me do this?"

"We'll talk about this at home." His mother said and Jude groaned.

"You aren't listening to me! I am not going home, I am rehearsing. You'll have to wait until I am done because I am doing this play and I am not quitting Glee Club." Jude said. His parents then just took a seat where the audience would be; the only reason they did was because they didn't want Jude to get too upset or angry.

* * *

The night of the play came and it wasn't starting out well because he was still missing a few of his leads, along with another freaking out. "Has anyone seen Jude or Fiona?" Finn asked, but no one had seen them. People had a feeling Jude wouldn't be coming because of what happened yesterday.

"Okay has anyone seen Antonia?" Finn asked, he was getting prepared in case they didn't show up soon. But she wasn't there either. "Okay is Lacey or Maya here?" He then asked.

"Maya is in the audience with Hope and her mother." Rose said and she then left and brought Maya back stage.

"Maya, I need you to play Anna. It looks like Fiona isn't coming." Finn said and Maya nodded as she went to go get changed. "Colton!" Finn said and then Colton came over. "If Jude doesn't get here, I need you to play Hans." Colton nodded, but then Skylar came into the room.

"Mr. Hudson, Jude just got backstage. He is getting in costume." Skylar said and Finn sighed relief, well that is one less person he needed to replace.

While Maya and Jude did the Hans and Anna number, Skylar went and found Abby. "Hey, are you okay?" Skylar asked her. She didn't look too good.

"What if I mess up?" Abby questioned. "I mean, I am singing one of the most popular songs of 2014 and what if I mess up the words or my pitch or—" Skylar put his hands on her shoulder.

"You will be great. I'll be backstage watching you, I promise." Skylar said and Abby smiled. "Remember when we first met and you sang the Paramore song to me?" Abby nodded. "Just remember the moment." Abby smiled and kissed Skylar.

* * *

It was time for Abby's song and she went onto the stage.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back_  
_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on!_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Abby couldn't help but smile when everyone applauded for her. The rest of the musical went well and everyone in the audience seemed to love it. After the play, Skylar and Abby were walking to the audience together. "Is your mom here?" Abby asked.

"No, she had to work, but Chloe is here somewhere." Skylar said, but then they looked to see a woman yelled out to them.

"Oh no, it can't be." Abby said.

"Mariah!" The woman screamed once again.

"Do you know that woman?" Skylar asked, he didn't know why she kept shouting _Mariah _in their direction.

"That's my mom." Abby said and then walked towards the woman.

"Mariah." She said and Abby sighed.

"Don't call me that! That's not my name." Abby told her.

"It's a beautiful name. I picked it myself." She said and Abby rolled her eyes.

"My name is Abby and if you will excuse me—" Abby said and tried to leave with Skylar, but her mother stopped.

"Don't touch me!" Abby said. And then grabbed Skylar and left, leaving her mother there; she obviously didn't care to see her.

* * *

**So they did Frozen. Hope knows more about her father and is struggling with her feelings for Lacey and Skylar. Jude stood up to his parents during rehearsal, Antonia and Gabby know about Fiona's situation and Antonia understands her opinions from her own perspective. Also Fiona didn't come but, Abby's mom did.**

**Songs: For the First Time in Forever, Love Is an Open Door, &amp; Let It Go**

**REVIEW**


	16. Sectionals

Maya was in the auditorium, at the piano. She felt singing a song that she had been wanting to for a while.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind  
And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside  
I followed your ashes into outer space  
I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place_

_I can't look at the stars_  
_They make me wonder where you are_  
_Stars, up on Heaven's boulevard_  
_And if I know you at all,_  
_I know you've gone too far_  
_So I, I can't look at the stars_

_Stars  
Stars, they make me wonder where you are  
Stars up on Heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I can't look at the stars_

Maya turned to the rows of seats, when she heard the sound of applauding coming from that direction. She turned to see Colton, there applauding. She grinned, but then it faded as she turned back to the piano as Colton started to approach her.

"It was amazing." Colton praised and Maya tried hard not to smile liked an idiot.

"I was just going through song ideas. You know, for Sectionals." Maya said and Colton nodded. Sectionals was in a few days and they needed to win.

"I think this would be great at Sectionals." Colton said.

"No, it's not good enough for a winning solo. We need something better." Maya said, she didn't think that this song in general would help them win, she got up and started to walk out of the auditorium; she didn't want to stay in the room too long with Colton.

As Maya was going into the hallways, not looking where she was going, she ended up bumping into Hope. "Oh, hey." Maya said.

"Hey." Hope said. She looked just as distracted as Maya did herself.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked her.

"Remember when I told you like Skylar, but I still liked Lacey?" Hope questioned and Maya nodded, and then caught that Hope used _liked_.

"Are you not in love with Lacey anymore?" Maya asked.

"I don't know if I was in love with her, I mean I really like, but I really _really_ like Skylar." Hope rambled. "God, I don't even know what I am saying."

"Who do you like more? Lacey or Skylar?" Maya questioned. She hoped this would get the answer out of Hope. Hope didn't need more than a second to decide who she wanted to be with. Who she liked.

"Skylar." Hope told her.

"What are you going to do about Lacey?" Maya asked. "Isn't she still living at your house?"

"Yes, and I like Lacey, she's one of my friends—I don't know what I am going to do." Hope said.

"You don't have to do anything." They turned to see Lacey standing in front of them. "Because I am already gone. I'll get my stuff tomorrow."

"Lacey—" Hope tried, but Lacey stopped her.

"Just leave me alone, Hope!"

* * *

In the choir room, Finn wrote _Sectionals _on the board. "Sectionals is this week." Finn started to say, only to be interrupted by Lacey.

"Mr. Hudson, I have a song that would be a perfect solo for Sectionals." Lacey said and walked up to the front of the room.

_Your love is like a tidal wave  
Spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises  
Better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of sinner  
To release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner  
And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_Your love has set my soul on fire  
Burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire  
Now it's takin' its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner  
To release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner  
And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me_

Lacey sat down after that and Hope glanced at her. Lacey was angry and hurt and Hope felt terrible. She didn't even say what she wanted to say to her. "That was good Lacey, but I don't know if it's right for competition." Finn said and Lacey sighed.

"I thought that was amazing. Hot too." Upton whispered to Lacey from behind. Lacey tried not to grin, but she did, but it faded quickly.

"Anyway, we will performing three songs at Sectionals this weekend." Finn started off by saying. "We'll start off with _Like Nobody's Around_, which will be led by Skylar, Colton, Freddy, and Jeremiah. And then we will lead into our group number, which is _Maybe You're Right_ by Miley."

"And finally, Antonia will finish off with a solo, she has chosen." Marley said and everyone turned to her in surprise; who would have thought she would have been given the solo.

* * *

It was the night of the competition. Ethan was ready, even though he didn't get a solo, he was still excited. He noticed his sister, Madison was at his door as he was finishing. "Hey." Ethan said.

"You look good." Madison said and Ethan grinned.

"Well, let's hope my voice comes through tonight." Ethan replied, and as he looked at his sister, he realized something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"

Madison shook her head, but Ethan knew something was up. "No, I'm fine. Come on, we better get you to the school." Madison said, trying to change the subject. Ethan sighed, he would maybe be able to get it out of her as they rode to the school together for the competition.

* * *

Abby answered the door when she heard a knock and found Skylar. She smiled, he looked handsome. She kissed him and stepped aside so he could walk in as she finished getting ready; only a few minor details. "I'm almost ready." Abby told him.

"So where's your mom?" Skylar asked and Abby sighed and stopped what she was doing. She should have known Skylar was going to ask about her eventually.

"I don't know. Apparently in town." Abby replied.

"She was at the show. Opening night to see you and you seemed really angry at her." Skylar said.

"Well, you would be angry too if she hasn't been there for your entire life and then suddenly shows up." Abby said and Skylar sighed. He wished his mother had abandoned him in a way; it would be a better way of living for himself and Chloe. "I mean, she's been gone my entire life. She left me and my dad and thinks she can just suddenly show up and it be okay?!"

"I think she's trying." Skylar said. "Maybe she regrets leaving you."

"She left my dad and I because she wanted to be with a younger man. She never cared about me or him. I was fine with it, but her coming back—that was a mistake." Abby said.

"Why did she keep calling you Mariah?" Skylar asked, he remembered that she would shout that name at them, but didn't know why.

"That's my real name." Abby admitted. "My full name is Mariah Abigail Parker, but I have been going by my middle name ever since I can remember. I hate it."

"I think it's beautiful." Skylar said as he put his hands on her shoulders and then leaned in and kissed her.

"I think you would change your name too if you were named after Mariah Carey." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, mostly because being a guy named Mariah would just be weird." Skylar joked and they both laughed after Abby gave him a shove and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Abby remarked. "Anyway, I don't want anything to do with her."

"Well, this is just my opinion, I would be angry for my mother leaving me, but in my heart, I would know it's because I have missed her. And now I would possibly have an opportunity to see her and get to know her." Skylar said. Abby sighed, it was like Skylar was reading her mind; she felt the same, she knew she did. "I think you are angry for her abandoning you and you are trying to hide the fact that you _do_ love her and want to know her."

"Skylar Capone, sometimes I really do hate you." Abby said and Skylar rolled his eyes. She just didn't like that he was right.

"Oh, I know you love me, Mariah." Skylar said and now Abby looked angry.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the competition. The New Directions made their way backstage with Finn and Marley as they were waiting for the other team to finish their set so they could go on. "Is everyone here and ready?" Finn asked. He looked around and saw everyone, but then saw that something was up with Ethan; he looked very distracted.

"Ethan." Marley said and he looked up at her. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded. He was lying, but he knew he had to forget about until the competition was over. Soon they took their places on the stage as the other group left.

_"_Ladies and Gentlemen, from McKinley High School, here are the New Directions_." _The speaker announced.

[Skylar]  
_So put your hands in the air,  
come on waste no time.  
It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right,  
_  
[Colton]  
_do the way you do it,  
do it like nobody's around.  
We can do it like nobody's around.._

[Jeremiah &amp; Freddy]  
_Turn up the radio,  
so what if we lose control  
get a little bit rock &amp; roll,_

[Skylar, Colton, Freddy, &amp; Jeremiah]  
_So throw your hands in the air,  
come on lets make this count,  
it's only you and me nevermind this crowd,  
do the way you do it,  
do it like nobody's around._

_So put your hands in the air,  
come on waste no time.  
It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right,  
do the way you do it,  
do it like nobody's around.  
We can do it like nobody's around.._

[Freddy]  
_Wo-o-o-oah, we can do it like nobody's around._

[Colton]  
_Wo-o-o-oah, we can do it like nobody's around._

[Jeremiah]  
_Wo-o-o-oah, we can do it like nobody's around._

[Skylar]  
_Wo-o-o-oah, we can do it like nobody's around._

[Skylar, Colton, Freddy, &amp; Jeremiah]  
_We can do it like nobody's around._

As the audience applauded, everyone got onto the stage and the four boys went where they were supposed to. The music started as soon as the applause died down.

[Hope]  
_Here comes the part of you and me  
Arguing about nothing  
You told me it's as good as it gets  
_  
[Maya]  
_Yeah I'm real emotional  
Blame it on your mental jokes_

[Lacey, Upton, &amp; Antonia]  
_How much did you think that I could take  
So much for taking this too far_

[Jude &amp; Rose]  
_You can't blame me for who I am  
It's too late for us to try to be in love right now_

[Skylar &amp; Hope]  
_You might think I'm crazy  
That I'm lost and foolish_

[Colton &amp; Maya]  
_Leaving you behind  
Maybe you're right_

[Fiona &amp; Ethan]  
_You might think I'm crazy  
That I'm lost and foolish leaving you behind_

[The New Directions]  
_Maybe you're right  
Maybe you're right_

[Connor &amp; Jeremiah]  
_Felt the pages now, this chapter's done  
Moving on up and forward onto all that will become_

[Chandler, Lacey, Gabby]  
_If you ever get to the place where the sun is shining every day  
Then I'll be on your mind_

[Abby]  
_You might think I'm crazy  
That I'm lost and foolish  
Leaving you behind  
_  
[The New Directions]  
_Maybe you're right  
You might think I'm crazy  
That I'm lost and foolish leaving you behind  
Maybe you're right  
Maybe you're right_

As the audience clapped, everyone got into their places, which was Antonia in the front, with everyone else behind her for her solo.  
_  
When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run, run, run, run  
Run_

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here _

Final applause, with a lot of people standing up and Antonia smiled at the sight in front of her; if she would be to choose a good solo to end their set with, it would be that one. That was how she thought of it and now she was sure of it.

Soon enough both teams that performed were on the stage together as an older man, who was one of the judges for the competition, came onto the stage. "Let's give a hand for both teams standing on the stage." He said and the audience cheered them both on.

"1st place goes to… The New Directions from McKinley High School! Congratulations!" He announced.

* * *

**So they won Sectionals, Abby kind of wants to see her mom, Lacey and Hope broke up, and something is up with Ethan and Madison. Soon we are going to be introducing some new characters.**

**Songs: Stars (Grace Potter &amp; the Nocturnals), Heartbreaker (Pat Benatar), Like Nobody's Around (BTR), Maybe You're Right (Miley Cyrus), &amp; Creep (Radiohead)**

**REVIEW! **


	17. Who You Are

As everyone went into the Glee Club, Finn was writing on the board. Before moving aside to let them see, he had something to say. "Congrats to guys, for winning our sectionals, but now we have Regionals to focus on." Finn said as he stepped aside, revealing the words on the board: _Who You Are_

"I want you guys to sing songs that kind of show who you are. Songs that you could have written yourselves." Finn explained. Jude stood up in front of the choir room with his guitar.

_I'd have gave that DJ my last dime  
If he would have played it just one more time  
But a little while later  
We were sittin' in the drive in my truck  
Before I walked her to the door  
I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too  
But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove  
Man, you should have seen her light up_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
We've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
I can't believe it came back on, but here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars  
You should have seen her smile when I brought out my guitar_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights  
She gave me a goodnight kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again_

Jude sat back down next to Rose and leaned in towards her. "That was for you." He whispered and she smiled.

"You never told me how you convinced your parents after everything." Rose mentioned as they walked out of the choir room together.

"Well, I really didn't give them much of an option. Besides, I am fine. They are going to have to accept that I can be independent. And that I can handle things like this." Jude replied.

"So, out of curiosity, how bad is your epilepsy?" Rose asked.

"Rose, it's not bad. I have them almost to not at all anymore." Jude assured her.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, she wondered why his parents would have been worried if it wasn't serious.

"Yes, I haven't had a seizure in a very long time. I mean, I could have one if I have a full blown panic attack, but trust me I am fine." Jude explained. "My parents just overreact." Rose smiled, she trusted his judgment.

* * *

Elsewhere, Connor and Jeremiah were walking when they noticed Ethan looked pretty out of it since the competition last week. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeremiah asked. Ethan nodded, but both boys knew it was a lie.

"Come on, we're not idiots. What's going on?" Connor questioned and Ethan sighed. He didn't know if he should or wanted to tell them.

"Ethan, whatever it is—" Jeremiah tried, but that was when Ethan cut them off.

"Maddie is pregnant." Ethan said and the boys looked at each other with wide eyes. That was the last thing they would have thought Ethan would have said.

"What? Your sister?" Connor questioned and Ethan nodded. "Are you sure?" Ethan nodded once again.

"Yeah, well, we'll know for sure tonight after she gets back from the doctor's." Ethan told them. "She is asking me to cover for her with our parents."

"How is that going to work out? I mean if she is pregnant and if her parents ask where she was and why there was a bill from the doctor's." Connor asked and Ethan shrugged, he barley knew how to wrap his mind around even the thought of her being possibly pregnant.

"I'll let you know how it works out tonight." Ethan said.

"How could this have happened?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, I think she said it might have happened at this party where she got really drunk while dancing with this guy. She doesn't really remember." Ethan said. This was a lot for him. Connor and Jeremiah put their arms around him.

"No matter, what everything will be okay." Jeremiah told him. Ethan hoped that he was right. Connor then left Jeremiah with Ethan. He couldn't believe himself that his sister could be having a baby, it was crazy. Not paying any attention, he fell to the ground after bumping into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." The girl said, she extended a hand and helped Connor back up to his feet. Connor smiled.

"It's no problem." Connor said, as she looked at the tall, blonde girl. Then he looked and saw a cheerleading uniform and knew she was knew because she was talking to him. "I-I'm Connor."

"I'm Avery." She said. "I'm new here." She told him and he nodded, he gathered that. He liked that there was a cheerleader in this school that actually seemed to have a decent personality.

"Anyway, I guess, I'll see you around." Avery said, she seemed like she didn't know what to say. Connor nodded as the cheerleader started to walk away.

* * *

Skylar was talking to Colton, but then saw Abby. "She's talking to them. That isn't good." Colton said, seeing Abby talking to some cheerleaders.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked. "Didn't you go to the dance with one of them?"

"Technically, I went with Maya and one of them told everyone I was their date. They are liars and just cause trouble for people because they aren't happy themselves." Colton told him. "Trust me. I mean, I don't know why Abby would talk to them, but since she is, I doubt it's good."

"Isn't that kind of a stereotype?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, but it's true." Colton told him, but sighed as Skylar started to walk towards Abby and the other girls; what he was about to hear was going to make him wish he listened to Colton.

"So, why are you dating him again?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know—" Abby started to say, but got cut off.

"I bet it's because he is a virgin and you want something fresh or something." Another one said.

"Maybe it's because he is stupid and desperate. I hear people go for the losers." The other one said.

"Yeah. And he is crazy enough to think that I like him." Abby said, laughing with the girls. Skylar frowned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I mean, he is strange and quite."

"You know what they say. Don't date losers or you are a beard." The girls said in unison. Nobody really said that, those girls probably just made it up. Skylar looked back at Colton and he knew what Skylar heard. He looked back and then saw Abby and the other girls looking at him.

Skylar started to walk away as he had tears in his eyes, he refused to let fall. Abby grabbed his arm and stopped him as the girls behind made fun of it and laughed at Skylar, who was hurt. "Skylar! Wait!"

He turned to her and she could see that she really hurt him. "I liked you, I really liked you." Skylar said, his voice cracking.

"I do too. I didn't mean what I said." Abby tried. Skylar didn't believe her, since she wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true.

"No. Just stay away from me." Skylar said as tears escaped his eyes and walked away, passing Colton.

"Skylar…" Colton tried, but that didn't help either. Colton turned Abby and he shook his head at her as he walked up to her. "I hope you are happy." Abby sighed as Colton walked away. She wasn't, she knew what she had done.

Skylar couldn't believe that Abby would do that to him. He was good to her and he thought she liked him. She didn't. It was all a lie. In the choir room, Skylar had the perfect song.

_All your secrets crawl inside  
You keep them safe, you let them hide  
You feel them drinking in your pain  
To kill the memories_

_So close your eyes and let it hurt  
The voice inside begins to stir  
Are you reminded of all you used to be?  
Can you just turn away and let me go?_

_Lie to me if you can feel  
That this love was never real  
Walk away  
If you can learn to love again_

_Lie to me, watch me bleed  
Yes, I'll still be here when you see  
You're not alone  
You don't have to run again  
And leave me in denial_

_All the pain that you feel  
It starts to grow inside  
It lives again  
And you can't let it die_

_So do you believe you'll never find  
A reason to love again?_

_Lie to me, watch me bleed  
I'll be here when you see  
You're not alone  
You don't need to run_

_Lie to me, watch me bleed  
I'll still be here when you see  
You're not alone  
You don't have to run again  
And leave me in denial _

Skylar didn't care what anyone felt, that was song that kept playing as he felt the pain of what Abby did to him.

* * *

Rose went into the bathroom, fixing her hair and then heard someone in one of the stalls behind her throwing up. There were breaks in between each time she heard it happening, it was like the person was trying to throw up. Rose knocked on the stall door.

"Hello?" Rose said, but there was no answer. "Are you okay?" Then Rose was shocked to see that the person was Antonia. "Antonia?"

"I'm fine." Antonia said.

"Were you making yourself throw up?" Rose asked, she knew that it was probably true. She knew that Antonia didn't really eat much. And when she did, she always went to the bathroom afterwards. "You know people can die from eating disorders, right?"

"Yes, but—I look in the mirror and I just see… I want to look good. I will continue to look good if I do this." Antonia said.

"This isn't the way to go." Rose told her. "Besides, you are beautiful and you are amazing just the way you are."

"No I'm not." Antonia denied. She didn't believe that, when she looked in the mirror and that was wasn't what she saw. She's been doing this for a long time and still sees the same thing.

"Yes you are, this isn't healthy. And besides, if you needed to lose weight, this is definitely not the right way to do it." Rose told her and that was when Antonia started to tear up. Rose hugged her.

"I hate how I look." Antonia mumbled.

"Well, I think you are beautiful. And that is what you are." Rose told her. Later, Rose was sitting in front of the choir room; she had a song she needed to sing. She glanced at Antonia asked the music started.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no, no,no_

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing  
Everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are_

_Who you are, who you are, who you are  
Who you are, who you are, who you are no no no no no no  
Who you are, who you are, who you are who you are who you are_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no,no,no,no_

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_But tears don't mean you're losing  
Everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are  
Just be true to who you are  
Yeah, yeah, yeah _

Then Antonia got up and hugged Rose. Rose sang that song for her in a way because of her bulimia. Then Antonia got in front of the piano she had a song of her own to share.

"This song is how I felt for a long time and also I feel now." Antonia said before she started to play.

_I've reached the peak of what I've done  
Hands clasp slowly so they become one  
Two shots to deeper sadness that grows on the surface  
One too many thoughts are the weakness  
Breathe it in_

_I am my own worst enemy_  
_I look in the mirror and don't see anything_  
_And I try to be someone that I'm not_  
_And I tried to save you once, but now it's not enough_

_Watch my innocence everywhere you turn_

_And I am on the verge_  
_Where there is nowhere to turn_  
_But take a look around_  
_And just lose what I have found_

Tears started to form and fall from Antonia's eyes as she sang this.

_I won't break again_  
_I won't break again_  
_I will stay strong_

_I won't break again_  
_I won't break again_  
_I will stay strong_

_I won't break again_  
_I won't break again_  
_And I will stay_

_And I am on the verge_  
_Where there is nowhere to turn_  
_But take a look around_  
_And just lose what I have found_

* * *

Skylar ran into his house and locked the door. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He was scared and he didn't know what to do, but one thing: Find his sister. "Chloe!" Sam called and she came out and she saw that her brother looked scared.

"What's going on?" She asked as Skylar took her into his room.

"Mom came to the school again. And when she gets her, she is going to kill me." Skylar told her. This was a lot for, even if she didn't believe it.

"No she won't, she—" Chloe tried, but Skylar stopped her as he locked his bedroom door.

"She has a knife, Chloe. She is going to kill me, she has made it clear. We don't have much time." Skylar said and that was when Chloe started to cry. Now it was making sense, but she didn't want to lose Skylar. "Get under the bed." He told her and without an argument, she shuffled under.

"Now, mom is going to be here soon and she will kill me." Skylar started to tell her as more tears fell from the eleven year old's face.

"No. Sky, we can—" Chloe tried, but Skylar stopped her.

"There's nothing we can do. I love you and I am sorry." Skylar said and kissed her. "She is at her breaking point and after I am gone—tomorrow when she leaves, you leave. Take my phone." She took his phone.

"Okay." She cried, she didn't want her brother to die, he was all she had. The only one who loved her.

"Everything will be okay, after I am gone, everything will be over." Skylar said, including his life would be over. He didn't want it that way, but this was the only way for Chloe to get out.

"I love you, Sky." Chloe cried and now Skylar was crying. "Can you sing to me one more time?" She asked, he nodded. He knew the perfect song to sing; about their mother.

_It's been hard  
to figure out  
where I'm going_

_And it's been hard  
to keep this down  
Without them knowing_

_I have to find a way to hide the pain  
But nothing makes me wanna have to change_

_Maybe it's time to let free  
Forget about the things when it was 'we'  
I'm losing my mind now I see  
Well I tried  
Well I tried_

Tears started to fall down Skylar's face as well as Chloe's as he continued to sing.

_I saw you smiling  
for the first time  
But I knew it wasn't for me_

_You took my heart away  
You said I was going to be_

_I thought I had you close but not quite  
But now I'm gonna have to change my mind_

_Maybe it's time to let free  
Forget about the things when it was 'we'  
I'm loosing my mind now I see  
Well I tried  
Well I tried_

_Maybe the...  
So goodbye_

_And now you know  
I did always try  
Well I tried  
I did always try_

_Well it's been hard  
to figure out  
Where I'm going  
And it's been hard  
to keep this down  
Without them knowing_

_So maybe it's time to let free  
Forget about things when it was 'we'  
I'm loosing my mind now I see  
Well I tried  
Well I tried  
Well I tried_

Soon Skylar took one last look at Chloe as he heard someone coming closer to the room. "I love you." He said and then their mother came into the room and came at Skylar.

* * *

**So, Rose found out about Antonia's bulimia and Madison might be pregnant. There is a new girl, who Connor has met. Also Abby and Skylar broke up and Skylar's mom may have just ended Skylar for good. **

**The new character is Avery Preston, who is portrayed by Macy Kate and was created by **_**Tif S.**_

**Songs: Play It Again (Luke Bryan), Lie To Me [Denial] (Red), Who You Are (Jessie J), Unbreakable Me (Jena Irene), &amp; I Tried (Sam Woolf)**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Aftermath

Finn walked into the office where he was met with Marley, principal Tristan, coach Santana, Secretary Brittany, and some of the other teachers. He knew what this was about, so his expression was similar to everyone else's; he remembered it wasn't like this since he was a freshman and someone who used to go to McKinley tried to commit suicide.

"I assume you know why you were called here Mr. Hudson." Tristan started off by saying. Finn nodded, he found out about the situation before the school even called him.

...

_He was at home, finishing grading some papers while he listened to the NEWS around 11 P.M. "Around 5 P.M. this evening, 17 year old Skylar Capone was rushed into the hospital." That was when Finn looked up. He was hoping that it wasn't the one he knew, but he knew that it had to be. _

"_911 got the call at 5:15 P.M. and when they got to Capone home, the boy, Skylar was found with multiple cuts, bruises, and even some stab wounds. He was rushed to the hospital, while the police talked to the younger sister of the victim, Chloe Capone, who made the call, claiming that their mother, Melinda Capone was trying to kill him." The NEWS reporter said. "We now have the sister and mother in custody as the victim is being treated at Lima Memorial Hospital."_

_Finn had to see for himself what happened, so very soon he found himself driving to the hospital. He was able to get in and went looking down the halls. Every soon, he saw one of the doctor's come out of one of the rooms and stopped her._

"_Quinn!" Finn said and the doctor turned to him. _

"_I assume you saw the NEWS." She replied._

"_He is one of my students." Finn told her. "How is he?"_

"_Well, he is in surgery now, he is in critical condition right now." Quinn told him and he sighed. _

"_Is it true? That his mother did this to him?" Finn asked, but then remembered how she showed up during the formal a few weeks back; he seemed to find that believable. _

"_That's what the police are saying. He has a younger sister, she was apparently in the room when it was happening and called 911 about it. She was with him when the police got there." Quinn told him. "Some people do insane things and even though I don't want to think that a mother tried to kill her son, it seems believable."_

"_I—she—I only saw her once." Finn didn't know what to say. Or what he could say. "Will he live?"_

"_We won't know yet." Finn nodded, wasn't what he wanted to hear, but there wasn't anything he could do. _

...

"Skylar Capone." Finn said and Tristan nodded.

"How is he?" One of the teacher's asked.

"He is stable, at least for now. His mother did a lot to him, it's miracle that he is still alive." Tristan explained. Finn knew he must have found out more since it happened.

"His mother showed up at the formal and we all saw Skylar's face when she came for him. Why didn't we ask questions then? Or when he came back? I remembered he had a black eye." Finn stated.

"This probably isn't the first time his mother has hurt him." Marley added.

"There's nothing we could have done. He didn't say anything, so there was really nothing we could do." Tristan said. Finn sighed, knowing he was right, but that didn't make anything better.

* * *

Maya walked up to Hope, who was at her locker. She tapped her on the shoulder and Hope turned to her with tears in her eyes. Maya hugged her best friend as she started to cry. Then they looked at each other, Maya tried to figure out what to say as Colton and Abby walked in their direction.

"Hey." Colton said.

"Hey." Maya said. "I guess you heard."

"We all did. All the teachers are talking about it and he is all over the news." Colton said and as Hope wiped her tears, looked at Abby.

"Did you know about this?" Hope asked Abby, she wondered since she dated Skylar for a while if she knew about what his mother did to him. "Did you?!"

"Hope—" Maya tried.

"Did you know what his mother was like or not?" Hope asked once again.

"I—no. I didn't know, but I had thoughts." Abby said, honestly. "I went to his house once when she was out. She came home early apparently and Skylar made me leave out the window so she didn't know I was there. He seemed terrified."

"I should have said something to someone, but—"

"He could have died and you didn't say anything?!" Hope shouted, tears falling from both her and Abby's eyes. Maya then put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hope, she didn't know. She feels as bad about this as well all do. We all are friends with him." Maya said, she didn't know him very well, but everyone in Glee were friends, so she considered herself one of his friends.

"She's right. We shouldn't be fighting about this. We should just be thinking about him and even—this is going to sound really weird coming from me, but—praying for him. I mean he is lucky to be alive." Colton said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Abby, I just can't believe this happened." Hope said and Abby nodded.

"It's fine. I deserve it, especially after what I did to him. And I should have knew something was up when he told me his sister gave him that black eye. But I—I don't know." Abby said. They didn't believe she deserved it, but that wasn't important. What was important was Skylar.

* * *

Finn studied everyone's faces as he walked into the choir room. They all looked similar; he knew that it was because they knew about what happened to Skylar. Marley walked in front of him, as he finally walked to the board, picked up the marker and wrote on the board. He moved aside and then everyone could see that he had written _Skylar_ on it.

"I know you are all very aware of what has happened to Skylar." Finn started off by saying. "And I was thinking that this week should be for him. If you want, you can come up here and sing songs for him, it can be songs that he liked or would like, and even songs that about how you care about him."

"Would anyone like to go first?" Marley asked and then saw Gabby raise her hand. "Gabby?"

"Well, Freddy and I were going to sing this song at the dance, but we never got to, and we know that Skylar likes older music, so I thought we could sing it for him." Gabby said and then Freddy and Gabby sat in front of choir room.

[Gabby]_  
love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
_  
[Freddy]_  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

[Gabby]_  
all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride_

[Freddy]_  
I reach out from the inside_

[Gabby &amp; Freddy]  
_in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes_

[Gabby]_  
in your eyes_

* * *

Abby decided to go to the hospital after school to see Skylar. She didn't know if she was the person Skylar wanted to see, but she was worried about him and really wanted to see him. She found his room and stood in the doorway for a few moments before actually going into the room.

Skylar opened his eyes and his expression didn't change when he saw Abby; however he was still a little out of it. "Hey." Skylar said, before clearing his throat. "You came to see me?" Abby nodded.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I really wanted to make sure you are okay. I mean, I do care about you—" Abby said, but Skylar cut her off.

"Abby, after all that's happened in the past 24 hours, the last person I want to see is mother." Abby grinned at that reply. Skylar then put his hand over hers. "I mean, we are still friends, right?" Abby smiled at that gesture.

"I'd like that." Abby said, she really felt terrible for what she did, but this wasn't the time to be thinking of that. "Anyway, do you think I would get kicked out, if I started singing?" Skylar grinned.

"I don't know, but I'd like it if you would. It can distract me from the pain I am feeling—everywhere." Skylar said. Abby nodded, she had a song that has been running through her all day.

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh, it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh, it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me?  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word?_

* * *

Connor was at his locker, when the cheerleader, Avery came up to him. "Hey." She said and Connor grinned, but then frowned again. He was happy to see her, but everything was a little crazy at the moment with Skylar being the hospital. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not you or anything, it's just—" Connor started to say.

"It's that guy who is in the hospital. Skylar, right? You were friends with him?" Avery asked and Connor nodded.

"We weren't very close, but we were in Glee Club together and all of us are friends in a way." Connor told her and she nodded.

"I don't really know much about since I'm new, but I hear he is a nice guy and I can't believe that what happened to was because of his mother." Avery said and Connor said; he was finding it hard to believe himself. A lot people found it hard to believe, especially since Skylar was the opposite of his mother.

"None of us can believe it." Connor said.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" Avery asked and Connor nodded and then soon Connor and Avery went by the choir room together, they all looked at Avery, wondering who she was since nobody really knew her but Connor.

"This is Avery Preston and she wants to audition for Glee Club." Connor announced. "She's new here and she thinks it'll be fun."

"Alright, do you have something you would like to sing?" Finn asked as Connor took his seat and Avery stood in front of everyone. She nodded.

"Well, Connor told me that you guys are singing songs for that Skylar guy and well, I kind of want my audition to be for him; even if I don't know him." Avery said.

_Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

_Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I, I can poison the skies  
And I, I feel so alive_

_Nobody can save you now  
King is crown, it's do or die  
Nobody can save you now  
The only sound  
It's the battle cry  
It's the battle cry  
It's the battle cry  
Nobody can save you now  
It's do or die_

Everyone applauded Avery once she finished singing. "Well, I think I speak for everyone as I welcome you to the New Directions." Finn said and then Avery went and sat next to Connor.

* * *

Lacey walked up to Hope, seeing in the hallways. "Hi Lacey." Hope said.

"I know we haven't talked since we broke up and I moved out of your house and in with Gabby, but I thought I should see if you are okay. I mean, I know you and Skylar were friends. You were one of the few people he was really close to and well, I wanted to make sure you are okay." Lacey said.

"I just—I can't believe this happened. How could someone as amazingly wonderful like Skylar live with a mother like that? Who was willing to hurt him? Who even tried to take his life away? I just don't understand." Hope said, she was now crying. Lacey then pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know. We don't know why she did or what she is like. Only Skylar would know." Lacey said. "And things like this happen. Amazing people live in abusive homes, there are homeless families, there are families that disown their children because of their views of homosexuality."

"Lacey—"

"Hope, like I said, if she can't love me, she doesn't deserve me." Lacey told her. "Anyway, so are you going to see Skylar sometime? I heard Abby talked to him and I think Colton was planning to see him."

"I don't know what I would say. Or if I would be able to see him without falling apart." Hope said and both girls chuckled.

"I know you like him, but I am sure, you'll find a way to control those feelings if you can." Lacey said and then suddenly they look to see Colton was being confronted by Aidan, along with some other football players and Upton with him.

"So I hear that Capone tried to kill himself." Aidan started off by saying. Colton tried his hardest not to punch him for saying that.

"Actually his mother tried to kill him." Colton said.

"Too bad he is still alive, maybe when he is out of the hospital, he will try and finish the job." Aidan said and that was when Colton shoved Aidan hard.

"Shut up! Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth or is there a ringing in your ears keeping yourself from hearing the bull shit you say?" Colton said and Aidan looked to sides quickly, before turning back to Colton.

"Come on, we're all thinking it." Aidan said. "I mean, Parker didn't even like him enough to stay with him for more than what? A week? And besides, nobody really wants him around. He is a worthless piece of garbage, and nobody would miss him. Why do you think his mother did what she tried to do? Because she agrees with me and the rest of the people at this school that he should die."

Colton really wanted to punch him now, so did Lacey and Hope, just hearing what he had to say. Colton was ready to beat Aidan up for saying those things about his best friend, but luckily Upton did the job for him because the next thing people saw was Upton punching Aidan in the face and then kicking his leg.

"What the hell Hastings?!" Aidan yelled.

"Why don't you go be a dick in the nurse's office?" Upton said. "Don't talk about someone like that again or I'll make sure my leg hits a different part of you. Got it?" Aidan was helped up, by his football friends and then he left them.

"Upton." Lacey said as she and Hoped approached her and Colton; they saw and heard everything.

"Hey Lace." Upton said.

"You did that for Skylar?" Hope questioned.

"Hey, I don't really know him that well, but no should say someone deserves to die. Besides, I have been wanting to do that to Welsher since the formal when he tried to seduce me even though I am a full on lesbian" Upton told them and Lacey and the others smiled.

* * *

Hope decided that Lacey was right and did go to the hospital to see Skylar. Skylar smiled when he saw her. "Hope?" Skylar questioned and that was when Hope entered his room and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hope said, it was the first thing she could think of to say.

"Great if we are just talking on the counts of being alive. But if we are talking physically… I didn't think it was possible to be in this much pain." Skylar said. "But the medication they give me takes some of it away."

Hope had to keep herself from crying, seeing Skylar like this. He still had cuts all over his face and bruises, along with more cuts on his arms; she didn't want to think about the stitched up stab wounds and more damage that was found on the rest of his body. "Are you okay?" Skylar asked.

"Me? You nearly died and you are asking if I'm alright?" Hope asked and she was now crying; there was no way for her to stop herself.

"But I am alive and I am doing better." Skylar said, taking Hope's hand.

"You were lucky. Why didn't you say anything? We—we could have got you and your sister out of there and you wouldn't—she wouldn't have had the chance." Hope said, she didn't understand why he decided to keep it a secret.

"It's hard for me to talk to anyone in general, I don't think talking about my mother abusing me was something I really wanted to talk about." Skylar said.

"But you wouldn't have had to deal with everything that you did. You didn't deserve that." Hope said.

"Neither did Chloe." Skylar said and Hope gave a confused look, she didn't know who that was. "My sister, I made sure she didn't get hurt. I know it sounds stupid."

"It was better me than her." Skylar added.

"No, it wasn't. It would have been better if she didn't hurt either of you." Hope said. "I was scared to death because I thought you were dead or you might be dying." Hope exclaimed and then kissed Skylar, but quickly pulled back. She didn't expect to do it and Skylar didn't expect to receive it.

"Hope." Skylar said and Hope tried to leave, but Skylar grabbed her hand. "Don't go."

"I have to, but I'll be back." Hope said, maybe not today, but she would be back.

* * *

In the Glee Club, Hope was sitting in the front of the choir room, singing her song for Skylar; even if he wouldn't hear it.

_When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

_You're not alone_  
_I'll listen till your tears give out_  
_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_  
_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

_I'm not going any place_  
_I just hate to see you like this_  
_No, I can't make it go away_  
_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_  
_I can't give you every answer that you need_  
_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone_  
_I'll listen till your tears give out_  
_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_  
_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_  
_I mean it when I say_  
_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_  
_Yeah, I cry with you_

"That was beautiful, Hope." Finn praised.

"I have an idea." Hope said, as soon as she was finished. She has been thinking about it since she left after seeing Skylar at the hospital the other day. "I think we should go to the hospital and bring Skylar a piece of this week." Finn and Marley both knew what she meant and they smiled, liking it.

* * *

The next evening, Skylar was happy to see that Hope came back. "Hey, your back." Skylar said.

"Not just me." Hope started off by saying and Skylar looked confused until other faces started to come into his room. "Colton, Maya, Lacey, Abby, Freddy—okay is the whole club here?" Skylar asked and Hope, Colton, and Maya nodded as Marley and Finn then came in.

"Glad to see you in better shape, Skylar." Finn said.

"Hi, I know you don't know me. I'm new. I'm Avery." She said and Skylar smiled at friendly girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you and see all of you guys." Skylar said. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We have something we'd like to give you." Colton said.

"We are all here for you. No matter if you are close to us or not. We got each other's back and we keep each other safe." Hope said. "We want you to know, we're always here for you." Skylar smiled.

"This song is for you." Hope said as Maya started playing the keyboard she brought.

[Hope]  
_Hard to find a way to get through, it's a tragedy_  
_Pulling at me like the stars do, you're like gravity_

[Maya]  
_Even if the wind blows_  
_It makes it hard to believe_

[Hope &amp; Maya]  
_How you gonna love, how you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_If you lost your way, I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all the world inside, see it come alive tonight_

[Hope &amp; Abby]  
_I will keep you safe_

[Colton]  
_Doesn't even matter to you to see what I can see_

[Lacey &amp; Upton]  
_I'm crawling on the floor to reach you, I'm a wreck you see_

[Jude]  
_When you're far from home now_  
_Makes it hard to believe_

[Everyone]  
_So how you gonna love, how you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_If you lost your way, I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all your world inside 'til you come alive tonight_

[Colton]  
_I will keep you safe_

[Freddy &amp; Gabby]  
_We all fall down_

[Rose &amp; Antonia]  
_We all feel down_

[Fiona &amp; Avery]  
_'Cause rainy days and summer highs_

[Connor, Ethan, &amp; Jeremiah]  
_The more we break the more we feel alive_

Colton put his arm around Skylar, who was now crying. Hope then took his hand.

[Colton &amp; Skylar]  
_How you gonna love, how you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_

[Everyone]  
_How you gonna love, how you gonna feel?_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?_  
_If you lost your way, I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all your world inside so you come alive tonight_

_I will keep you safe_  
_I will keep you safe_

[Hope]  
_I will keep you safe_

* * *

**So, Skylar is alive and is in recovery. Hope kissed him and they dedicated songs to him. Also Avery joined The New Directions.**

**Songs: In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel), Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word (Elton John), Battle Cry (Imagine Dragons), Cry With You (Hunter Hayes), &amp; Safe (Westlife)**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Me & My Girls

Skylar had finished talking to the police, when Hope came to his hospital room. He smiled once he saw her. Once the officer left the room, she walked in and kissed him. "How did it go?" Hope asked him and he shrugged.

"Okay I guess." Skylar said. "I mean I was telling them how my mom almost killed me and what she has been doing to me since my dad died. And why I did it." He explained to her. Hope understood that he didn't like talking about those things that happened to him, so she did her best to avoid that subject.

"When are you getting discharged?" Hope asked, changing the subject.

"Later today I believe." Skylar told her. He was happy to finally being able to leave the hospital, also knowing he wouldn't be going back with his mother; it was a nice feeling.

"Where will you be staying?" Hope asked.

"Colton told me I can stay with him and his mom." Skylar told her. "Can I tell you something?" He asked her and Hope nodded. "Honestly, I don't know if I am ready to go back to school." Hope frowned, she wondered why, it wasn't like he did anything.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Everyone knows about what happened and what has happened to me. I don't know if I want all that kind of attention." Skylar told and then Hope leaned in and kissed Skylar on the cheek.

"That just means they care." Hope said, but Skylar didn't think the way she did. Even if it was a good way to think about it.

The next day, Skylar, Hope, and Colton walked into school together, some students slowed down as they walked to look at them; Skylar mostly. It had been a week since the incident and people were questioning many things about him.

"People are staring." Skylar said and Hope grinned at him.

"Ignore them." She told him as liquid was thrown in Skylar, Colton, and Hope's faces. She wiped her eyes and saw Aidan walking away.

"Welcome back Capone!" He shouted as the three stood there, in shock. Skylar started to laugh. "Well at least there is someone that isn't staring at me." Skylar said and the other two laughed.

"Don't worry, Aidan won't change for anyone ever." Colton said.

* * *

"Personally, I'd like to welcome Skylar back to school before we start on anything else." Finn started off by saying and then wrote _Female Singers_ on the board. Some guys groaned once they saw that. "I want you guys to sing any song performed by female artist. Particularly the ones that are well known."

"Would anyone like to start us off?" Marley then questioned, looking around at everyone. "Avery, what about you?" Marley questioned, probably since she was new and probably should get used to the ideals of the club. Avery nodded and stood and in front of everyone.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Avery stated as the music started.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

* * *

After school that day, Antonia, Lacey, Hope, and Fiona decided to go out to the mall. "So why are we here again?" Fiona questioned, she didn't understand why they would go to the mall since there really wasn't any occasion to buy anything.

"Do you only go shopping to get a dress for something?" Hope asked her. Of course, with living in the foster home and having Denise Cooper as her foster mother, didn't really give her much. The best option usually would be to borrow one from Antonia or Gabby.

"I don't really have much money." Fiona told her.

"Well you are going home with something today even if it's bought by one of us." Lacey told her and they went looking at more clothes, but then they noticed a girl that was approaching them. She had dark hair and skin and was wearing a school uniform.

"You guys are in the New Directions glee club, aren't you?" She asked and the four girls nodded. "I thought I recognized you. I'm Trinity and I'm in a glee club at my school as well."

"I'm Fiona and this Lacey, Hope, and Antonia." Fiona told the girl and looked at them. But she seemed to take an interest in Antonia.

"Antonia…right. Your solo of Radiohead's _Creep_ was very good. Mostly because it was a lot like Jena Irene's performance when she did it on American Idol. Also, you seemed to try a little too hard with the expressions, so I'd work on that if I were you." She told her.

"Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" Fiona asked her.

"Well I am the captain of my glee club and I lead us to a sectionals win, so I would say that my advice is a gift." Trinity replied. "I mean, I could simply sabotage you, but I am trying to help. I mean, if you want to win, you are going to need to the fix the details."

"Thanks but we are fine, without your help." Lacey stepped in. "Hope is our captain and she is just as good as you." Hope looked at Lacey, she didn't exactly want to be dragged into this.

"Really?" Trinity said, questioning if Hope really was, but then got an idea. "Why don't we put that to the test?" Hope's eyes widened, she wasn't always on keen with doing songs on the spot, but she knew she had no choice.

"What song?" Hope asked her and Trinity smiled.

"Let's see if you know this one." Trinity said and music started playing from her ipod, which was now coming out of speakers. "And yes, I am always prepared." She stated before she started to sing.

[Trinity]  
_Something always brings me back to you._  
_It never takes too long._  
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._  
_You keep me without chains._  
_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be._

[Hope]  
_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
_When I thought that I was strong._  
_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

[Hope &amp; Trinity]  
_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_But you're on to me and all over me._

Everyone around them, including the other three girls applauded when Hope and Trinity had finished singing. "Not bad, but you need work if you all think she is going to lead you guys to a win." Trinity said before walking off.

"Why did you have to drag me into that?" Hope asked Lacey.

"Sorry, but she had to nerve to say those things—sorry." Lacey apologized and Hope grinned. "But hey, you were way better." Lacey told her and Hope sighed. It didn't matter to her which of them was better, but Trinity was good and if they were going up against her, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Skylar picked up Chloe, it was the first time she had seen her since everything happened. After he got taken to the hospital and their mother was arrested, she was taken into the custody of child services and now that things were settled, she was able to leave with Skylar, who had right to be a guardian, considering he would be 18 soon enough.

"So where are we staying again?" Chloe asked as Colton was driving the three of them to his house.

"We're staying with Colton." Skylar told her, he had told her before, but she liked to clarify.

"Are they good people?" She then asked and both boys grinned.

"Compared to our mom, they are great people." Skylar whispered and she grinned. She was happier now that their mother was out of the picture and they might actually be living with nicer people. "Thanks for letting us stay with you." Skylar said once again to Colton and he smiled.

"Skylar, you've said that like a thousand times now. It's no problem, you're my best friend." Colton said as he then parked his car outside his house. "Look, I'm just glad you and Chloe are okay."

They went inside the house and Chloe looked around. It looked nice, much better than their home did and then Colton's mom, Caitlyn, came into the hallway. "Hello boys, how was today?" She asked and Colton said it was fine, as usual. Skylar just gave a nod, agreeing with Colton; he was still getting used to the things around the Lucas home.

"Is this your sister?" Caitlyn asked Skylar and he nodded.

"Chloe." He said and Caitlyn smiled back at the eleven year old girl.

"Chloe, let me take you to your room." She said and Chloe nodded and they all followed her to a room upstairs and down the hall to the right. "What do you think?" Chloe looked around at the room that was painted light blue with a bed and a few dressers in it. She smiled at Caitlyn, which meant she liked it.

"Thank you." Chloe said and then went and sat on the bed and both Colton and Skylar chuckled at her. "Where does Skylar sleep?" She then asked.

"He shares a room with me." Colton told her.

"I'd be happy to stay with Chloe, you know." Skylar said, he didn't like be bother. He didn't like that Colton gave up a part of his room for him. Colton, however, didn't mind at all.

"It's fine. I mean, it's what we have to look forward to in college right? Roommates!" He said and Skylar sighed. He didn't know if he liked taking the privacy away from Colton, even if Colton said he was fine with it.

Later that night, Skylar and Colton were woken up the sound of a scream; it sounded very close by. "What's going on?" Colton asked as Skylar quickly got up.

"It's Chloe." Skylar said as he left the room to go check on her and then Colton quickly followed, they came to find Chloe, she looked like she just woke up from a nightmare. Skylar went over and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, it's okay."

"She killed you—I watched her kill you." She cried. "It was so real."

"It's okay, she's gone. We're here now and nobody is going to hurt me or you again. I promise." Skylar assured her. "Colton, can you get my guitar?" He asked and then Colton quickly grabbed it from their room and brought it back.

_Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that'll never be a home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home"_

_"This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home"_

_Hmmmm..._

_Old man, hospital bed_  
_The room is filled with people he loves_  
_And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"_  
_He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home"  
This is our temporary home  
This is our temporary home._

* * *

Fiona came home with something that Antonia and Lacey had bought her and that was when Mackenzie came in her path. "I wonder what I got today." Mackenzie stated, trying to take the bag from Fiona, but she made sure it was out of her reach for the moment.

"Actually this is mine." Fiona told her and Mackenzie laughed.

"Right, like mom would buy you anything."

"That is true, which is why my friends bought it for me." Fiona told her and she put it in her closet. Now Mackenzie looked angry.

"I still won't understand how anyone like you has friends." Mackenzie replied as she walked out of the room and then Declan came running in the room, holding his arm. Fiona looked at him and frowned; he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ivan h-hit me." He told her. "And then Bo tried to stop him and he hit Bo." Fiona nodded and got down her knees so she could be at eye level with Declan.

"Where is he?" Fiona asked. She followed Declan down the stairs and saw Ivan, who looked angry and it wasn't looking good for Mason or Bo, who he was looking at. "Ivan!" Fiona exclaimed and Ivan picked up something close and threw it Fiona and it hit her head. She ignored it and went over to Ivan and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You need to stop. Now!" Fiona demanded, she didn't know if it would work, but Ivan stopped. But then she felt her head and found that that the thing Ivan threw at her must have cut her.

* * *

At school Antonia and Gabby were walking with Fiona, who had a bandage on her forehead to cover the cut caused by Ivan. Then she came into the path of Hope and Skylar. "Hey, what happened to you?" Hope asked, noticing it right off.

"Nothing." Fiona said, she would say it was nothing. It was Ivan that did it, but like always, she push it aside, saying it is nothing.

"Did someone do that you?" Skylar asked. He had gotten countless cuts like that invisible places from his mother, much like Fiona's.

"It's nothing. I fell down the stairs." She lied, Hope seemed to believe it like Antonia and Gabby did when she told them, but Skylar didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Nobody hit you or threw anything at you?" Skylar asked. Fiona knew she would have to think fast.

"I said I fell down the stairs. It's nothing, now can we forget about it?!" She said and Skylar sighed. He knew he wouldn't get an answer so he decided to drop it; but he still was wondering what actually happened since he knew she was lying.

"Anyway, Hope, we need you and Maya to sing with us." Fiona said and Hope grinned. "We're doing a group number and we need the three of you, plus Gabby, Antonia, and me."

"I'll see if Maya is in, if not I'll ask Lacey." Hope said and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that day in Glee Club, Hope, Maya, Gabby, Antonia, and Fiona were performing a song all together.

[Hope]  
_And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls_

[Gabby]  
_All the lights, turn them off  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say_

[Maya]  
_Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left_

[Gabby]_  
We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it_

[Hope, Gabby, Antonia, Maya, &amp; Fiona]  
_And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it  
Me and my girls, me, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

[Hope &amp; Maya]_  
My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me_

[Antonia]_  
We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it_

[Gabby]  
_Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down_

[Hope, Gabby, Antonia, Maya, &amp; Fiona]  
_And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now._

As everyone was applauded the five girls, a boy came to the door of the choir room. Then Finn invited him in. "Hi, I'm looking for Gabby." He said and then they turned to Gabby who looked terrified.

"GET. AWAY. FROM ME!" She yelled at him, everyone looked at her and the boy with confusion. She must have knew him, but they didn't know what was wrong.

"Gabby—" He tried.

"Stay away from me, Daniel!" She said, before running out of the room.

* * *

**So Skylar is back at school and he and Chloe are living with Colton, which they are getting used to and Fiona is facing struggles at home with Ivan. Some of the girls had a running it with their rival for Regionals. Also, Gabby has come face to face with someone from her past.**

**We've met Trinity, who is the captain of her Glee Club, she is portrayed by Zendaya and is created by**_** BabyGleeFan11. **_**And Daniel, a boy from Gabby's past, portrayed by Callium Worthy and created by **_**Yummy42**_

**Songs: Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus), Gravity (Sara Bareilles), Temporary Home (Carrie Underwood), &amp; Me &amp; My Girls (Fifth Harmony)**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Secrets

"Has anyone seen Gabby?" Finn asked and he scanned the room and it looked like nobody knew. Finn glanced at Marley and sighed, he began writing on the board. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he knew Gabby's absence had to do with that Daniel guy that showed up last week.

Hope looked at everyone to see if anyone had an idea about what was going with Gabby. But nothing, but then looked at Antonia. They were best friends, so if anyone knew anything, she knew that Antonia would know. "Hey, what happened with her? Do you know?" Hope asked Antonia.

"No. She's never talked about a Daniel before." Antonia told her.

"I hope she is okay."

"I called but no answers, but I am sure she is okay." Antonia replied, but she wasn't so sure. Neither was Hope. They turned their attentions back to Finn, who now had _Male Singers _written on the board.

"Last week we did Female artists, and this week we'll be doing male singers." Finn said. It probably would also get some guys to perform, since none of the guys really wanted to sing songs by girls. "Would anyone like to start?"

That was when Jeremiah went up to the front.

_We were looking for love in all the same places_  
_Infected with the same disease_  
_In a room full of cats with handsome faces_  
_You couldn't find a moment to see_

_I always wanted you to notice me, to notice me_  
_I guess that's just the way it goes_  
_I was looking for the answer_  
_When all the time it was right here under my nose_

_For as long as you love me_  
_You don't have to do the things I do_  
_As long as you love me_  
_You don't always have to be so cruel_  
_As long as you love me_  
_We don't have to be together 24/7_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'm in heaven_

_You will never have a reason to tell me that we're through_  
_I will never ask you not to do what you wanna do_  
_Even if you never show me what I mean to you_

_And as long as you love me_  
_You don't have to do the things I do_  
_As long as you love me_  
_You don't always have to be so cruel_  
_As long as you love me_  
_We don't have to be together 24/7_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'm in heaven_

After Glee Club, Ethan followed Jeremiah to his locker. "So what was that about?" Ethan asked Jeremiah, who shrugged.

"I like the song. I know he is sort of forgotten, but I loved this song." He replied. "So how is your sister?"

"Okay I guess." Ethan replied. "Our parents know and they aren't exactly thrilled about it."

"How did they find out?"

"Maddie came home a little late from the doctors. And I am a terrible liar." Jeremiah laughed, that was true and he wondered what it was like for Ethan, trying to cover his sister's mistake. "Anyway, she still has no idea who the father is and decided that she is going to keep the baby."

"Anyway, are you busy tonight?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, why?"

"I need your help with this project. You are way better at Spanish than I am." Jeremiah said and Ethan nodded, knowing that to be true.

"Okay, we can go to my house after school." Ethan told him and Jeremiah nodded, he thought it was a good plan.

* * *

After school, Antonia and Freddy decided that they needed to see Gabby. Something was wrong since she hadn't shown up for school since that guy showed up. They went to her house, they hoped she was okay because something was going on.

"So she never talked about that guy?" Freddy asked.

"Never heard of Daniel until he showed up. Something must have happened, she wouldn't have acted like that for no reason. That isn't like Gabby." Antonia replied and they knocked on her door. They were let in by her mother and they then went up the stairs and to Gabby's room. They knocked a couple times and after no answer, they decided to just go in.

"Gabby?" She was on her bed, she head turned the other way and headphones in her ears; she probably didn't hear them. Antonia taped her on the shoulder and she jumped, but was relieved to see only Antonia and Freddy.

"Sorry. Your mom let us in." Antonia told her.

"It's okay." Gabby replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school and we were worried about you. Well everyone is." Freddy told her.

"I'm okay."

"Who is that guy?" Antonia asked. Gabby didn't respond. "Gabby!" She could tell that Gabby didn't really want to talk about it, but hiding in her room and not going to school wasn't going to solve anything.

"Nobody." Gabby lied. She knew very well who he was. "It's not important. I'll be coming back tomorrow." I guess that was good, but both Antonia and Freddy still wanted to help her; they knew there was something she wasn't telling them. But they knew Gabby wasn't going to tell him at least not yet.

The next day Gabby did come back, and by the time it got around to fourth period, Gabby found herself being pulled into the empty classroom by Daniel. She yanked her hand back and looked at him, she didn't know what to do now.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, but you haven't been here for the last few days." Daniel said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Gabby told him. "Looking at you makes me sick."

"Baby, it's alright. I mean, I'm back now and we can be together again." He said and Gabby looked at him like he was crazy; in a way he was.

"Why would I want to be with you?"

"Because you still love me." Daniel stated and Gabby had to hold back a laugh; not loving him was an understatement. "And you've missed me."

"Yeah, I missed the boy who made it impossible for me to sleep for a year." Gabby said and that was when Daniel picked up his guitar and started to play it.

_How could you be so_  
_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_  
_Just remember that you talking to me tho'_  
_You need to watch the way you talking to me no_  
_I mean after all the things that we been through_  
_I mean after all the things we got into_  
_And yo I know some things that you ain't told me_  
_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_  
_And now you wanna give me back_  
_And You gon' show me_  
_So you walk around like you don't me_  
_You got a new friend_  
_Well I got homeys_  
_But at the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul,_  
_To a woman so heartless_  
_How could you be so heartless?_  
_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil_  
_You're bringing out a side of_  
_Me that I don't know,_  
_I decided we weren't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,_  
_Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she's hot and cold,_  
_I won't stop; I won't mess my groove up_  
_Cause I already know how this thing goes,_

_You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,_  
_They say that they don't see what you see in me,_  
_You wait a couple months then you gone' see,_  
_You'll never find nobody better than me_

_Cause in the night, I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told._  
_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_  
_To a woman so heartless..._  
_How could you be so heartless?_  
_Oh... yeah_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_  
_The coldest story ever told,_  
_Somewhere far along this road_  
_He lost his soul,_  
_To a woman so heartless_

"Now come on and stop being ridiculous." Daniel told her. That was when Gabby walked out the room quickly, before Daniel had the chance to grab her again. She quickly left the school building; she had had enough for one day.

* * *

In Glee Club, Ethan was performing a song.

_Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve  
Oh my, oh my, huh._

_Mama always told me that I should play nice  
She didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you, la dee da_

_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",  
Don't wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is done  
Done_

_You crossed the line too many times,  
I'm gonna put you in your place  
You play with dynamite, don't be surprised  
When I blow up in your face  
Oh my, oh my, huh._

_I'm through with you._

_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",  
Don't wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is done  
All I wanna be is done_

"That was good Ethan, but—" Finn tried to say, but Ethan cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"I know the lead singer is female, but the two other members are male and sure enough males have covered the song." Ethan said and Finn nodded; he decided to take it, Ethan did a good job singing it. Ethan then went back to his spot next to Fiona, while glancing angrily at Jeremiah.

"Can we talk about this?" Jeremiah asked

"There is nothing to talk about." Ethan said. "I am done with you. Don't talk to me again." Jeremiah sighed and mentally attacked himself for what he did, even though he was still having trouble believing it.

...

_Jeremiah and Ethan were at the Hart house, Jeremiah wasn't kidding when he said he needed help with Spanish. Ethan helped him, now the thing was getting him to understand the concepts. "Do you understand it now?" Ethan asked his friend, probably for the twentieth time. _

"_No! It doesn't make any sense!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "I don't understand why I have to learn this. It's not like I am going to live in Mexico!" Ethan had to laugh and he did once Jeremiah did. "Why can't the whole world just speak English?"_

"_I don't know, this is how the world works." Ethan replied. They decided to take a break because Ethan wanted Jeremiah's opinion on something. "Anyway, want to help me with my song for Glee Club this week?"_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_I was thinking either Phillip Phillips or Bruno Mars." Ethan told him._

"_Love song for Fiona?" Jeremiah questioned. Ethan blushed, but then shrugged. It was like a yes and no answer. "You like Fiona, but you still like Antonia." He wondered if his theory was right, but he was sure it was._

"_Who said I liked Toni?" Ethan replied._

"_You are the only who calls her that. And I remember how you looked at her. When you two first met in the cafeteria after Aidan messed with us. During our first Glee Club meeting and so many more times." He said, pointing out things that showed that Ethan liked her. "And I saw you talk to her when she told everyone she was bulimic."_

"_I am dating Fiona." Ethan stated. "Toni and I are just friends."_

"_Okay, okay." Jeremiah said and then some shouts for Ethan come from outside his bedroom so Ethan opened his door and Madison was there._

"_Do you need something?" Ethan asked._

"_I just wanted—" She started to say, but was cut off after looking at Jeremiah. "What is he doing here?" Jeremiah was confused, he had never been to the house before, so what was the problem; Ethan didn't understand either._

"_Maddie, this is my friend Jeremiah. We're just working on something." Ethan told her._

"_It's him. He did this to me." She said and Jeremiah's eyes widened, he was even more confused. Ethan was convinced of that; that was insane._

"_Maddie, you have to be confused." Ethan tried, but Madison shook her head._

"_The night you went to your formal, I went to this party, Summer invited me to. I got drunk and I hooked up with this guy. I never got his name, but I never forgot his face." Madison told Ethan. "He is the father. He is the reason I am pregnant."_

_Jeremiah didn't believe this was possible, but Ethan looked at him, angrily. "You weren't at formal." Ethan said, he remembered that he wasn't there and now he knows where he was. Doing it with his sister._

"_Ethan—" Jeremiah tried._

"_Get out!" Ethan told him. "I am never speaking to you again._

...

* * *

Freddy thought this was a good time to talk to Gabby. He knew from Antonia that she left school early; something must have happened with Daniel. He went to her house and her mom let her up to her room. Gabby smiled when she saw Freddy.

"Is Antonia with you?" Gabby asked.

"No, just me." Freddy said as he went over to her and sat next to her on her bed. "What happened?" He wanted to help her and if he was going to do that, he needed to know more.

"Daniel told me that I am being heartless for not taking him back." Gabby told him. "I couldn't take so I left."

"What happened? Between you two?" Freddy asked, he needed to know the whole story. Gabby didn't know if she wanted to tell him everything, but she did trust Freddy and frankly she needed help if she was going to get away from Daniel; no one understood and they needed to.

"I was 14. We met at a park, I always liked to watch the guys play football or soccer or whatever it was they played." Gabby started. "Anyway, one day this one boy would look back at me while he played and then afterwards he came over and talked to me."

"Daniel?" Freddy questioned and Gabby nodded.

"Daniel." Gabby repeated. "Anyway, we talked and we started dating. But as we got closer, he showed me some stuff that I wasn't keen on."

"Like what?"

"His friends. They were like this gang and they did drugs and smoked pot and even stole from people if they got the chance." Gabby told him.

"What did you do?"

"I talked to Daniel about it, but that was a mistake. He started yelling at me because I was being stupid and unreasonable." Gabby said. "So I broke up with him."

"Then what happened?" Freddy asked, knowing there was more than just that.

"I out one night, it was the night after I broke up with him and then two guys grabbed me. Put a sack over my head and put me in their car." Gabby said. "They took me into some house or something and then threw me into the basement."

"They kidnapped you?" Freddy asked and Gabby nodded.

"Daniel—he kept me locked down there for a while and every night he would come down and he would—would rape me. If I tried to fight back, he'd beat me. By the third night, I learned to not fight it." Gabby said, tears were running down her face. "One night I tried to escape and when Daniel caught me, he stabbed me." She lifted up her shirt a little to reveal a scar that Daniel left.

"How long did he have you?" Freddy asked.

"Two weeks. They found me because I tried escaping again when they had left for the day. One came back for their keys and ran after me. I managed to get to the house across the street and make a call." Gabby said. "I was in the hospital for a week and Daniel and his friends were put in jail."

"I am so sorry." Freddy said, pulling Gabby into a hug. She had every right to be terrified of that boy; what nerve did he have saying she was the heartless one? Freddy in a way knew what she had been through in his own experience; no one deserved to be hurt like that.

"He thinks he can just come back into my life like nothing happened."

"He won't hurt you again. I won't let him." Freddy told her. "None of us will. Me, Antonia, and the Glee Club will protect you." Gabby grinned. "You should tell them about what happened.

"I don't know if I can. They won't understand. No one does." Gabby said. It's hard telling someone who doesn't understand how she feels emotionally.

"I do." Freddy said, Gabby didn't believe until she saw a scar on his back; it was maybe an inch larger than hers was. Gabby wondered what Freddy went through, but chose not to ask at the moment.

"Come back tomorrow and you can tell everyone what happened and we can maybe solve the issue of Daniel being here. And then I can show something else." Freddy said and Gabby thought about it; she knew not going wouldn't be an option forever.

* * *

The next day she went back and so far hadn't been approached by Daniel; probably it had to do with Freddy being by her side a lot. Then in Glee Club, Freddy was performing a song on the guitar.

_The kick drum starts playing  
And it matches my beating heart  
No where to go no one to see  
Is it the finish line or the start_

_So I look into the soft green field_  
_And I see only sunlight and trees_  
_Oh it makes me wonder_  
_Oh lord it makes me wonder_  
_Can you even see me_

_So take my hand_  
_And jump over this mess_  
_This is a fairy tale_  
_And you're the damsel in distress_

_Cross the river to the other side_  
_So I promise you that it's nicer here_  
_So take your hands from your face don't hide_  
_There is no reason for your fear_  
_So take your hands from your face don't hide_  
_'Cause there is no reason for your fear_  
_No reason_

Gabby kissed Freddy when he finished the song. Some of them clapped louder when their lips touched. Then Gabby told everyone about Daniel and what he did to her and they told her they would do everything they could to protect her from him.

* * *

**So, Gabby and Freddy are together and everyone knows about Gabby's past with Daniel. Also, Jeremiah is the father of Madison's baby and Ethan is angry with him. **

**Songs: As Long As You Love Me (Caleb Johnson), Heartless (Kris Allen), Done (The Band Perry), and Fairytales (Alex Preston)**

**REVIEW! **


	21. Regionals

Ethan went into the auditorium and looked around the room. He had gotten a note, telling him to go to the auditorium because someone needed to talk to him. "Hello?" Ethan said, going further into the room, but nothing. But then heard the music of a guitar and decided to go closer to that. He saw it was Jeremiah and sighed, he didn't really want to talk to him.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie screen.  
I said, "Dont mind but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round?"  
She said, "I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round"_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean  
As she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
And dont go around breaking young girls hearts"  
And mother always told me, "Be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do cause the lie becomes the truth"_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one but the kid is not my son_

_For forty days and forty nights, law was on her side  
But who can stand when shes in demand, her schemes and plans  
Cause we danced on the floor in the round_

_So take my strong advice  
Just remember to always think twice  
Do think twice, do think twice_

_She told my baby, we were dancing still three  
Then she looked at me, then showed a photo  
My baby cried cause his eyes were like mine, oh no  
Though we'd dance on the floor in the round, baby_

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
And dont go around breaking young girls hearts"  
But she came and stood right by me then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon, she called me to her room_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Shes just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

Jeremiah looked and saw Ethan and almost dropped his guitar in shock of seeing him. Ethan tried to hold a laugh back. "What are you doing here?" Jeremiah asked.

"The question is why did you tell me to come here? To hear you sing a MJ song like that rocker guy from that old app voting show?" Ethan asked.

"It's called Rising Star and second, I didn't call you here." Jeremiah replied.

"I got a note. Said to meet in the auditorium to talk." Ethan told him. "I don't see anyone else here, so it had to be you."

"You know it was probably Connor." Jeremiah said and Ethan found that believable. He knew that Jeremiah and Ethan were fighting and probably wanted to help end their little feud. "So, while you're here. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Ethan said.

"Please listen to me." Jeremiah pleaded.

"How could you do this? Knock up my sister and not tell me."

"I didn't find out until you did." Jeremiah said.

"You didn't deny it." Ethan stated and Jeremiah knew that was true, because he knew that Madison wouldn't lie and it was true that they both did something at a party.

"Because I knew it was possible." Jeremiah said.

"I can't hear anymore of this." Ethan said and left Jeremiah in the auditorium.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Marley, she looked a little down. That wasn't typical of her.

"Tristian and I are just going through a little rough patch, but I'm okay. We're okay." Marley said as they walked into the choir room. "Let's just focus." Finn nodded and took a marker and wrote _Regionals _on the board.

"Regionals is this Saturday. You guys were great at Sectionals, but you have to be even better at Regionals." Finn said.

"Our competition will be brutal." Hope said. "Trinity is the team captain of one of the teams and some of you guys know how good she is and how she will kill to win." Fiona, Lacey, and some other girls nodded, they remembered her just as much as Hope did. They knew they had to bring everything and harder.

"So our set list." Marley said.

"Yes, we will start off with a solo. _Radioactive _by Imagine Dragons. Upton, I think you can handle the solo." Finn said and Upton smiled and turned to Lacey.

"I will blow everyone away." Upton replied.

"Then we will have a small number. Featuring, Hope, Maya, and Avery." Finn said and Avery was surprised since she just joined. "And we will finish off as a group with _Invisible_." Everyone seemed to like the set list.

"For the group number, I'd like the first chorus to be a solo for both Jude and Freddy." Finn added and they seemed happy with it. They went over the other parts of the song for the group number until everyone left; except for Hope, Avery, and Maya.

"May I help you girls?" Finn asked.

"Uh, you never mentioned the song the three of us will be doing." Hope stated and Finn grinned and then picked up copies of sheet music that was sitting on his desk. He handed it to the girls and they looked it over.

"I never heard this song." Avery said. "Is it an original?"

"I didn't write it, but someone did." Finn stated and the girls looked at it some more and they seemed to like it.

"Alright, we can work on it at my house." Maya said and the girls left as Marley came into the room after secretly listening in.

"Original song?" Marley questioned.

"I didn't write it." Finn told her as he told the girls. He wasn't lying he didn't, but it wasn't a known song by a famous artist.

"Someone did and I have a theory." Marley said.

"And what is that?" Finn asked.

"Ask your girlfriend." Marley said and Finn smiled, she was good. "Will she be at Regionals?"

"I don't know." Finn said, but he hoped she would. But there was no telling if she would make it or if she was even considering it.

* * *

Ethan and Avery were going to Fiona's foster home to talk to her. Ethan asked Connor to come along and he apparently was already there, so Avery went with Ethan. "What are you going to say to her?" Avery asked as they approached the house.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll figure it out." Ethan said and Avery helped him get up the stairs, since he was using his crutches. Avery knocked and Mackenzie answered the door and let them in, with an annoyed look on her face.

Once they went in they saw that Hope was there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Avery asked.

"Skylar is talking to Fiona." Hope told her.

"About what?" Ethan asked.

"Regionals. I think. Not exactly sure." Hope admitted. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Connor." Avery said.

"And I was going to talk to Fiona. She's my girlfriend." Ethan said, he wondered why Skylar and Fiona had talked recently especially since Fiona was with him and Hope was with Skylar.

"They're friends. I guess. I mean Fiona and I are, why not Skylar and Fiona." Hope said, she was having trouble thinking of what to say or think about this.

"I'm going to look for Connor." Avery said and went into another room looking for them. Then ran into Mackenzie again, who was bothering Bo. "Have you seen Connor—a short guy." She knew that Mackenzie was a brat from what Fiona and Hope told her, so she pointed out something about Connor she would recognize.

"He's upstairs with my brother." Mackenzie said and Avery went up the stairs and into the room and frowned when she found the right room. She saw Connor kissing Mason. Connor pulled away from Mason and looked shocked to see Avery.

"Avery—" Connor tried to say, but it was too late. Connor left quickly after her, but what he would say or do was the question.

* * *

Hope and Ethan went looking for Fiona. Hope helped Ethan up the stairs and knocked on her door, but nothing. They entered and frowned at the sight of Fiona kissing Skylar. Skylar pushed Fiona away. "Stop." But turned to see Hope and knew that it wasn't good. She ran away then as Skylar went after her.

"How could you?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm sorry—" Fiona tried, but she couldn't deny that lately she had felt a connection with Skylar. With what Denise and his mother did to him, it's like they came from similar situations. It was different.

"Just leave me alone." Ethan said, leaving her there.

[Avery]  
_The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

[Ethan]  
_And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

[Hope, Avery, &amp; Ethan]  
_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

_In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you_

[Hope]  
_And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

[Hope, Avery, &amp; Ethan]  
_In the pain  
(In the pain)  
Is there healing?  
In your name  
(In your name)  
I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on  
(I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be okay_

* * *

The night at Regionals, they got there and Finn could see that things didn't look good at all. Hope was crying, she was angry at Skylar and Fiona. Ethan was mad at Fiona, Skylar, and Jeremiah, he was trying not to look at them. Avery wouldn't look or talk to Connor. Things were going to be a mess if they were like this and soon they would be performing.

"It looks like some drama happened behind the scenes." Rose said to Jude. He didn't like that a lot of his friend were fighting.

"And I thought I could hold a grudge." Upton stated as she saw Hope, push Skylar out her way, she was angry and hurt. She thought it would have been different after what happened with Abby, but apparently she was wrong.

"I can't do this." Hope said as she walked over to Lacey. That was when Finn and Marley got everyone together and things got worse because certain people didn't want to be near certain people or perform because they had personal issues going on.

"I can't perform." Ethan said. "Not with them!"

"Me either." Avery stated and then a lot of people started yelling and Finn started to try and stop, but it got louder. But then everyone stopped. Jude hit the floor and started seizing.

"JUDE!" Rose screaming, he was having a seizure, this was something she was afraid of. She was crying and everyone was scared.

"Nobody touch him!" Finn said and after a few minutes Jude stopped. Marley called 911 and Finn separated everyone from Jude, as everyone looked shaken up. "I don't know what is going on with you guys, but you need to put whatever issues you are going through aside. You guys want to win and now we are down a member."

Everyone looked at each other and knew that it would be best after what just happened. "Marley is going to the hospital with Jude. Now you get out there and perform." Finn said.

"What about Jude's parts?" Freddy asked.

"Skylar and Hope take his parts." Finn said, since they did have the least amount of parts. They nodded and went out to see that Trinity was on stage with her Glee Club.

_So this ain't the end, I saw you again today  
Had to turn my heart away  
You smiled like the Sun, kisses for everyone  
And tales, it never fails!_

_You lying so low in the weeds  
Bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down, down, down to my knees  
Wouldn't you, Barracuda?_

_Back over time when we were all trying for free  
Met up with porpoise and me  
No right no wrong you're selling a song, a name  
Whisper game_

_If the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it out to the wick  
Aren't you, Barracuda?_

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said  
Dive down deep to save my head  
You, I think you got the blues too_

_All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools, silly fools!_

_If the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it out to the wick_

_Barracuda_

_..._

Hope looked at her team and knew that it was going to be a battle. That was big, but she knew they could do it. "Okay, we can do this." Hope said, she was still hurt, but forgot about it as she had to be a leader.

"Upton, are you ready?" Hope asked and Upton nodded with a smirk on her face.

"I was born for this." Upton replied.

"Avery, Maya, the most important thing is emotion. This song, an original, it is powerful, we have to make it powerful." Hope said and both girls nodded. "And for the group number, we just got to remember the words. That's why we're in this club in the first place. So let's make ourselves visible tonight. To the audience, judges, Mr. Hudson, and…Jude."

They all nodded as they then went to their places.

"From McKinley High, The New Directions!" They announced and the music started playing as Upton took center stage.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

The audience applauded loudly with most of the front row and some others standing up. Upton smiled as she then went to back as Hope, Avery, and Maya took the stage.

[Hope]  
_It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

[Maya]  
_Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

[Avery]_  
We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

[Hope, Avery, &amp; Maya]  
_You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

[Avery]  
_We seemed like a good idea_

[Maya]  
_We seemed like a good idea_

[Hope]  
_We seemed like a good idea_

They stood as they were then joined with the rest of their group. This was the group numbed, this was it, they had to make it great.

[Lacey]_  
Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels_

[Upton]  
_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

[Rose]  
_And you've been trying for so long_  
_To find out where your place is_

[Connor]  
_But in their narrow minds_  
_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

[Ethan]  
_Oh, but listen for a minute_

[Freddy]_  
Trust the one_  
_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_  
_Was sticks and stones_  
_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_  
_And you're not invisible  
_  
[Hope &amp; Skylar]  
_Hear me out,_  
_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_  
_Someday you'll look back on all these days_  
_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_  
_Oh, invisible_

[Jeremiah]_  
So your confidence is quiet  
To them quiet looks like weakness_

[Chandler]  
_But you don't have to fight it_  
_'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

[Avery]  
_Every heart has a rhythm_  
_Let yours beat out so loudly_

[Antonia]  
_That everyone can hear it_  
_Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_  
_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

[Gabby]  
_Dare to be something more_

[New Directions]_  
Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

[Fiona]  
These_ labels that they give you  
just 'cause they don't understand_

[Abby]  
_If you look past this moment_  
_You'll see you've got a friend_

[Colton &amp; Maya]  
_Waving a flag for who you are_  
_And all you're gonna do_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]  
_Yeah, so here's to you_  
_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

[The New Directions]_  
Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

[Hope]  
_It'll be invisible_

Almost everyone stood up and all members smiled before leaving the stage. Finn met with them backstage. "That was great you guys!" Finn said and he then turned to Hope. "I heard your speech. You were amazing."

"It was all of us." Hope said. "Now can we go to the hospital to see Jude?" Hope asked and everyone nodded.

"Let's hear the results and I'll take all of you guys there to see him. He's going to be alright." Finn said, but then everyone turned to see a woman standing in the doorway behind Finn. He turned and was shocked to see who it was. She then walked in, over to Finn and they kissed.

"You made it." Finn stated.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel Berry." Finn said, but then was interrupted as his team and himself had to be on stage for results. It was the New Directions against Trinity's Glee Club. They waited anxiously for the results.

"And the Regionals Champion of 2028 is…The New Directions!"

* * *

**So they won Regionals, even though they lost Jude at last minute because of a seizure. So, Connor kissed Mason and Avery saw. Skylar and Fiona kissed and both Ethan and Hope saw it. So there is going to be come couple drama. Also, Ethan is still angry at Jeremiah.**

**And there was a special appearance by Rachel :D**

**Songs: Billie Jean (Jesse Kinch), Broken (Lifehouse), Barracuda (Heart), Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), Battlefield (Lea Michele), &amp; Invisible (Hunter Hayes)**

**There is a poll on my profile, please vote :D**

**REVIEW**


	22. Least Favorites

"Okay, I'd like to congratulate all of you for winning Regionals. We are on our way." Finn stated, writing on the board and then soon putting the marker down. "And with all the drama from backstage. I'd also like to personally thank Hope for taking charge, keeping everyone together after what happened to Jude and neither Marley nor I could."

"That's what a leader does." Hope said, quietly. She looked over to Jude, who grinned. He was only in the hospital for a few days. He was bummed about having to miss Regionals but, was glad to be back.

"Anyway, the assignment for this week. I want to you to sing songs or songs by artists you _don't _like." Finn said. "Nationals in coming up and we have to the best we've ever been. And I think getting outside your comfort zone and singing songs and artists you don't like is a good way to prepare you guys."

"Would anyone like to go first?" Marley asked and that was when Avery stood in front of everyone. She took the microphone once the music started playing. She looked at Connor, who she was still angry at.

_Y__ou took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better  
Cause you said forever_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

_My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

"That was great, Avery." Finn said.

"Even though P!nk isn't really my taste because of her look, but I guess she has one or two songs worth listening to." Avery said as she sat down. Connor sighed, knowing that she was singing about him. She was still angry after seeing the kiss between him and Fiona's foster brother, Mason.

After Glee Club, Avery was at her locker, when Connor came up to her. "Hey, can we talk?" Connor asked and her started to walk away.

"I don't want to talk. Did you listen to that song? At all?" Avery replied.

"Yes and now I'd like you to listen to me." Connor said. "Please. Two minutes." Avery thought for a moment and then finally sighed.

"Fine." Avery said and then Connor grinned.

"I know what you saw and it's not what you think." Connor started off by saying. Avery rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that for a second.

"I'm not blind, Connor. I saw you kiss that guy at Fiona's." Avery said. "Don't tell me you didn't."

"Av, he kissed me." Connor said and Avery sighed, she didn't really believe it. That was always an excuse. "Look, Fiona's—his sister was yelling at him and when she left he seemed upset, so I started talking to him. And after a while, he smiled at me a little. And then said he had never been with a boy and then kissed me. I pushed him away, but he did it again and that was when you came in." Avery thought about what he was saying, thinking about what Fiona said about her foster home and family, it was pretty believable.

"Tell me more."

"I don't know much about him other than his name is Mason and he is in middle school. And he is very clingy." Connor said and Avery laughed a little, she realized he did look younger than Connor, who was already a freshman.

"What do you mean by clingy?"

"He kind of won't leave me alone, Fiona tells me Mason keeps asking about me and stuff." Connor explained. "I kind of feel bad because of his situation. Based on what Fiona has said, you can't blame him for…you know."

"Okay, I believe you." Avery said, he had a lot to back the story up and she was glad that it was true. She hugged him and he sighed in relief that she did. "Do you want to come over later? Maybe we could work on something for you to do in Glee Club." Connor nodded.

* * *

Antonia was at lunch, she was sitting alone because Gabby was off doing something Freddy and she didn't want to be a third wheel. But then smiled when she saw Ethan approach her. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Ethan asked. Antonia nodded and helped him sit down.

"How's Jeremiah?" Antonia asked, she was curious after hearing about what happened between them. "Sorry, I was just wondering."

"We're okay." Ethan said and Antonia was surprised to hear that. She thought he was still angry at him, personally she would be too. "I mean, of course I was pissed."

"And now?"

"I can't stay mad at him. He's one of my best friends and I know he feels really bad about everything." Ethan explained.

"So how did it even happen? Sorry, tell me if I am overstepping."

"It's alright. Well, the night of the formal, he went to a party Maddie went to and they both got drunk…and I think you know the rest." Ethan said and Antonia was still trying to process it completely. Ethan had to be a great guy to forgive him so easily. They talked for a while, but then Ethan noticed something; Antonia wasn't eating.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe later." She lied. She may have stopped throwing up her food, but stopping eating was another to stay thin. It made sense for her that it was the only way to look good.

"Toni…" Ethan said, trying to find the right words. He knew what she was doing, especially after hearing about her having an eat disorder. "You need to eat. Starving yourself is just as bad as throwing up."

"You don't understand. I need to do this. I want to look as good as Hope or Lacey. I just want to look good and if this is what it takes—" Ethan shook his head. Why did she believe this?

"Antonia, you are beautiful. You look just as good as Hope, Lacey, Fiona, or any girl at this school. And it shouldn't matter how thin or fat you are or anything like that. It matters what kind of person you are. And to me, you are beautiful." Ethan said and Antonia smiled.

"Not eating will hurt you. And that hurts me."

Later in Glee Club, Ethan was performing a song.

_Much as you blame yourself  
You cant be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_  
_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_  
_Ooh baby if you let me_  
_I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you,_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And all your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you,_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Comes back to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_Its been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you_  
_What it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you,_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And all your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you,_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Comes back to life_  
_I'll take you there_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you,_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_And all your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help._

Antonia wiped her tears. Ethan then wheeled over to her and kissed her.

* * *

After school Jude went over to Rose's house. He knocked on the door and her aunt answered and told him that she wasn't there. He nodded, probably still at her dance studio. She did love to be there. "She loves to dance, doesn't she?" Jude said to her aunt.

"Yes, it worries me like crazy, but it makes her happy." She said and Jude wondered why she would worry about it. She's a natural and it's not like she anything wrong with her; at least that was what he thought.

"Why do you worry?" Jude asked, out of curiosity.

"Her heart." She said and that was when Jude knew he had to get over to her. It took him about 15 minutes to get there since it was so close to home. She was practicing when he got there and ran over to her. "Rose!" Jude exclaimed and she turned and smiled at him. She was surprised, but happy to see him there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jude asked her, but that confused Rose. What did he mean?

"What?" She asked.

"About your heart." Jude said and Rose frowned and sighed.

"My aunt told you." She said and Jude nodded. "It's nothing to worry about—"

"You could die. Doing this could kill you and—" Jude said, panicking.

"Okay, Jude, calm down before you have another seizure." She told him and he took a few deep breaths. "Good, now, it's fine. It's just a birth defect because I was a premature baby. It was a miracle that I lived, but anyway, I am just as good to dance and play sports any other kid. My aunt just worries because she loves me."

"But—" Jude tried. He was worried that she could be wrong. What if something happened one day and she could gone like that.

"Jude, let me ask you this. Do you let your epilepsy get in the way of doing what you love?" Rose asked and Jude shook his head. "I love to dance as much as you love to sing and be in Glee Club. Doing what you love is worth dying for." Jude sighed, maybe she had a point. He didn't want to be a hypocrite. "Let me show you something." She backed up with her two male dancers as music started and she began to sing.

_A dream like this not something you wish for,  
A dream like this not something you ask for,  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for then this is something you dance for.  
This is something you dance for._

_There's a moment when you look to the side,_  
_who will fall, who will survive._

_That's the moment when you find it inside,_  
_On the line. This is your time._

_And it's all i want and it's all i do,_

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_  
_A dream like this not something you ask for,_  
_When its a gift worth taking a chance for then this is something you dance for._

_Can you believe it? Are you feeling alive?  
Hit your mark, ready to rise._

_Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind,_  
_feet on the ground,_  
_Eyes on the prize_

_And it's all i want and it's all i do._

_A dream like this not something you wish for_  
_A dream like this not something you ask for,_  
_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_  
_then this is something you dance for._

_A dream like this not something you wish for_  
_A dream like this not something you ask for,_  
_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_  
_then this is something you dance for_

"If you love something, if it makes you who you are, then it's worth it no matter the risk." Rose said and then Jude kissed her.

"Do you think you could teach me something?" Jude asked.

"I didn't think dancing was your thing."

"But you are."

* * *

In Glee Club Lacey and Upton were performing a song together.

[Upton]_  
Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room,  
he wont tell you his plan._

[Lacey]  
_He's got a rolled cigarette  
hanging out his mouth.  
He's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun  
in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things.  
I don't even know what,  
_  
[Upton]_  
but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you!_

[Upton &amp; Lacey]_  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

[Upton]_  
Daddy works a long day.  
He be coming home late, and he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

[Lacey]_  
I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger._

[Upton]_  
I reason with my cigarette,  
Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"_

[Upton &amp; Lacey]  
_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

"That was great girls." Marley said as the girls sat down and Finn stood in the center of the room.

"Anyway, I'd like to talk to you about something. I know it's late, but there is someone interested in joining Glee Club." Finn said. "I know the circumstances so I wanted to ask you guys your opinions."

"But Nationals is coming up and we've been working hard all year. I don't know if it'd be fair to the rest of us." Lacey said, she wasn't sure about this.

"Guys, let's give him a chance to prove himself. If he's good, then he deserves to in here just as much as any of us. I mean, Avery came in later than the rest of us and she's great." Hope said. Everyone agreed with her and Finn nodded and then a boy in jeans and sweat shirt with short brown hair walked into the room.

"So, am I in?" He asked.

"You have audition like the rest of us had to." Hope said. "The theme this week was songs and artists we don't like. So, why don't you sing one you don't like?"

He nodded and thought for a few seconds. "I am sure we all can agree on the disliking of this artist." He said as he picked up a guitar and started to play and sing.

_Ohhh, oh  
I never thought that it'd be easy,  
Cause we're both so distant now,  
And the walls are closing in on us and we're wondering how,  
No one has a solid answer,  
But just walking in the dark,  
And you can see the look on my face, it just tears me apart._

_So we fight,  
Through the hurt,  
And we cry and cry and cry and cry,  
Then we live,  
And we learn,  
And we try and try and try and try!_

_So its up to you,  
And its up to me,  
that we meet in the middle, on our way back down to earth,  
Down to earth, down to earth, down to earth  
On our way back down to earth,  
Back down to earth _

_Never felt so far away,  
From where we used to be,  
And now we're standing,  
And where do we go,  
when there's is no road  
to get to your heart?  
Let's start over again!_

_So it's up to you,  
And it's up to me,  
that we meet in the middle, on our way back down to earth,  
Down to earth,  
Down to earth,  
On our way back down to earth,_

_I never thought that it'd be easy.  
Cause we're both so distant now,  
And the walls are closing in on us and we're wondering how?_

"I do like the song, even though he is a jerk who used to sound like a girl." Fiona said.

"Even I have to admit, that was good." Upton said.

"Okay, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Tobias Adams." Finn said and they all applauded.

* * *

**So there is a new member, Tobias Adams, who is portrayed by Dylan Sprayberry. Avery and Connor made up and Ethan is helping Antonia with her eating disorder. Also Rose and Jude are officially together. **

**Songs: Who Knew (P!nk), Let Me Love You [Until You Learn To Love Yourself] (Neyo), Something To Dance For (Zendaya), Pumped Up Kicks (Foster the People), &amp; Down To Earth (Justin Bieber)**

**Please vote for the poll if you haven't already. You vote for your 3 favorite characters and you can vote for your own. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Love

Rose's eyes started to blink open, slowly, but then faster. She yawned and stretched like she did every morning when she woke up. When she turned to her left, she was surprised to find that she was not alone in her bed. "Oh god." She said, seeing Jude beside her. He was still asleep and even though she did not want to wake him, it was found difficult because she was freaking out. As she was looking around the room, she realized that she wasn't in her room; she was in Jude's.

"Not good. Not good." Rose said, quietly as she slowly and carefully got out of bed. She grabbed her clothes. She quiet threw something on and went out the door. She hoped that his parents weren't up because coming out of their son's bedroom in the morning, would not be a great way to start off the morning. Luckily she managed to make it to the door and out without waking anyone.

"I slept with Jude. Oh my god." Rose said to herself as she walked home. It wasn't very far at all and when she got in, even though she was quiet, was met by her aunt.

"Welcome home, Rosie." She said. "Did you have fun last night?" She asked and Rose couldn't help but stare at her. She just woke up in her boyfriend's bed and her aunt was asking if she had fun; the memories were coming back.

"You could say that." Rose replied. She knew it was fun, but what she couldn't remember is how they were able to do it in his room without his parents finding out or if being pregnant was a possibility.

"That boyfriend of yours, Jude, right?" She started off by saying and Rose nodded, slowly. "Quite a gentleman, he called and told me where you were and such. Very responsible."

"I think we had sex." Rose blurted out.

"You think?" Her aunt questioned.

"I know we did…but it had to be a mistake."

"Why do you say that?" The aunt questioned, Rose didn't understand why she was asking questions and not screaming at her.

"What if I'm pregnant for one thing? What if he isn't the person I should have lost my virginity to? We could break up and—"

"Rosie, do you trust him? Do you trust Jude?" She asked and Rose and she nodded. "Do you like him?" Rose found that to be an odd question.

"Like him? Of course I like him. Anytime I am with Jude, I feel like the happiest person. Like he is the only one who understands me and accepts me for who I am." Rose said, as a smile appeared on her face. "He makes me feel…special."

"Then I think you just answered your own questions."

* * *

"The theme for this week is Love songs." Finn told his students. "I know it's already past Valentines day, but a lot of you have people you care about and some of them are also in this room. I'd like you to come up here and sing any love song of your choice, it can be anyone you love."

"Tobias, since you are new, would you like to start us off?" Finn then asked and Tobias thought for a moment, he was exactly sure. He looked around him, he looked at Fiona and then Chandler who was sitting next to him. Tobias then got up and went to the front.

"Well, I don't really have a special someone, but I do _love_ this song." He said. "It may be a little odd, but I've always liked it." Then the music started playing.

_I've been waitin' to see you again  
Hopin' this time it will never end  
Just call and say you wanna go_

_Me and you gonna get away  
To see those city lights  
Make our way through the promenade  
And we're gonna dance all night, come on_

_Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby, tonight  
I've got your heart, baby_

_Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby, tonight  
I got it, I got it_

_I can see you and me  
Dancin' free under the glow  
Take my hand it's our chance  
We'll never stop, let's go_

_Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby  
Whose got your heart, got your heart, baby, tonight  
I've got your heart, baby_

Everyone applauded him and he sat back down. "I used love that song, you know." Fiona whispered to him and he grinned at her. "Tobias, right?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah. What's yours?" He asked.

"Fiona." She told him.

"Sorry, I'm new remember." He said, jokingly and she laughed. "I'm sorry, if this sounds pushy…or weird, but would you want to…do something later. I just don't know anybody and I'd like to—"

"It's okay…but I'm kind of in the process of moving myself out." Fiona said.

"Oh. Wait, moving _yourself _out? Out of where?" Tobias asked, curiously.

"Well, me and my siblings." Fiona told him. "Well, I live in this foster home with other siblings. Denise Cooper runs it and she doesn't do a good job of it to say the least. It's up to me and those to do all the work while she does whatever and her daughter pushes everyone including her twin brother around." Fiona explained to him.

"So whats happening to all of you guys now?"

"I could have left every time, but I wasn't going to leave them. Denise and her daughter Mackenzie may be a pain and make my life miserable, but I could leave the others. Besides me and the twins, there are three others: Ivan, Bo, and Declan." Fiona explained. "And my friend, he found a way for the four of us to get out of there but stay together. At least until after high school."

"Sorry if I talk too much." Fiona added.

"No, I like it." Tobias replied. "Anyway, do you need help? Moving out, I mean." Fiona smiled and nodded, she liked that.

"That'd be great." She replied. She knew neither Ethan nor Skylar would probably want to help after what she did.

* * *

Later that day, Hope came up to Skylar who was at his locker with Colton. "We need to talk." Hope said and Skylar turned back to Colton and he took that as his signal to leave, he gave him a nod before leaving.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked, as if he didn't know.

"You know." Hope said. "I need to know why you would do that."

"What—"

"Skylar, why would you kiss Fiona? I thought you were different especially after what Abby did to you. I never thought that after what she did you would even consider doing it. I thought you were different. I just need to know why you did it because I thought you liked me." Hope said.

"Come with me." Skylar said and pulled Hope into the auditorium and he went on stage while she sat in one of the chairs, confused on what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked, but Skylar didn't answer, he started playing his guitar and began to sing.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you  
By the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Hope couldn't believe what just happened. She looked like she was going to cry as Skylar got off the stage and went down to her. He took her hand and smiled at her. "I don't just like you." He started off by saying.

"Hope, I love you. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the nicest, prettiest, and most amazing girl I have ever met. You were there for me so many times. You were the first one that saved my life, being there at the hospital after what happened with my mom. You helped me with Chloe when she needed it. When we first met in the hallway, I know it was accidental, but I like to think that it happened for a reason. When I first saw you, your eyes sparkled and my heart started beating faster. Somehow, I knew that you were special and I got lucky enough to be able to be with you. To know you. I believe that things happen for a reason and us meeting the way we did, us being captains, I believe that it was meant to be. I would never hurt you, ever because you have been hurt so many times, more than you should have because you are amazing. I love you, Hope. I love you and I would do anything for you. I brought you here, so I could show how much you mean to me; you are my Delilah. I love you."

Hope was crying and then she stood up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." Hope said as Skylar put his arms around her.

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, Lacey and Upton were performing a song to each other.

[Lacey]_  
The full moon  
Is shining like a spotlight  
Yeah, I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night_

[Upton]_  
When you whisper  
Yeah baby, when you lean in  
Yeah, I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_  
_Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires_  
_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_  
_Strumming them guitar strings_

[Lacey]_  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Pushin' through the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free_

[Upton &amp; Lacey]_  
Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me_

[Lacey]_  
Like an Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

[Upton]_  
Strumming them guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows_

[Upton &amp; Lacey]_  
Pushin' through the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound so good_

_Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me._

After they finished singing and everyone applauded them, they got up and shared a kiss. Then they sat down and Hope got up in front of the class, sitting in front of the piano.

"This is a song I wrote." Hope started off by saying. "This is for Skylar." Then she started playing and smiled at him.

_Before you came into my life  
I didn't know where I was going  
My self-esteem was way too low  
Then you grabbed my hand and you told me to_

_Get up get up_  
_Get your life on track_  
_Keep up keep up_  
_Ain't no turning back_  
_Do what you do_  
_Be a better you_  
_When you say those words_

_Makes me want to love you a little more everyday_  
_Cause you made me save me_  
_From making all the dumb mistakes_  
_It's impossible to give back to you_  
_Everything you give to me_  
_Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough_  
_All because you gave your love love love_  
_All because you gave your love love love_

_You gave me you gave me_  
_You game me love_  
_You gave me you gave me_  
_You game me love_

_Makes me want to love you a little more everyday_  
_Cause you made me save me_  
_From making all the dumb mistakes_

_Makes me want to love you a little more everyday_  
_Cause you made me save me_  
_From making all the dumb mistakes_  
_It's impossible to give back to you_  
_Everything you give to me_  
_Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough_  
_All because you gave your love love love_  
_All because you gave your love love love_  
_All because you gave your love love love_  
_All because you gave your love love love_

After Hope finished, she went over into Skylar's arms.

"That was a beautiful song, Hope." Finn praised.

* * *

Later that day, Rose found Jude at his locker. "Hey." Rose said and Jude smiled and kissed her.

"Hey." Jude repeated back.

"Look, we need to talk about _the other night_." Rose said and Jude's face fell.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jude asked, worried that something happened that he didn't tell know.

"Can you tell me what led up to us…going up into your room and _doing it_?" Rose asked.

"Well, we left your dance studio, we got something to eat and then we went to my house—"

"Why is it so fussy?" Rose asked, she didn't understand if nothing usual happen, she didn't remember bits of the night.

"I don't know, we did have a lot of fun. And you were exhausted when we first got to my house." Jude said.

"I wasn't drunk, right?" Rose questioned and Jude shook his head. She was relieved. "So, whose idea was it? For us to…_you know._"

"Well, it started with us making out and then you took your top of and then I took my shirt off…it just went on from there." Jude replied, this wasn't helping Rose's sanity at all.

"Oh god." Rose mumbled, Jude realized she was freaking out. He knew this wasn't good for either of them. "Not good…"

"Rose, calm down. It's okay."

"Jude, how can you be so calm? I could be pregnant!" Rose replied and Jude sighed, he realized why she was freaking out.

"Is this why—Rose, you aren't pregnant." Jude said.

"How are you so sure?" Rose asked, how could be so sure of that. It's happened to so many teens that thought that it could never happen.

"Because I used protection." Jude told her. "…and no, it didn't break if you were wondering." Rose sighed in huge relief now, but she felt stupid for not asking that question before she had a full blown panic attack. She also should have known Jude would have been responsible, she felt a little guilty and was smiling awkwardly.

"I probably should have asked that first." Rose said.

"Yeah…did you think I wouldn't?" Jude questioned and she shrugged.

"Sorry, sometimes I panic before I think." Rose said.

"Not a good thing when you are with some like me. When you panic, I will start to panic… and we don't need a Regionals repeat." Jude said and Rose laughed.

The next day in Glee Club, Jude was performing a song.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

_Then you come on crashing in  
Like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand  
All that your love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came  
Showing me another way  
And all that my love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart_

* * *

After school, Jeremiah was going home with Ethan. He wanted to see Madison, he needed to talk to her. It was easier now that Ethan had forgiven him. "She's in the last room to the right." Ethan said, as they walked into the door.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work." Ethan said. "What are you worried about? It's not like they don't like you."

"They don't know that I'm the one who knocked up Madison, do they?" Jeremiah asked and Ethan wasn't going to lie. He sighed.

"Not a clue." Ethan replied. "Don't worry, they understand it was a mistake and I promise they won't kill you." Jeremiah laughed and followed Ethan into Madison's room. She looked at them and smiled. They walked over to her and Jeremiah took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremiah asked her.

"Like I'm pregnant." She replied and both boys laughed. "Other than that, I'm great."

"Don't worry, Maddie. A few more months and the baby will be here." Ethan said and she nodded. She wouldn't admit it yet, but she actually was kind of happy. She was bringing a new person into the world and couldn't wait to see its face; what she wasn't looking forward to was the labor.

"So, what are you going to do when the baby is born?" Jeremiah asked, they hadn't discussed that.

"Well…" Madison started, but Jeremiah cut her off.

"Because I'd like to help raise it. I want to be a father to this baby and maybe be some special to you. It may not have seemed like it, but I remember the party and I liked you. And I still do." Madison smiled at Jeremiah, glanced at Ethan. Madison turned back to Jeremiah and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love that." Madison said. "And believe it or not…I'd like to be a mother."

"I'm going to be an uncle." Ethan said, he couldn't believe it. He was only 15 and he was going to have a niece or nephew.

"Well mom took me to the doctor this morning…and would you guys like to know what I'm having?" Madison asked them and both boys looked at each other.

"Yes." Jeremiah said and Madison turned to her brother who nodded.

"It's a girl." Madison told them and Jeremiah hugged her and then kissed her.

"A girl…we're going to have a daughter." Jeremiah said, he was so happy. "I love you. And I already love her." Ethan saw a keyboard piano in the corner and wheeled over to it and started to play it.

[Jeremiah]_  
Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
_  
[Ethan]_  
'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

[Jeremiah &amp; Ethan]_  
Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no, light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

[Madison]_  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

[Ethan]_  
When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

[Madison &amp; Jeremiah]_  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong_

[Ethan, Madison, &amp; Jeremiah]  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

[Madison]_  
You appear just like a dream to me_

* * *

**So Madison and Jeremiah are having a girl and decided to keep the baby. Tobias and Fiona are getting to know each other a little and Jude and Rose went to the next level. Also Hope and Skylar made up and even expressed their **_**love**_** for each other. **

**Songs: Got Your Heart (Mitchel Musso), Hey There, Delilah (Plain White T's), You Sound Good To Me (Lucy Hale), You Gave Me Love (Macy Kate), Half Of My Heart (John Mayer), &amp; When I Look At You (Miley Cyrus)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	24. Pain

Connor went to Avery's house after getting a text from her to come over because it was important. Her younger brother opened the door and he went straight to her room. He smiled at her, but then frowned as she put a bag on her bed and was putting things into it in a hurry. "Hey, what's going on?" Connor asked her.

"I'm leaving." Avery replied. Connor wondered if that was what she needed help with. But he wondered if it was just the packing or getting her out of where she was.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I can't stay here anymore." Avery said, as she continued to put things into a bag. It was mostly just clothes and some other stuff that she needed.

"But I don't—" Connor to say, but then he started to hear yelling coming from outside Avery's door and that was when he turned to see Avery looking upset. He listened for a few minutes, not being able to tell what was going on, but he knew that whatever was happening was upsetting her.

"See what I mean, Connor." Avery said. Her parents fighting was driving her away. "I can't take it anymore. I can't stay here." She was crying and that was when Connor took her hand to stop her and looked at her with a grin.

"Slow down. Tell me what's going on?" Connor wondered if he could help.

"They always fight and I can't take it anymore. I am in the way, they don't notice or pay attention to me or what's going on in my life. I just—I can't stay here, listening to them fight all the time." Avery said. "My brother, Kevin, he has Asperger's and they spend all their time taking care of him. Mom quit her job to be with him, my dad has to work late and for a while a second minimum wage job to pay for his therapy. They fight over bills, his therapy, spending time with him, and anything else you can think of." Connor sighed, she probably felt like she was just in the way and he knew it was hurting to see her parents fighting all the time, worry about her brother and not paying attention to her.

"I just—can't do this anymore." Avery cried and then Connor took Avery in his arms and hugged her. He looked at her, with a smile and wiped her tears away.

"Let's go." Connor said and Avery grabbed a few more things and left. They went out the door without any questions; she knew they wouldn't notice. "I'll tell my mom and you can probably stay in our guest room for a while."

Avery got closer to Connor as they walked and Connor put his arm around her. Then he started to sing.

[Connor]_  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you_

[Avery &amp; Connor]_  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

[Avery]_  
And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head_

[Avery &amp; Connor]  
_I know nothing at all_

[Avery]_  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love_

[Avery &amp; Connor]  
_Just starting to crawl_

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

[Connor]_  
And I will swallow my pride_

[Avery]_  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

[Avery &amp; Connor]  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

* * *

In Glee Club, Marley was taking over for the day, since Finn had to do something important do during that time. As they were all coming, she wrote _Pain _on the board.

"We all have had or have some sort of pain in our lives. It can be something that happened when you were little or now. Pain is different for everyone, but it all hurts us in similar, if not the same ways." Marley explained. "I want you to sing songs that get in touch with that pain."

"Who would like to go first?" Marley asked and looked around the room for any takers. "Antonia?" And that was when Antonia went up in front of everyone and started to sing.

_Been two hours in a taxi cab  
I'm just driving around and I'm running a tab  
But it doesn't really matter, no, I'm not getting mad  
It's okay 'cause I know where I'm going_

_Out the window, everybody's on the phone  
All the lights are on and they're all in the zone  
Gotta take a step back from my new ringtone  
I don't care if Jeff Fenster is calling_

_Days like these  
It's hard to breathe_

_I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now  
Stop the craziness some how  
Leave it all behind me  
I know it's gonna find me_

_I've got nothing to win, I've got nothing to lose  
Just trying to walk in my own two shoes  
Gotta take some time now  
It's time for me to find out who I am_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Who I am_

_Sometimes  
You just know  
When to hold on  
When to let go_

_I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now  
Stop the craziness some how  
Leave it all behind me  
I know it's gonna find me_

_I've got nothing to win, I've got nothing to lose  
Just trying to walk in my own two shoes  
Gotta take some time now  
It's time for me to find out who I am_

_I've got nothing to win, I've got nothing to lose  
Just trying to walk in my own two shoes  
Gotta take some time now  
It's time for me to find out who I am_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Who I am._

"That was great Antonia. Why did you chose that song?" Marley asked and Antonia looked at Ethan, who was smiling at her.

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I can finally be who I am. I have never really felt comfortable with myself. Hated how I look, so that is how my eating disorder started. But thanks to all of you, and Ethan, I am getting help with that. I finally feel like I can be me."

Everyone applauded her as she then went and sat down next Ethan, who then kissed her.

* * *

After Glee Club was over, Freddy saw that Gabby was at her locker, but frowned at seeing that she was talking to that Daniel guy that kidnapped and raped her. He knew that he probably should end that conversation before he does anything.

Gabby smiled when Freddy walked over and they both turned back to Daniel, who didn't look pleased. "Excuse me, but we were talking." Daniel said.

"Well it's over now, so I can think you can leave." Freddy said and both boys looked at Gabby, she certainly wanted one of them to leave, but it wasn't Freddy; of course Daniel wasn't okay with it.

"Maybe you should leave." Daniel stated.

"Daniel—just leave me alone." Gabby mumbled and Daniel looked at both of them annoyed and walked off, angrily.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked Gabby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabby replied. "He was telling me that if I didn't go out with him, he would transfer."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Freddy stated. "The transfer part I mean."

"I don't know…I just don't know what to expect. I have this feeling that dating him again won't be a choice, for me anyway."

"Gabby, he can't control you. And what he did to you was horrible, you shouldn't let him think you control him." Freddy said. Gabby knew he was right in a way, but it wasn't that simple. For so long she tried to forget, but it was now all coming back and she couldn't bare it.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like—" Gabby said, she started to walk away, but Freddy stopped her.

"Come with me." Freddy said, Gabby didn't understand, giving him a confused look, but she went home with him. They were met at the door by Freddy's siblings and his mother.

"Who's this?" She asked, smiling at Gabby.

"This is Gabby." Freddy said. "That's my mom and that's my sister Martha, and my brother Tommy." Gabby smiled and they went up to his room, where he started to look for something. Gabby had no clue to what was going on.

"Freddy, what are we doing? What are you looking for?" Gabby asked and when he finally found what he had been looking for, he sat on his bed next to Gabby. "Who's that?" Gabby asked, looking at the old, but younger man in the picture.

"That is my Uncle John." Freddy told her.

"Okay, why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to know that I do understand what you are going through with all this Daniel stuff. So I am going to tell you something, I haven't told anyone before." Freddy explained. "Well, I would go to my Uncle's a lot when I was younger and he would…molest me."

"What?" Gabby questioned, she heard what he said, but was having trouble believing him. "Does anyone else know?"

"Besides my parents, no. Just you." Freddy told her. "I told them not too long after he died. Before, they had no idea." Gabby could tell that it was difficult for Freddy to talk about it. "I would go there a lot, you know. He did it a lot of times. To me."

That was when Gabby kissed him. "I'm so sorry." She said and he grinned.

"I'm okay. I mean, I'll probably never get over it, but I am—dealing with it. Getting better and stuff." Freddy said, but he cringed; he knew it didn't come out right. "Anyway, you shouldn't let Daniel control you. He can easily be stopped. If I had said something about John maybe something could have happened—you can stop Daniel before it gets worse than it already has hurt you." Gabby nodded and kiss him again.

The next day in Glee Club, Gabby was performing a song.

_This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest and let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised_

_And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

* * *

Maya was in the hallway at her locker, when Colton came her way. "Hey beautiful." Colton said and Maya grinned, turning over to him.

"You're talking to me?" Maya asked and Colton grinned and nodded.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know. A cheerleader, an athlete…anyone else?" Maya said and Colton frowned. He wasn't sure if it was a sort of joke or not.

"So do you wanna do something? Work on something Glee Club? Get something to eat?" Colton asked and Maya smiled; it was a _hard _decision.

"I guess we could work on something." Maya said, as started to pull her bag out of her locker, not realizing it was open, everything fell out onto the floor. She sighed. "See what you make me do!" She said, playfully and then got the floor to pick her stuff up; Colton soon started to help her.

"It's okay, I got it." Maya said, but he continued to help her when he pick up a pack of pills.

"What's this?" He asked, he wondered if these were hers.

"Nothing." She said and took it from him and put it in her bag. She closed her backpack and then started to walk away; those pills were hers. Colton went after Maya as she left the school building. He followed her back to her house to confront her. Once they got in, he took her bag from her and took the pills out again.

"Colton! Stop!" Maya demanded as he took the pills out and threw her bag on the floor. He looked to see what kind of pills she was actually taking.

"These are weight loss." Colton said, looking at her in disbelief. She didn't need to lose weight at all, she looked great. "Why are you using these?"

"I think it's obvious."

"But you don't need to lose weight—"

"Give me a break Colton. If I was fat, you nor any other guy would give me a second look. If you aren't skinny, then we are fat and no guy would like us." Maya said and turned away from him.

At the point, Maya started playing the piano and singing.

_I __will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

Colton sighed, in a way it was true, a lot of guys look at a girl's weight first and if they meet a certain point, they don't get a second look; of course Colton didn't think that way about Maya. He liked her.

"I don't care about your weight." He told her, but she didn't believe it.

"Right." She replied, with disbelief.

"Maya, I like you. I don't care you are super skinny, not super skinny, fat, or whatever. I like you because you are you." Colton said and kissed her. "Get rid of these pills."

Maya sighed, looking at him. It looked like she was believing him. "I will stop."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was at home in his room, he turned around after hearing a knock and saw his mother, who then came in.

"Hi mom." Jeremiah said and she smiled. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, honey, anything." She replied, as she took a seat on his bed and he took a breath, trying to figure out what to say. "Is this about you and Ethan?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" She asked, wondering what else it could. She knew that both Jeremiah and Ethan had a fight, but didn't know it had been resolved and she certainly didn't know about Madison and the baby.

"Remember when I went to that party on the night of school dance?" Jeremiah questioned and she nodded, so far she was following. "I met this girl there and we got a little drunk…and we did some other things."

"You got drunk and had sex with a girl! TYLER JEREMIAH MOHR!"

"Mom! Let me finish!" Jeremiah said. "And please, I hate it when you call me that." She nodded, and let him, continue. "It's Ethan's sister Madison and she's pregnant."

"Oh goodness." Jeremiah was however surprised that she wasn't freaking out as much as he thought she would; plus it was more than he currently was.

"…and I said I would be a father and everything. But I don't know what to do! I'll probably mess my kid up or something, or what if something happens and Madison can't pay for it, I don't have a job or anything—" That was when his mother cut him off.

"Hey, hey, calm down." She said and after a few moments, he stopped panicking and looked at her. "I wasn't expecting this, but believe me when I say this, the most important thing a child needs is love and I know for certain that you are going to love that child no matter what."

"I'm going to be okay?"

"It's not going to be easy, it will be hard, not just for you, but both. But at the end of the day when you look at the baby, all the work and stuff is worth it." Jeremiah smiled and hugged his mother. "So let me ask you, do you _like _Madison? Ethan's sister?"

"I do. A lot."

"Well, I don't think you'll have a problem being a father to this child and a partner to this girl."

* * *

The next day, Ethan brought Madison into the Glee Club after being asked by Jeremiah.

"So what am I doing here, exactly?" Madison asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"Jeremiah asked me to bring you." Ethan told her as he and Colton then walked into the room. "Okay, I brought her, so what's going on?"

"We're going to sing song, Colton and I. This is for you Maddie." Jeremiah told her and she smiled.

"…and Maya." Colton added.

"And Maya!" Jeremiah said and Maya smiled and looked at the other girl as the music started to play.

[Colton]_  
Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart_

[Jeremiah]_  
It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

[Colton &amp; Jeremiah]  
_You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_  
_There isn't a place I won't go_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all_  
_Let me be your superhero_  
_Let me be your superhero_

[Colton]_  
Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress_

[Jeremiah]_  
You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on_

[Colton &amp; Jeremiah]  
_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)_  
_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_  
_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_  
_There isn't a place I won't go_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all_  
_Let me be your superhero_  
_Let me be your superhero_

* * *

Chandler was in the hallway when Abby went up to him. "Hi." She said and he grinned and repeated the same thing back to her. They both had been talking the last month, a lot, and have become good friends.

"So I was wondering if you were busy. Are you?" Abby asked.

"Not really, I was just going to practice some more. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could do something." Abby replied. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have fun for one day, you practice all the time."

"Soccer is fun for me." Chandler said.

"Sorry, didn't come out right." Chandler smiled at her. "I mean, I just want to talk with you some more. Maybe go to your place, I mean, you've seen mine and you know…"

"…alright, I guess maybe one day without practice wouldn't hurt." Chandler said and followed Abby out of the school building; he was happy to spend time with her, but that meant an extra- long practice time tomorrow for himself.

He took her to his house and they went up to his room; neither of his parents were home. Abby looked around and saw a lot of medals and trophies; not a lot about his favorite teams, however. He did have a lot music, which she liked.

"Selena Gomez? Really?" Abby said, when she saw one of her albums in his pile of albums.

"I used to have a crush on her." Chandler admitted, laughing a little. "Don't tell me you never liked Bieber or someone like that at one point!"

"Maybe when I was nine or something, but I didn't really know what I liked and what was _good _then." They both started laughing and then his door burst open and an older woman was standing there, eying us.

"Chandler, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing?" She asked. "And…who is this?"

"This is Abby. A friend." Chandler told her. "And we're just talking, besides, the lacrosse team had a game and Abby and I had to work on something anyway."

"Alright, but make sure you practice a little more tomorrow." She said, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well I can see why practice is so important." Abby commented.

"You don't understand."

"I know that you don't like practicing and playing every minute of every day. Are you trying to please your parents, because honestly, it isn't worth it?"

"Not just that, it's about college. If I am good enough, I can get a scholarship to college." Chandler said. "My brother got one, so I need to get one."

"Just because one person in your family did it, doesn't mean you do."

"Not just my brother, my dad and his dad too. I am not going to break the family tradition now, I can't be a screw up."

"Besides, my family doesn't have much money to put me through college unless I do well." Chandler added and Abby sighed and put her hand on his.

"There is always a way. Aren't you like one of the top students in your grade? They'd give you a scholarship for that." Abby suggested.

"Well yeah, Skylar and I, but they'd take him first because he managed to keep his grades high even with taking care of his sister and dealing with his mother and the transition and everything—" Chandler stopped rambling once Abby kissed him.

"They will take you, they'd be stupid not to." Abby said. "And if one doesn't take you, there are hundreds of other schools. And you shouldn't do something you don't like if it isn't you." That was when they kissed again.

The next day in Glee Club, Abby, Connor, and Ethan were singing a song to Chandler, Antonia, and Avery.

[Ethan]_  
I __wouldn't wanna be anybody else, yeah  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge.  
When you're a diamond in the rough_

[Abby]_  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

[Connor &amp; Ethan]_  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

[Abby]_  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

[Connor &amp; Ethan]_  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

[Abby]_  
You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

[Connor, Ethan, &amp; Abby] _  
Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

[Connor]_  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me baby_

[Ethan]_  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?_

[Abby]_  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said_

[Connor, Ethan, &amp; Abby]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

* * *

**So Avery left home and is living with Connor. Freddy revealed some of his past to Gabby and Colton found out something about Maya. Also Abby and Chandler are together. And there was an appearance by Jeremiah's mom. **

**Songs: Say Something (Great Big World), Who I Am (David Archuleta), Warrior (Demi Lovato), Because Of You (Kelly Clarkson), Superhero (Ross Lynch), &amp; Who Says (Selena Gomez).**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	25. Pain ll

"So, we're going to be continuing with the lesson Marley started with you." Finn told him, it was the middle of the week, so it would be useless to change it and Finn liked the idea of the students getting in touch with their pain.

"So, any volunteers…for right now?" Finn asked and that was when Skylar went up to the front of the room with his guitar.

_Once upon a time there was a boy  
In her early years he had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that he called home  
Never knew just, where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain, across my sister's face  
Everytime my mother's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade, Mother, but the pain remains the same  
I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my sister, for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
And I'm okay_

_It's not so easy to forget  
All the marks you left along my neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And everyday afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade, Mother, but the pain remains the same  
I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my sister, for all the love you gave  
Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
And I'm okay  
Mmm, I'm okay_

"That was great, Skylar. I see you changed the words, a little."

"I wanted to get in touch with the song more, so I changed it so would fit my situation more." He replied. Everyone knew how well he could connect to that song. After he finished, that was when Tristian walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hudson, Ms. Rose, I need to speak with Upton Hastings, Hope Wilde, and Lacey Selina." He said and everyone's attention went onto Upton, Hope, and Lacey as they got up from their seats and followed Tristian out of the room and into his office.

"I didn't do anything." Upton started off by saying, but Tristian didn't look like he was going to believe it.

"You girls recall the basketball game last weekend, right?" He asked them and the three of them nodded.

"Yeah, we—the cheerleaders performed at half time." Hope said.

"And while you weren't doing that, you girls were selling drinks and food, which was to help raise money for the school's special ED program." He stated.

"Yes, we volunteered." Lacey said. "What's going on here?"

"The money is missing and I got an anonymous tip that one of you girls stole it." He told them and then three of them looked at each other, wondering if one of them took it.

"And the anonymous tip said one of us took it?" Upton questioned and Tristian nodded. "You seriously believe that? It could have been from the person who actually took it. And who is to say it wasn't one of the football players, they were helping out too." Lacey and Hope nodded, it was a good point.

"Then you girls won't mind if I check your lockers?" He asked and the three of them nodded; they didn't know what they were going to get themselves into.

He checked Hope's locker first and then Lacey's and there was nothing in there. They just had to wait for him to check Upton's and they could get this out of the way, at least for now. He opened it and found a paper bag on the top self of the locker. He took it out and found a lot of money in it.

"Upton." Hope said, not really believing it; Upton couldn't believe it either. She didn't know how the money got in there.

"Ms. Wilde, Ms. Selina, you two may go." He told them, but then turned angrily to Upton. "Ms. Hastings, follow me." Upton turned to Hope and Lacey; Hope still looked surprised, as Lacey looked upset and hurt.

Tristian called Upton's parents and they came into talked to them about the situation. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, she will have to meet with the school board, but this could mean expulsion." Tristian said. "It definitely means that she will not be allowed to perform at Nationals in a few weeks."

"What?" Upton exclaimed. "I didn't even do this! I swear!"

"Then can you tell me who did? And how the money got into your locker?" Tristian questioned and Upton shook her head, like she was would be able to answer that.

"If I knew that then we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Upton replied.

"You better what your attitude, or things will be worse." He warned, Upton rolled her eyes and stopped talking; she didn't know what could be worse.

She left his office, she knew she would have to find out who actually did this. She noticed some students looking at her, but then eventually found Lacey, who didn't really happy to see her.

"Why did you do it?" Lacey asked her.

"I didn't."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. Lace, I seriously didn't do this." Upton has done some things, but she didn't do this. She has changed, during this year especially.

"Upton, I thought you changed." Lacey stated. "I thought from looking back from the beginning of the year to now that you had changed for the better and I liked seeing this new you. But no, you're still the same."

"Lacey—"

"Don't!" Lacey said and walked away, leaving Upton there alone. She was hurt that Lacey didn't believe her. As she walked in the opposite direction, she started to sing.

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

_I can take so much  
Until I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

* * *

Freddy and Gabby were walking in the hallways when Freddy stopped dead in his tracks. "Freddy, are you okay?"

"No." He said, softly. Gabby didn't understand until she saw an older man walking their way, he looked familiar to her, but she didn't know he was exactly.

"Freddy? What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Freddy." He said, stopping in front of the two. He shook his head at the sight of him standing right before him.

"No! You're supposed to be dead!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Now who told you that?" He asked as Freddy took steps back from him, holding Gabby's hand tightly until he eventually let it go. The man then looked down at Gabby and smiled. "What's your name?" He asked, he sounded creepier than he looked.

"Gabby."

"My name's John." He said. Gabby turned back to Freddy who looked terrified and she now knew who he was. That was his uncle John, the one who molested him as a child and supposingly died years ago.

"Stay away from me!" Freddy exclaimed and that was when people started to look at the three of them.

"Come on Freddy, remember all the fun we used to have." He said and Gabby felt digusted, because she knew what he meant by "fun" they used to have; it wasn't fun for Freddy and it made Gabby feel sick thinking about it.

"You leave him alone!" Gabby said and pushed him away as Freddy walked away, quickly. "I know what you did to him and I swear if you come anywhere near him again—"

"Nothing you can do about." He said as he touched her shoulder, it gave Gabby chills. "Don't worry, you're not my type." Gabby really wished she didn't hear that. "Do you have any younger brothers?" And that. Luckily that was when Finn came out.

"I need to ask you to leave." Finn said, Freddy probably found him and he was going to get John out of there.

"I'll be back." He said. "I'LL BE BACK FREDDY!" He then yelled as he then left. Finn then took Gabby into his empty classroom where Freddy was. Gabby put her arms around Freddy was still in shock at seeing him.

"Can you two tell who that was and what is going on?" Finn asked. Gabby looked at Freddy, she wouldn't because it wasn't for her to tell; Freddy was going to have to tell someone. He told Finn all about his uncle John, how he used to molest him and how his parents said he died of a heart attack; but apparently it wasn't the case.

Freddy had to get to the bottom of that.

That night he went home, he brought Gabby with him because she already knew about this and wanted a friend with him when he asked. "John came to school today." He said and that got his parents undivided attention.

"WHAT DID HE DO? I SWEAR IF HE—"

"Why did you tell me he died? He obviously didn't." Freddy said. They looked at Gabby, wondering if they should talk about this while she was there. "It's okay. Gabby knows everything."

"Okay, we'll tell you." His mom said. "Look, when you were younger, well after a few trips to your uncles, when you were there overnight, you were different. You acted very different." His mother started off by saying.

"I know the signs of sexual abuse, so I wondered if John was doing it to you."

"You knew?" Freddy asked and they both nodded.

"We asked you and wouldn't tell us anything. So we did some digging and you weren't the only one he had…molested." His mother was having trouble saying it.

"So when you said he died of a heart attack…"

"We had him arrested." His father said. "I don't know how or why he is out now, but don't worry, we'll make sure that he never comes near you again."

"We'll take care of John, don't worry." They assured them.

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, Lacey was performing a song.

_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
When the thumb that cost me  
Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah, turning_

"That was great, Lacey."

"It was about my mom." She said. "I thought she would love me unconditionally, but I guess not." Finn put his hand on her shoulder and she grinned at him.

After she sat down, Freddy went to the front and sang a song that he has always loved since he was younger.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

"That was great Freddy." Finn said. He wasn't going to make Freddy share anything he didn't want to; but Freddy did however want to.

"When I was little, I used to stay with my uncle a lot and he would…molest me." He admitted. "And for a long time, I thought it was my fault. I just always blamed myself, but I have recently realized that isn't true. And you guys have all made me be able to let go of those feelings."

* * *

Hope followed Upton to her locker, she wanted to talk to her. "Hey." Hope said and Upton wondered why Hope would be talking to her; they weren't exactly friends. "Look, I know we aren't really friends, but I want to help you."

"What do you mean, _help me_?"

"I believe you. That you didn't steal the money." Hope told her. Upton didn't believe that her girlfriend didn't believe her, but the girl she rivaled with did.

"Why?"

"Because you said you didn't." Hope told her. "I mean, did you do it?"

"No."

"Then I believe you."

"Wilde, you are too trusting." Upton commented. "But I like it." Hope smiled at that, she was getting somewhere. "But why would you want to help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hope asked. "I mean, it's not like we hate each other." Upton didn't think she and Hope were on good terms, but it looked like they were alright. "Anyway, I think I have an idea on who really stole the money."

"Who?"

"The one person in this school that hates…everyone."

"Aidan." They both said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiona was settling into her new home with Ivan, Bo, and Declan when someone knocked on the door. Fiona answered and smiled when she saw it was Tobias. "Hey, come in."

"Hi Tobias!" Declan said when he saw him. They all met Tobias when he helped Fiona move them in there and they all seemed to like him.

"We're going to go upstairs for a little bit, Declan, you know what to do." Fiona said as she took Tobias up to her room. That was when they started making out.

Fiona took her shirt off and started kissing him some more, pushing him onto her bed. "Fiona." Tobias said, making her stop.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't do this." He said and got up from the bed. She couldn't help but wonder if it was something she did.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, as she put her shirt back on.

"No, it's what I did." He said, but Fiona didn't understand what he meant. "Look, I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Trinity." He said and Fiona frowned, that name was very familiar to her.

"She is from a rival school. We beat her at Regionals." Fiona said.

"I know and she wasn't happy about it." Tobias said. "Look, she made me do a few things."

"What things?"

"She told me to go to McKinley and find you. She wanted to me to get close to you and then when it got…deeper, to break your heart." He admitted, Fiona couldn't believe this was happening. Every single time she liked someone there was someone else. Ethan and Antonia, Skylar and Hope, now Tobias…he never liked her and she was angry.

"Get out."

"Wait let me finish." Tobias begged, but she didn't even want to look at him.

"GET OUT!" She said and Tobias left in a hurry.

The next day in Glee club, Fiona was singing a song to get her anger and pain out; it was for and about Tobias.

_I should've known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should've walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way  
It was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely, and took me for a ride  
And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name, and I never will  
And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always going to be the same  
Oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely, and took me for a ride  
And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna undo it_

* * *

Later that day, Hope was confronting Aidan about the money. She would get it out of him if he did it, one way or another.

"Aidan." Hope said and when he saw it was Hope, he grinned. She may be a freshman, but she was popular and that was everything to him.

"Hope Wilde." He said as he put his arm on her waist. "What can I do for you?" Hope rolled her eyes and slapped his hand off of her.

"I know you stole the money." Hope said.

"What money?" He asked, acting like he had no idea what she was talking about. But everyone would at least know that since Upton was taking the fall at the moment.

"You know what money."

"Right, the money that bitch stole." He said.

"Upton didn't steal the money." Hope said. "You did."

"Hope, they found it in her locker—" He tried to say, but Hope cut him off.

"Upton isn't an idiot, Aidan. If she did it, which she didn't, she wouldn't have kept it in her locker."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Aidan asked and Hope tried not to laugh at that question.

"You said it not me."

"Then I take it back." He said and that was hard to not laugh at.

"You took the money." Hope stated, she knew he did it.

"So what if I did?" Aidan asked. "That bitch deserved it. Anyway, it's not like anyone's gonna know but you and me." That was when Hope smiled, all she needed was for him to confess right now.

"And me." Upton said, followed by Tristian.

"You bitches set me!" Aidan said and then turned to Hope and she punched him.

"Call me or Upton that again and it won't be as pretty as that." Hope replied as Aidan walked away with Tristian and Upton tried not to laugh at the sight of seeing good girl Hope punch Aidan.

"Thank you." Upton said.

"He stole the money. He deserves whatever is coming, not you." Hope replied.

"No, not just for that. For believing me." She admitted. "I mean, I sort of get why Lacey didn't believe me because I used to keep a lot of money to supply my drinking habit."

"You drink?" Hope asked.

"Used to!" Upton looked around to see if anyone else was around. "If I show you something, swear to keep it between us?" She asked and Hope nodded and she showed Hope her tattoo.

"It's covering a scar." Upton added.

"Where—"

"My uncle." She told her. "When Freddy was singing that song the other day and told us about his uncle…it reminded me. Anyway, I know I can trust you and I felt I should tell someone."

At the end of the day, Hope and Upton were performing a song in Glee Club.

[Hope]  
_If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before_

[Upton]  
_Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore_

[Hope]  
_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
_  
[Upton]_  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am_

[Hope &amp; Upton]  
_This is the part when I say I don't want ya'  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya'  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

[Upton]  
_You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell  
Like a deadly, fear I am, babe  
On the highway to hell_

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart_

[Hope]_  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am_

[Hope &amp; Upton]  
_This is the part when I say I don't want ya'  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya'  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cuz I can't resist it no more_

"Nice job ladies." Finn praised. They both sat back down and Lacey turned to Upton and whispered something in her ear. Then they both kissed.

* * *

**So Upton was framed for stealing, but Hope helped uncover it was actually Aidan. Freddy's uncle John is actually alive, whom he and Gabby came face to face with. Also Tobias exposed that Trinity got him to befriend Fiona. **

**Songs: I'm Okay (Christina Aguilera), Human (Christina Perri), Concrete Angel (Martina McBride), Undo it (Carrie Underwood), &amp; Break Free (Ariana Grande Ft. Zedd).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	26. Broken Pieces

Avery was at Connor's house. She had been staying there since she packed her bags and left her old home because she wasn't happy. Connor had to admit she loved having her there, especially since she seemed happier than usual, but he didn't think it was right. He knew how she felt and wanted to help her, but he honestly thought it would better to go back home and talk to them; of course Avery wouldn't make it easy.

Connor knew he had to take matters into his own hands so he went over to the Preston house and knocked on the door. There a car in the driveway so he knew that someone had to be home. Then a man answered the door, it was her father.

"Can I help you?" He asked Connor.

"My name is Connor Hummel and I'm a friend of Avery's and—" The man cut him off as he turned into the house and started calling Avery's name a couple times. Connor sighed, serious the man didn't even know that his daughter had left home. "I don't—" The man cut Connor off again.

"I guess she isn't here. I'm sure she will be back later." He said. Not only did he not know that his daughter had left home, but he obviously didn't know that she was unhappy. "I'll never know why she spends so much time doing." A part of Connor wanted to turn around and walk away, he couldn't believe this; it's like they barley acknowledge that they have a daughter.

"She won't." Connor said.

"What?" The man asked, he seemed confused.

"Avery isn't home because she is at my house." Connor told him.

"Then why are you here?"

"You seriously didn't even notice that your daughter left home a week ago?" Connor found this unbelievable. He shook his head as the man was getting even more confused, he didn't even seem to believe what Connor was saying.

"Why would she do that?" He said, not really believing it.

"Because she couldn't take it anymore." Connor told him, he had a feeling that he should just walk away because he wouldn't worry about it when his wife got home. "She was so unhappy living here. Watching her parents fight about everything, always doing everything they could to worry about her brother and how he is doing and they never seemed to worry or care about what she was doing. She left because she was broken and she lives with me because she thinks I am the only one who cares about her." The man stared at Connor like he could believe he was hearing this.

The man left to quickly go check Avery's room, she had taken most of her things, but not everything. She left books, a few pieces of clothing, and the bed. He came back quick enough to where Connor was and brought him inside as he then called his wife into the living room.

"What is going on?" The wife asked and then grinned at Connor.

"Friend of Avery's?" She asked and Connor nodded. That was when he told her what Connor told him. She didn't seem to believe it at first, but then realized she had no choice since it was coming from her husband and the boy who clearly knew Avery.

"She's safe?"

"Yes, she has been staying with me." Connor told them.

"And you're a friend."

"Boyfriend actually, we've been together since Avery started going to McKinley." Connor explained. "Look, I love Avery and I think we all care about her—"

"Of course we do, she is our daughter!" She said.

"Then you need to show it because as far as Avery knows you guys barley know she exists anymore. You're her parents and she is your daughter. She is broken and it's your job to pick up the pieces. Don't just assume she is okay because she is a teenager or older than others." Connor said as he got up. He wrote down his address if they wanted to come by later after school to talk to her.

* * *

Connor and Avery were able to get home early. They weren't having Glee Club that week because Marley was sick and Finn taking a few personal days. They had left a note since Nationals was coming up that they should practice singing even without to go with.

Not long after they got there, there was a knock on Connor's door. Maybe it was a good thing for no Glee Club this week. Connor opened the door and her parents came through the door. "Thank you for coming. Luckily we're here because we usually aren't back this early." Connor said as Avery stood up and looked angry.

"What are you doing here?!" She questioned and then looked at Connor; she knew this had to be him. "Why would you tell them to come here?"

"I didn't tell them to come here. I told them they could if they wanted to." Connor corrected. Avery didn't want to see or talk to him; she was just starting to feel happy again and didn't want them dragging her back home to feel the same lousy way again.

"Avery—"

"Get out!" She exclaimed.

"Avery, here them out." Connor pleaded.

"Why should I? They never would hear me out. They never listen to me. They don't _care _about me!" She said.

"Avery, we do, we love you." Her father said, but she pushed him away.

"No you love Kevin. It's always about Kevin and you don't care about me or even know I'm there! You probably didn't even know I left until Connor went over there!" Avery said and looked at Connor to see if she was right; she was. "Thought so."

"Avery, I know, this isn't ideal and we haven't been the best parents to you." Her mother said and Avery could strongly agree with that. "But you're our daughter and we love you. We always love you."

"Please come home with us." Her mother said and that is when she turned to them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Av, it will be better this time. We are going to make sure to pay attention to you as much as Kevin and we'll try our best to stop fighting." Her father said, but that wasn't what she wanted either.

"You guys aren't happy together, all you do is fight. You can try, but it will end up the same way: with both of you screaming. I don't want to deal with that again." Avery said as she started to cry and Connor put his arms around her.

"Come home with us and we'll do our best and try to figure things out." Her mother said, extending her hand to her daughter. "Avery, please give us a chance."

"Do you know how I felt at home? Invisible. All the time."

"You won't anymore. We promise you that." She said and Avery wiped her tears and hugged her parents, she wasn't completely sure if she could believe it, but she was willing to give it a try. That was when Connor started to sing.

_[Connor]  
Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small  
Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside like they don't know you're alive  
Are you on their mind or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall  
I see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

[Avery &amp; Connor]_  
Don't gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
I wish you could see what I see  
So don't ask why, just look inside  
Baby that's all you need  
And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful  
And everytime that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

* * *

Tobias knew he messed everything up with Fiona. He wanted her to know so if she ever found out in the future it wouldn't be worse. The thing was, he didn't know how it could be worse. He hated himself for what he did, he hated agreeing to it in the first place, but he knew he had no choice; what he didn't expect was to fall in love with her.

He watched her in the halls, he knew if he tried she would walk way or even ignore him. She has been doing those things since she found out. Tobias didn't blame her, but he wished she would let him tell her why he did.

He knew he had to, so when the halls were clearing out and she was still in the hallway, he was walking quickly towards her, but he made it look like he didn't even notice her. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a supply closet and stood in front of the door so she couldn't leave.

"What are you doing!?" She exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." She said and started hitting him as a way to get him to move which didn't work.

"I need to tell you this. After I do, you can leave." Tobias told her. "I know I don't deserve you, but you deserve to know why I did it."

"Because Trinity told you to and you would do anything for that girl like anyone would. You're probably in love with her or something." Fiona guessed. She was wrong however.

"No. Not even close, she is nothing like a girl I would want to be with." Tobias said. "She is a horrible person."

"Did you just figure that out?" Fiona asked. Tobias lifted up his shirt, which revealed a lot of burn marks; that sight surprised Fiona. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"A fire happened."

"When?"

"A few years ago. Our building caught on fire…I used to live in an apartment with my parents, but then it caught on fire. It was probably some knocked over candles or something—that doesn't matter now. Anyway, they were able to get me out, but I have all these burns." Tobias explained.

"Do they—?" She started to ask.

"At first they did. When they first took me to hospital to get treatment, I screamed so loud that people from the next town could probably here me."

"What happened to your parents?" Fiona asked, realizing that he never mentioned them.

"My father was out at the store when it happened so he was okay. My mom died in the fire." Tobias told her. "He got there like a half hour to an hour after I was admitted,"

"Wait what does this have to do with Trinity forcing you to play me?" Fiona asked, she knew it did, but didn't know what it was.

"Trinity said that if I didn't help her she would go to the cops and make a claim saying that my father started the fire on purpose as a way to kill my mother." Tobias admitted.

"Would it be believable?"

"My father and my mother weren't on great terms during the final moments of their marriage. And since he was at a store nearby, it could be believable." Fiona sighed, she understood and frankly it sounded like a good answer. "Fiona, he is my dad and all I have left. I couldn't chance losing him."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Fiona said, she knew it was like to truly have no one and understood that Tobias should have to risk going through that.

"And when she told me about you…she didn't really tell me about you." Tobias added. "She said you were a horrible bitch."

"Probably describing her own personality." Fiona said and Tobias laughed along with her. Fiona and Tobias then hugged. "Okay, I forgive you." Tobias was thankful for that. He let her out of the closet, but then took her to the auditorium.

"Tobias, I have class." Fiona said, but Tobias was already on stage. Fiona went up after him, but by the time she got up there, he was sitting down at the piano and playing a very familiar tune.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_  
_Give me all of you, oh oh_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh._

Tobias got up and walked over to Fiona. "I never expected to fall in love with you—but Fiona, I love you." He said and then Fiona kissed him.

* * *

Skylar and Hope were walking out of school together when a tall man approached them. Hope looked at Skylar, but he didn't see to know who he was. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Skylar Capone."

"That's me." Skylar said, but he wondered what this man wanted with him. The man smiled at him and just looked at him. Skylar didn't know if it was creepy or not. But strangely, the man seemed familiar to Skylar somehow; he just couldn't put it. "What do you want?" He finally asked the man.

"Who are you?" He asked Hope.

"This is Hope." Skylar told the man. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I'm your father." He told him and if Skylar had been holding something at that moment, he would have dropped. He shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't be his father. His father has been gone since his sister was born.

"No you're not. My father is dead. He's been dead for years." Skylar stated, he refused to believe it.

"Is that what your mother told you?" He asked and Skylar glanced down; technically it was. Chloe was in the hospital a little longer than most babies because she was premature and when his mom came home with her, she told Skylar that his dad got into a car accident and died. Skylar couldn't believe that this man was his father. That his father has been alive this whole time and just abandoned him and Chloe and left them with _their mother._ "How's Chloe?"

Skylar now knew that this man was his father and now rage was building up. "Let's go Hope." Skylar said taking his girlfriend's hand and walking away.

"Skylar!" He called, but Skylar kept on walking.

* * *

Antonia was taking care of her grandmother as she was having one of her episodes again. And this time she again didn't remember Antonia—well she remembered her, she just didn't recognize her. Then the door rang and Antonia went to answer it.

It was Ethan, she was surprised to him there; especially since she didn't remember giving him her address; she didn't want anyone finding out about her living situation with her grandmother.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Antonia asked. It came out sounding like a bad thing he was here, but it wasn't intentional.

"You're my girlfriend, I want to hang out with you." He said and Antonia smiled, she really loved him. "Is this a bad time?"

"I guess not." Antonia said, maybe if she got him upstairs quick enough he wouldn't notice her grandmother's state and ask questions. He was using his crutches today, so it might take him a little time to get him upstairs. She closed the door once he was in and tried getting upstairs quickly, but then her grandmother came out.

"Who is this?" She asked. "Is he stealing stuff?"

"No, this is Ethan. A friend of mine." Antonia said, she had to say it like she was talking to a normal person so Ethan wouldn't notice.

"You look a lot like my granddaughter, Antonia, let me tell you, that girl is the sweetest thing. It's a shame what happened to her—" Maybe lies wouldn't be working today.

"Okkayyy, maybe you should go watch TV." Antonia said as she then put her grandmother in the room she was up before and then got Ethan upstairs into her room.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked as they walked into her room. Antonia wished he hadn't seen that. Now she wishes she had said it was a bad time. She shrugged as started to feed her pet mouse, Georgia.

"What do you mean?"

"Antonia, you know what I mean—I am not stupid." Antonia glanced at him and sighed. She knew he was bright and sometimes hated that; it was like one of those Spencer Reid situations. "She has Alzheimer's." Ethan stated and Antonia nodded, not looking at him.

"It's been about a year or so." Antonia admitted. "But it's okay. I'm taking care of her."

"It's not your job, Antonia. She is sick and needs help. And it shouldn't be her sixteen year old granddaughter, who is currently needing help with an eating disorder." Ethan stated, Antonia wasn't happy about him going back to that.

"I'm getting better. I haven't puked in a while and I am eating." It was true, she was. Not fully, but she was better.

"Yes, but that is not the point, she needs help."

"She is all I have Ethan. My mom dead and my dad is in prison. She has raised me since I can remember and she is all I have." Antonia cried.

"You have me." Ethan said. "You will always have me and everyone else in Glee Club and Ms. Rose and Mr. Hudson." Antonia grinned, he was right in a way.

Then Ethan started to sing softly to her.

_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?  
Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cry  
Can you save me now?_

_I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_Your heart is full of broken dreams, just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, but I am here_

_I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see, love has a face_

_I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope, you're not alone  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope_

_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as she handed him a drink and sat down next to him.

"My dad is alive. He's been alive this whole time." Skylar said, he still couldn't believe it.

"Isn't it a good thing?" Hope asked.

"Hope, he left me and Chloe with my mother. This whole time we could have been with him. She told me that he died and that it was my fault he was dead; that was why she always did what she did. Now it doesn't make sense anymore." Skylar said, he didn't understand how his father could just abandon him and his sister and leave them with a monster like their mother.

"Maybe he didn't know." Hope stated. "I doubt he would have stayed as long as he did or have children if she was like that before."

"There must be another reason to why he left." Hope said.

"There is." They turned to see Skylar's father standing in the doorway.

"You brought him here?" Skylar asked and Hope nodded.

"He called me. He wants to talk to you." Hope said and got up; those two needed to be alone. Skylar at first didn't even want to look at him. They just stood there in silence.

"How's Chloe?" He finally asked.

"It's not like you care."

"Of course I do." He said, but Skylar didn't believe that for a second. If he really did care about him or Chloe he wouldn't have left, right?

"You left after Chloe was born, you left Chloe and me with _her._"

"Your mother loves you and Chloe."

"She almost killed me!" Skylar practically yelled and his father stared at him like he didn't know what he meant. "For years…ever since you left us, she abused me. I spent every minute taking it. Every hit, punch, kick, and whatever she threw at me. The only thing that got me through it was Chloe; making sure she was safe."

"That's why she's in prison." He stated.

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not, you think I would have left you and your sister if I knew that your mother was sick? I would have fought harder."

"Harder? What?" Skylar asked, confused.

"She divorced me. She kicked me out and said I was never allowed to come near you or Chloe." He explained. "That's why I am coming to you now. You are now eighteen and legally she wouldn't be able to do anything."

"You shouldn't have left us! The last 10 years of my life were hell because you left us alone with her." Skylar said.

"I know, but I'm here now. Will you give me a chance?" He asked, he really wanted a chance to make things right with him and get to know Chloe as well. But Skylar didn't know if he should or shouldn't give him the chance.

"I don't know." Skylar replied and his father sighed.

"Please think about it." He said and he left him alone as Skylar began to sing.

_Take cover  
Signs don't show  
You drove me off the road_

_But you let go  
'Cause your hope is gone  
And every question fades away_

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from  
Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off  
Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start_

_You know this is your biggest mistake  
What a waste, what a waste, what a waste  
And of all the things you never explained  
When you know this is your biggest mistake_

_You tread water  
Fighting for the air in your lungs  
Move, move closer  
Maybe you can right all your wrongs_

_But you let go  
'Cause your hope is gone  
And every answer fades away_

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from  
Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off  
Would it take the end of time to hear your heart's false start_

_You know this is your biggest mistake  
What a waste, what a waste, what a waste  
And of all the things you never explained  
When you know this is your biggest mistake_

* * *

**So Avery is going home with her parents, Fiona and Tobias made up, and Ethan is going to help Antonia. Also Skylar's father is actually alive and is trying to make up for being absent. 2 more chapters left!**

**Songs: Invisible (Big Time Rush), All Of Me (John Legend), Not Alone (Red), &amp; You're Biggest Mistake (Ellie Goulding).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	27. Acceptance

After Hope saw Skylar's father leave, she went back upstairs to talk to him. "So?" Hope asked and Skylar sighed.

"I don't know, Hope."

"Sky, he's your father."

"Yeah, I know, and I know this is my mom's fault. But—I don't know, he's been gone for most of my life and I don't know if I know him anymore." Skylar explained.

"I think you should give him a chance." Hope told him.

"Did you give yours a chance?" Skylar asked her and Hope sighed.

"Sky, he hasn't even said a word to me, it's obvious he doesn't care."

"Didn't you tell him to stay away from you?"

"Good point." Hope gave him, but then came up with something. "I'll give mine a chance if you give yours one."

"I am all for it, but what if he doesn't want me? Doesn't want me in his life?"

"Then he is missing out." Skylar said and Hope smiled as Skylar then picked up his guitar and began to play it.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
I wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted_

Hope wiped tears that had fallen and then went over to Skylar and they both started to kiss, only to be interrupted by Colton coming into the room. "Hey." Skylar said, once he noticed him come in.

"Hey, who was that guy I saw leave here?" Colton asked.

"His dad." Hope answered, which confused Colton since he thought his dad was dead.

"Long story," Skylar said and Colton nodded, he was going to take his word for it. "So, you want to practice for Nationals with us?"

"Don't see the point. I'm not going to be performing at Nationals." Colton told them.

"What?" Hope and Skylar both questioned in unison.

"Academically, I won't be able to compete unless I get my grades up." Colton explained.

"Then why don't you just study really hard for the next test?" Hope asked. "I'm sure if you do, you'll be able to perform."

"It's no use. It's impossible." He said and left the room, but then Skylar went after him. He knew that Colton wasn't being lazy because it wasn't like he didn't want to perform at Nationals; he had to figure out what was going.

"What's going on?"

"There's no way I'll be able to do it." Colton said. "Pass my next math test."

"I'm sure I could help you." Skylar said. "I'm pretty good at Math."

"No use, Skylar, I'm too stupid."

"No you're—Colton—" Skylar tried, but Colton walked away from him, obviously wanting to be done with this conversation. Skylar turned to Hope as she came out of the room and stood next to him; she had heard their short conversation from the other room. "He's convinced he isn't smart enough. What are we going to do, Hope? We can't let him give up and not perform at Nationals."

"Maybe you could—"

"He's obviously not going to listen to me."

"Maybe he won't listen to us, but I know one person he might listen to." Hope said as she took out her phone and called Maya and told her to get to Colton's house right away. If someone was going to convince Colton he could do better and pass the next math test, it was going to be Maya.

Once she got there, Colton answered the door and was surprised to find Maya. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Hope called me. She told me that you needed help with Math." Maya said and Colton sighed as he glanced up. He shook his head and looked back at Maya. "Can I come in?" She asked and Colton sighed and stepped aside.

"I guess." She said as she came in and they went into Colton's room, which was now empty. "You don't need to do this, Maya."

"I don't mind. So we should probably start with what you're most confused with—" Maya said as opened her backpack and start to put things on the table they had in their room.

"No, you're just wasting your time." Colton said and Maya frowned.

"Hope said if you don't pass the next test you can't go to Nationals. Don't you want to go?" Maya asked, they all knew he did.

"Yeah, of course I do." Colton said, sighing. "But there is no way I'm going to pass this test. No one can help me."

"I'm sure I can." Maya said, as she motioned him to come sit down. They started on some stuff that was going to be on the test and Colton was starting to get it, but not completely. They worked for an hour and they saw some progress. "I told you."

"But, I'm stupid." Colton said.

"No you're not stupid. You're just dyslexic." Maya said and Colton looked at her shocked, as if she said something horrifying.

"How did you know that?" Colton asked her.

"My younger cousin is dyslexic too." Maya told him "And having dyslexia, doesn't mean you're stupid, it means you learn differently." Colton smiled at her.

"I love you." He said and then kissed Maya. She smiled at him and then started to sing.

[Maya]_  
Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
Less than perfect_

[Colton]_  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game_

[Colton &amp; Maya]_  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same_

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me._

* * *

Upton and Lacey were making out in Upton's room when she noticed that Lacey seemed distracted. "You alright?" Upton asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as started to kiss Upton again.

"Tell me." Upton insisted, she knew something was bugging her and wasn't going to ignore it.

"I'm thinking about my mom—it's stupid." Lacey said, turning away from her. Upton grinned and took her girlfriend's hand and she turned back to her.

"It's not stupid." Upton said and Lacey grinned. "She is your mom after all. You never really dealt with being kicked out."

"I shouldn't be thinking about her. She didn't accept who I am and if she doesn't really love me, she doesn't deserve me, but—she's my mom. She is all I have ever had because my dad left when I was like three and we never really had any other family—" Lacey said, Upton cut her off eventually.

"You should go see her." Upton suggested.

"She won't want to see me." Lacey said.

"You never know. I mean, there has to be a reason to why she kicked you out—or did she say why?"

"She just told me to leave." Lacey said and thought about it and she has been wondering why her mother kicked her out, but she tried hard to forget about it and move on; maybe it was time to find out why.

"Come with me." Lacey said and Upton nodded right before she kissed her girlfriend again.

* * *

Later that day they went over to Lacey's home—where she used to live anyway. She knocked on the door, since she knew she couldn't just walk in considering she didn't live there anymore. Her mother soon answered the door and was surprised to see her daughter there.

"Lacey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." Lacey told her and after thinking for a few moments, stepped aside and let Lacey and Upton in. She sat down on a chair in her living room, opened a window and lit a cigarette. Upton glanced at Lacey, who grinned; she took that as she used to do that when she was living here.

"So what do you want?" She asked Lacey and she opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get anything about before her mother spoke again. "And who is this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Upton." Lacey told her, as she took her hand. She looked at her with this judging look.

"What kind of name is Upton?" She asked, rudely. "And you, you're parents, are okay with this—life style?" She said. As if it was horrible decision.

"They love me." Upton replied, she wanted to say as little as possible to this woman; she didn't like her tone or attitude.

"Look I need to know why you kicked me out." Lacey stated.

"You know why I kicked you out."

"No I don't actually. I told you who I was and you told me to leave. I need to know why." Lacey corrected.

"Lacey, this life style you chose, it's wrong and disgusting. It's not the one you should be living." She said.

"It's not a choice mom, it's who I am." Lacey said.

"You know it's not. I figured you would realize that, but I guess not. You are just disgusting and you are definitely not my daughter."

"Listen—" Upton started, but Lacey stopped.

"Upton, it's okay." Lacey said. "I'm not disgusting or a disappointment. You are because you can't accept that your daughter is different."

"I want you out." She said

"…and Upton is a beautiful name for your information. It is the name of my beautiful girlfriend, who I love." She said, taking her hand and walking out of there.

"Are you okay?" Upton asked, taking both her girlfriend's hands. She couldn't believe this woman was Lacey's mother.

"Yeah." Lacey said, but tears were forming in her eyes. She was hoping that her mom had changed since she left; missed her and realized she made a mistake. She was hoping that she would have changed her opinion so she could come back home. Upton pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"You don't need her—she doesn't deserve the amazing person you are." Upton said and Lacey smiled, wiping her tears. "You will always have me."

"I love you, Upton." Lacey said as they kissed again. As they walked away from the house, Upton started to sing to her.

_So girl come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a so-ng,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

* * *

Hope went to meet Artie. He had been helping out the Film club at school, so it was easy to find him. He was surprised to see her when she came in after everyone had left for the day. "Hope?" He questioned and she grinned. "What are doing here?"

"I want to talk to you." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm sorry for how I acted—I had no idea you didn't know." Hope said and Artie grinned.

"It's fine."

"Look, if you are interested, I'd like to get to know you. You are my father and I'm your daughter and then I thought you'd like to get to know me and—as you can see I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous." She said and Artie smiled. "If you don't want to, it's fine." Hope turned around to leave, but Artie rolled over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hope, wait." He said and she turned around. "I'd love to. And I'd love to see your mother again too."

"I think she would love that."

* * *

At the end of the week, Marley brought the Glee Club together for them to do a group number before Nationals. Fiona was starting off the song.

[Fiona]_  
He said, "I've been where you've been before.  
Down every hallway's a slamming door."  
No way out, no one to come and save me  
Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me_

[Skylar]_  
Then somebody said what I'm saying to you  
Opened my eyes and told me the truth."  
They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."  
So I followed that preacher man down to the river_

_And now I'm changed_

[Fiona]_  
And now I'm stronger_

[Fiona &amp; Skylar]_  
There must've been something in the water  
Oh, there must've been something in the water_

[Tobias_]  
Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way  
Didn't think about it for a couple of days  
Then it hit me like a lightning late one night_

[Hope]_  
I was all out of hope and all out of fight_

Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees  
Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."

[Hope &amp; Tobias]_  
Felt love pouring down from above  
Got washed in the water, washed in the blood_

[Tobias]_  
And now I'm changed_

[Hope]_  
And now I'm stronger_

[Fiona, Tobias, Hope, &amp; Skylar]_  
There must be something in the water  
Oh, there must be something in the water_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]_  
And now I'm singing along to amazing grace  
Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face  
Got joy in my heart, angels on my side  
Thank God almighty, I saw the light  
_  
[Tobias &amp; Fiona]_  
Gonna look ahead, no turning back  
Live everyday, give it all that I have  
Trust in someone bigger than me  
Ever since the day that I believed_

[Hope]_  
I am changed_

[Fiona]_  
And now I'm stronger_

[The New Directions]  
_There must be something in the water  
Oh, there must be something in the water  
Oh, there must be something in the water  
Oh, there must be something in the water_

_Oh, yeah I am changed  
Stronger_

* * *

**So Maya is helping Colton so he can perform at Nationals and both Hope and Skylar are giving their fathers a chance to be in their lives. Also Lacey's mom appeared. Nationals is next!**

**Songs: Wanted (Hunter Hayes), Perfect (P!nk), What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction), &amp; Something in the Water (Carrie Underwood).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	28. Nationals

In a few days Marley and Finn would be taking the Glee Club to Nationals. The kids have worked so hard and he was confident they had what it took to win. He walked into the Glee Club and smiled as he looked at his students and Marley. He then walked over to the white board and wrote _Nationals_ on it.

"Nationals is this Saturday." Finn started. "First off, I'd like to say that you guys have worked so hard this year and I'm proud to have you all as my students. Just have fun up there, it doesn't matter if you win or not." His students nodded.

"Okay now, let's talk about the set list." He said. "We are going to start out with our duet. Which will be Hope and Skylar, our captains, singing Taylor Swift's _Blank Space_. Then our solo, One Direction's _Summer Love_ will be sung by Ethan Hart. And finally our group number, _We Are One _by American Idol's runner- up Jena Irene."

"Now as for practicing for Nationals, school is ending. I will let you sing songs to sort of end the year in here, you guys have changed so much since the beginning—and anyway, would anyone like to sing something?"

"I would." Lacey said and went up to the front of my room. "As you guys know, my mom kicked me out and well recently I went to see her again and I know before I said that she doesn't deserve me if she can't accept me, well—now I mean it." She looked at Upton, she knew she would always have her as well as everyone else in the room.

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_You're dedicated  
You took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you  
Now I get what I want, since you've been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone  
I can't breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you, thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know, you should know  
That I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

After Lacey finished singing, she sat back down and kissed Upton.

* * *

The next day, Colton had gotten his test back, which would determine if he could go to Nationals or not and he didn't want to look at it without Maya since she helped him. She found her at her locker and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," She said and then saw the test paper in Colton's hand. "Is that your test?" Colton nodded. "What did you get?!"

"I don't know yet, I didn't want to look without you—I mean you did help me when I thought I was helpless and because of you I might be going to Nationals—"

"Can we just see what you got already? You needed at least a B, right?" Maya said and Colton nodded and then opened the test. He seemed disappointed, but then showed Maya the test with a B+ on it and she smiled.

"Oh my god." She said and then Colton kissed her.

"This is all thanks to you." Colton said and then kissed her again. "I love you!" And then as they were hugging, Colton glanced into her locker and saw something. He stopped hugging her and took out a visible pack of pills; the same pills Maya said she was done with taking.

"Colton—"

"Maya, you said you stopped taking these." Colton stated and Maya didn't respond. She eventually swiped the pill pack from his hands and looked away. She threw them in her locker and closed it. "Maya!"

"I need them Colton, without them I won't be able to fit into my Nationals dress." Maya stated.

"Maya, you don't need those pills."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't. You're perfect—"

"You wouldn't be saying that if I didn't take them." Maya claimed. At that point Maya started to sing.

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my fam'ly's heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"Maya I don't like you—or any girl for that matter because of how they look, that really doesn't matter. What matters to me is who they really are." Colton said, making her look at him. "Maya, I love you for you. You are perfect just the way you are." He said and then kissed her. He then kissed him back.

"I can help you, just let me." Colton said.

"Okay."

* * *

It was the last day before Nationals and before Hope and Skylar had gotten everyone in the Glee Club to come to the auditorium.

"So what's this about?" Antonia asked.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Skylar and I brought all of you here to do one last group number for Nationals." Hope said. "Glee Club has been a blessing and well, it's changed all of our lives since we joined. This has been the best year of my life. And honestly, I never want to forget it. Even the hard and crazy things that happened this year, I wouldn't trade it for the world and I don't think any of you would either." They all did agree with that. Glee had changed their lives and it was a good year for all of them overall.

"I think this song says it all." Hope said as the music started playing and she started to sing.

[Hope]_  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]_  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same (Be the same)_

[Upton]_  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

[Lacey]_  
No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track and if you_

[Upton &amp; Lacey]_  
Got something that you need to say you better say it right now  
'Cause you don't have another day (Another day)_

[Antonia]_  
'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

[Antonia &amp; Ethan]_  
And I, keep thinking of the night in June, I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon (Oh, came too soon)_

[Colton]_  
And there was me and you and then it got real Blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone and we would  
Get so excited and we'd get so scared, laughing at ourselves_

[Colton &amp; Maya]_  
Thinking life's not fair, (Ooh) and this is how it feels (Ooh-Ooh)_

[Everyone]  
_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together_

_And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

[Freddy &amp; Gabby]  
_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_

[Tobias &amp; Fiona]_  
I guess I thought that this would never end_

[Chandler &amp; Abby]_  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

[Avery &amp; Connor]_  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

[Rose &amp; Jude]_  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

[Jeremiah]_  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

[Boys]_  
As we go on (Ooh)  
We remember (We remember)  
All the times we (We)  
Had together (Together, Love)_

_And as our lives change (Yeah)  
Come whatever (Come whatever)  
We will still be (We will always)  
Friends forever (Friends forever)_

[Girls]  
_As we go on (As we go on)  
We remember (Yeah)  
All the times we (Yay-Yeah)  
Had together_

_And as our lives change  
Come whatever (Come whatever)  
We will still be (Yay-Yeah)  
Friends forever_

[Everyone]_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together _

_And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever (Oh, Ooh)_

[Hope]_  
We will still be friends forever._

At the end of the song, they all got together in a group hug. Then Ethan's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Ethan said once he answered the phone. "Is Maddie okay" He said and glanced at Jeremiah. "What? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Maddie's water broke a few hours ago and she is having the baby now." Ethan said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Avery asked.

"No, we'll be fine." Ethan said and turned to his best friend. "Jeremiah, we better go. You're daughter is being born."

* * *

Jeremiah and Ethan got to the hospital about an hour after the call. Their mother had to drive to the school to pick them up and then bring to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room for a few minutes and then we're invited in to see Madison.

When they walked in Madison was holding a baby in her arms. She smiled when she saw Ethan and Jeremiah walk in.

"Hey guys." Madison said.

"That's our daughter." Jeremiah said. "She's beautiful."

"What are you guys going to name her?" Ethan asked. Maddie and Jeremiah smiled at each other.

"We talked about it over the phone for a while and eventually we came up with the perfect name." Madison said and then looked to Jeremiah, he should be the one to tell him. "Tell them Jerrie."

"Katherine Rose Mohr. We'll call her Katie for short." Jeremiah said and Ethan smiled. It was a pretty name. "Can I hold her?" He asked and Madison nodded as he carefully handed her to him. He looked at her and a tear fell. Eventually he handed her back to Madison and then he kissed her.

"You guys better kick butt in the competition tomorrow." Madison commented and the two boys laughed.

"I don't care if we win, but the whole time I am going to be thinking of Katie." Jeremiah said.

* * *

It was the night of Nationals and everyone was gathered backstage together along with Finn and Marley. Then a few minutes later Rachel came back stage. "I don't think you guys have officially met my fiancé, Rachel Berry." Finn said and everyone smiled as Rachel showed them their engagement ring.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Finn said. "Now I want to you guys to kill it out there, but remember to enjoy it."

"We will." Hope and Skylar both said.

"_Finally from McKinley High School…The New Directions!"_ They announced and Hope and Skylar went onto the stage for their duet.

[Hope]_  
Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?_

[Skylar]_  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]_  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

[Hope]_  
Boys only want love if it's torture_

[Skylar]_  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

[Hope]_  
Boys only want love if it's torture_

[Skylar]_  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

[Hope &amp; Skylar]  
_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

After they finished, they left the stage as Ethan came on for his solo.

_Yeah, oh, oh  
Can't believe you're packin' your bags  
Tryin' so hard not to cry  
Had the best time now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye_

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_  
_Don't promise that you'll call_  
_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

_Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know it's nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_

_Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know it's nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_

_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_

Then everyone came onto the stage for the group number.

[Hope]_  
Mining for diamonds, I've stumbled on gold  
You made me feel I was half-way to hope_

[Maya]_  
Found a piece of you, found a piece of me_

[Upton]_  
I didn't need you here under my skin  
But I feel you now like the Sun sinking in  
All in spite of you, all in spite of me_

[Rose]_  
Like a dream we're awake  
Like a feeling we stay forever  
Where we go, we go together_

[Girls with New Directions Boys]  
_I guess they don't know us  
We turn cities to dust  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here  
I see fire in your eyes  
Never felt so alive  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here!  
We are one, we are one  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here!_

[Gabby]_  
You're my protection, immune to the fall  
Don't leave this armor I'm takin' it all_

[Antonia]_  
I feel close to you  
So you're close to me  
_  
[Lacey]_  
Like a dream, we're awake  
Like a feeling, we stay forever_

[Avery &amp; Abby]_  
Where we go, we go together_

[New Directions_]  
I guess they don't know us  
We turn cities to dust  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here  
I see fire in your eyes  
Never felt so alive  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here!  
We are one, we are one  
I see the walls disappear  
We are one here_!

[Antonia]_  
In this dream I'm awaking  
And our hearts never breaking_

[New Directions]_  
'Cause we are one!_

[Hope]_  
We are one here!_

Everyone applauded and some even stood for the last performance. They went back stage while the judges decided the winners and eventually the New Directions were brought on stage along with another team.

"And the winner of Nationals is… THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

* * *

**So they won Nationals and also Madison and Jeremiah's daughter, Katie, was born.**

**Songs: Since You've Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson), Reflection (from Mulan), Friends Forever (Vitamin C), Blank Space (Taylor Swift), Summer Love (One Direction), &amp; We Are One (Jena Irene).**

**That's the end of the story. I will be starting a new SYOC soon called "Finding the Music" :) Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story.**


End file.
